Kawan Baik Ku
by LynzKZ
Summary: Kaizo dan Lynna sudah lama menjadi sahabat baik, tapi pada suatu hari, perasaan cinta mulai timbul di hati mereka. Apakah yang akan terjadi seterusnya? Adakah Faye, Bella dan Lily akan menghuru-harakn keadaan cinta perasaan diantara Kaizo dan Lynna? adakah apa yang diingini oleh Fang selama ini akan menjadi kenyataan?
1. Kawan Baik Ku

**Hello~ sebelum baca fanfic ini.. fanfic ini tiada kena mengena dengan 'Aku Abang, Kau Adik'**

 **Author buat sebab saja feeling-feeling terlebih and don't worry, Kaizo and Lynna dalam Aku Abang, Kau Adik tidak bercinta~ hanya teman tapi mesra xD cuma dalam fanfic ini sahaja.. author nak tengok sejauh mana percintaan mereka**

 **so, enjoy the story and maaf kalau tak best and maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Lily - kalau nak kutuk si itik dalam fanfic ni, kutuk puas-puas xD**

* * *

Kawan baik ku

 **Kaizo**  
Do you hear me?  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water  
Across the deep  
Blue ocean  
Under the open sky,  
Oh my  
Baby I'm trying

 **Lynna**  
Boy I hear you  
In my dreams  
I feel you whisper  
Across the sea  
I keep you with me  
In my heart  
You make it easier  
When life gets hard

 **Lynna & Kaizo**  
Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh

 **Lynna (Kaizo)**  
They don't know how long it takes (They don't know how long it takes)

 **Lynna & Kaizo**  
Waiting for a love like this

 **Lynna (Kaizo)**  
Every time we say goodbye (Every time we say goodbye)

 **Lynna & Kaizo**  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you  
I promise you,  
I will

 **Kaizo**  
I, I, I!

 **Lynna & Kaizo**  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

 **Kaizo (with Lynna)**  
And so I'm sailing  
Through the sea  
(To an island where we'll meet)  
You'll hear the music  
Fill the air'  
I'll put a (flower)  
In your hair

 **Lynna**  
Though the breezes  
Through the trees  
Move so pretty  
You're all I see  
As the world keeps  
Spinning 'round  
You hold me  
Right here, right now

 **Lynna & Kaizo**  
Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh, ooh

"HAH! KORANG NYANYI LAGU CINTA YEA!" Terkejut Lynna dan Kaizo melihat Faye dan Lily muncul di muka pintu bilik karaoke. Mereka tersengih besar di situ

"Apa korang buat dekat sini?" tanya Lynna yang muka sudah merah padan

"Hehehe... kita orang pergi buat siasatan! untuk melihat korang berdua dating atau tidak?" Lily buat peace dekat mereka berdua "Tapi jangan risau, Fang tak tahu pun. Betul lah korang berdua tengah bercinta yea!" Lily berpusing-pusing masuk ke dalam bilik karaoke itu "Tak sangka pula, itik bercinta dengan kak Lynna"

"PEDANG TENAGA!" Lily berlari keluar dari bilik itu. Dia mengintai sedikit dengan wajah ketakutan dia "YANG KAMU BERDUA SIBUK KENAPA?"

"Hehehe.. janganlah seksa dia orang Kaizo" kata Lynna "Hah, apa kata korang join kita orang berkaraoke sekali, nak tak?"

"MESTILAH NAKKKKK!" Jerit Faye dan Lily. Mereka terus duduk dan ambil satu buku yang penuh dengan lagu. Mereka mencari lagu yang sesuai untuk mereka nyanyi

"Lily, kita kenakan dia orang nak tak?" bisik Faye kepada Lily. Kaizo perhatikan mereka berdua sambil minum kosong dia. Lynna pula sedang periksa handphone kalau dia ada mesej atau miss call dari sesiapa

"Ada ke lagu yang sesuai untuk dia orang?" bisik Lily balik. Mereka teruskan mencari lagu untuk kenakan Kaizo dan Lynna. Kaizo masih lagi memerhatikan mereka, dia pandang sahaja tetapi mereka berdua buat-buat tidak tahu dan tidak nampak "Takut pula aku tengok si itik tengok kita orang macam tu. Nak makan orang ke apa si itik tu" Faye ketawa sedikit

"KENAPA LAMA SANGAT?!"

"Maaf abang Kaizo, kita orang tengah cari lagu yang sesuai" Faye tersengih "Wei wei, cepatlah cari lagu"

"Sabar lah. Aku tengah carilah ni..." Kaizo sudah hilang kesabarannya, lalu dia merampas buku tersebut. Lily dan Faye terus berpelukan kerana takut melihat wajah Kaizo yang sungguh menakutkan "Ka-Ka-Kaizo nak buat apa dengan kita orang? Latihan tempur ke?" tanya Lily sambil menggigil

"Bukan" kata Kaizo "AKU MAHU KAMU BERDUA KELUAR DARI SINI!" Faye dan Lily terus lari dari situ. Lynna gelengkan kepalanya dengan perangai Kaizo yang teramat garang itu

"Kaizo, Kaizo.. tak boleh ke kau berlembut sikit dengan dia orang?" Lynna bangun dan berdiri di sebelah Kaizo "Jomlah Kaizo, kita habiskan lagu terakhir kita" Lynna berikan microphone kepada Kaizo dengan senyuman manis dia. Terus lagu rock yang keluar. Kaizo nyanyi sorang-sorang dan Lynna melihat sahaja sambil menghirup air juice apple dia

* * *

"Dia orang masih lagi tak nak mengaku! Aku Lily! akan membuat sesuatu untuk mereka mengaku juga!" Faye rasa malu pula tengok kawan dia berdiri sorang-sorang dekat meja makan depan orang ramai yang sedang lalu lalang. Mereka berdua telah pun lari dari pusat karaoke dan terus ke sebuah cafe yang berdekatan. Entah kenapa Lily nak juga untuk mengetahui status hubungan Kaizo dan Lynna. Adakah untuk mengejek mereka nanti atau nak menyindir mereka nanti?

"Lily, duduklah... malu orang lain nampak kau berperangai pelik" kata Faye sambil menarik kawan baik dia untuk duduk. Terus Lily duduk dengan senyuman sengih dia kepada orang ramai tanda minta maaf dengan kelakuaan dia tadi

"Aku tak puas hati lagi lah"

"Kenapa kau tak puas hati lagi? Kan kita sudah dengar dia orang dengar lagu cinta tadi. Mestilah dia orang tengah bercinta" kata Faye. Seorang pelayan telah datang ke meja mereka dengan makanan yang mereka pesan tadi. Pelayan itu meletakkan ice cream sundae di hadapan Lily dan chocolate lava cake with ice cream di hadapan Faye

"Selamat menjamu selera" kata pelayan itu dan terus dia beredar

"Aku tak puas hati sebab dia orang mana pernah nak beritahu apa status kedudukan mereka" Lily makan ice cream dia "Macam tadi, aku tanya aje.. mesti kena pedang tenaga dia tu. Kak Lynna pun sama juga, langsung tak nak beritahu kita. Dia orang ni nak berahsia pula. Tapi.. apa yang kita perlu lakukan untuk bagi dia orang mengaku" Lily mula berfikir. Faye melihat kawan baik dia berfikir selama 10 minit

"HAH! AKU TAHU!"

"Apa yang kau tahu?" tanya Faye yang baru sahaja selesai makan chocolate lava cake dia "Kau nak suruh si Adudu bagi dia orang ubat formal untuk dia orang mengaku ke?"

"Bukanlah.. kita panggil seseorang" terus Lily tergelak setan di situ. Faye gelengkan kepala dia sahaja "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Faye menepuk dahinya "Kawan baik aku sudah gila rupanya"

* * *

Bella melihat kedua orang budak perempuan tersengih kepada diri dia "Korang datang ke rumah aku, nak apa?"

"Kami nak minta pertolongan dari kau lah. Kau kan suka merancangan sesuatu yang jahat dan nakal. Bolehlah bantu kita orang" kata Lily sambil berkelip-kelip mata "Lagipun kita orang sudah anggap kau sebahagian daripada kumpulan kami! Lily, Faye dan Bella! kumpulan kawan sejati selama-lamanya"

"Bila masa aku jadi kawan sejati korang? pelik aku" kata Bella. Dia cuba untuk menutup pintu rumah dia tetapi Faye menghalang Bella buat begitu "Wei, carilah orang lain. Sepupu kau ke, si Fang tu"

"Dia buat apa.. dia tu berharap sangat kalau abang dia dan kak Lynna bercinta. Baik tak payah panggil si landak tu"

"Hmm.. yelah Lily" Bella menarik nafas dan terus berkata "Baiklah, aku akan tolong korang tapi dengan satu syarat! Bagi aku belasah si Fang tu puas-puas! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"Ehem.. tiada syarat lain ke" kata Faye dengan nada marah dia

"Lupa pula sepupu dia ada dekat sini. Yelah, aku tolong korang tanpa syarat" kata Bella

"YEAHHHHHH!" Faye dan Lily terus memeluk Bella dengan bersuka ria. Bella terima sahajalah pelukan dari mereka tapi dia rasa sedikit seronok dapat berkawan dengan mereka berdua. Rasa seperti mereka adalah Powerpuff girl. Dia adalah Buttercup, Lily Blossom dan Faye adalah Bubbles "Jadi, apa rancangan kau?" tanya Faye dengan penuh harapan

"Kita buat begini" Bella telah mendapat satu idea

* * *

Lynna sedang melihat sehelai kertas nota yang telah dihantar oleh seorang budak kecil. Nota itu berkata pergi ke taman bunga yang berdekatan dengan taman permainan di bandar Pulau Rintis. Jadi Lynna pergi ke situ tanpa rasa ragu-ragu. Dia tidak terfikir tentang benda lain, dia terus sahaja ke taman bunga tersebut dan nampak sebuah tikar telah dibentangkan dengan sebuah bakul yang ada di atas tikar tersebut

"Eh? Siapa pula ajak aku berkelah?" tanya Lynna. Dia melihat sekeliling dia untuk melihat siapa yang suruh dia datang ke sini. Lynna rasa geram pula kerana tiada siapa yang ada di situ jadi dia berpatah balik. Dia pusingkan dirinya dan terkejut melihat Kaizo ada di belakang dia "Kaizo?"

"Kau buat apa dekat sini?" tanya Kaizo

"Bukan aku ke sepatutnya tanya kau soalan itu"

"Aku ke sini sebab ada orang letak nota dekat atas meja makan aku. Nak kata kan si Pang tu, bukan juga sebab bukan tulisan dia" Kaizo keluarkan nota tersebut dan berikan kepada Lynna

"Hmm.. tulisan dia sama sahaja dengan tulisan nota yang aku dapat" kata Lynna

"Jadi ada orang kenakan kami berdua untuk berkelah di sini?" Kaizo melihat di bahu belakang Lynna. Tempat perkelahan mereka tersangatlah romantik, ia dikelilingi dengan pelbagai jenis bunga dan ada dua bantal berwarna biru di atas tikar itu. Bakul besar itu belum dibuka lagi "Mesti adik aku punya kerja ni"

"Sudahlah Kaizo, jangan salahkan dia sahaja. Entah-entah bukan dia"

"Kau mana tahu, dia tu berharap sangat dari dulu lagi. Ingat aku tak tahu ke" kata Kaizo. Mereka berdua pergi ke tempat perkelahan tersebut untuk berborak sebentar. Mereka rasa tidak baik dibiarkan begitu sahaja. Lynna duduk di atas bantal biru itu dan lalu membuka bakul tersebut. Mereka nampak ada dua pinggan plastik, dua cawan plastik dan dua bekas makanan. Kaizo keluarkan bekas makanan itu dan lalu membukanya

"Sandwich buah? Macam adik aku yang buat sahaja" kata Kaizo. Dia buka satu lagi bekas makanan "Hmmm... sepotong kek matcha? sah, ini adik aku punya kerja. Dia tahu sangat aku suka dengan teh hijau selain daripada lobak merah. Aku akan berikan dia latihan tempur nanti"

"Sudah sudahlah tu Kaizo. Apa kata kita berseronok dekat sini sebelum dia kita berikan denda dekat Fang" Lynna tuangkan air lobak merah ke dalam cawan Kaizo "Tapi kenapa dia perlu buatkan semua ini untuk kita berdua? Kenapa dia tidak cakap sahaja"

"Mana aku tahu, dia tu kalau ada sahaja dengan rancangan nakal dia. Dia mana nak beritahu sesiapa" Kaizo mengambil cawan dia selepas sahaja Lynna habis tuang. Dia minum sedikit air juice itu dan lalu mengambil sandwich buah itu. Dia belahkan kepada dua dan lalu berikan Lynna. Kaizo selalu buat begitu, dia selalu kongsikan makanan dia kepada Lynna walaupun mereka hanyalah kawan sahaja

"Fang.. Fang.. apa nak jadi dengan dia tu. Suka sangat berharap" Lynna mengambil sebahagian sandwich buah itu dan lalu makan "Tapi aku tak nak lah dia terlampau sangat berharap. Aku takut dia akan kecewa nanti" Lynna meletak sandwich buah dia yang tidak habis dimakan itu "Aku takut dia akan benci aku pula"

"Pang tak kan bencikan kau" kata Kaizo dengan nada lembut "Kau jangan nak sedih sangat tentang si Pang tu. Lama-lama nanti dia akan faham juga yang kita berdua hanyalah kawan sahaja" Lynna tersenyum sedikit "Mungkin dia mahukan seorang kakak ipar seperti kau tapi aku sudah ulang banyak kali kata-"

"Buang masa sahaja bercinta" kata Kaizo dan Lynna serentak. Mereka ketawa sesama sendiri. Lily, Faye dan Bella yang berada tidak jauh dari situ, mereka sorokkan diri disebalik semak. Lily dengan teropongnya, dia melihat Kaizo dan Lynna gelak ketawa. Lily tersenyum sinis

"Kau dekat KL memang tiada teman istimewa ke?" Lynna hanya gelengkan kepala sahaja

"Dulu aku ada tapi... dia sudah pergi buat selama-lamanya" kata Lynna dengan nada sedih "Semenjak itu, aku berhenti mencari sebab selepas sahaja pemergian dia, ramai yang hadir dalam hidup aku tetapi semuanya tidak boleh menerima tentang rahsia aku. Jadi aku terpaksa padam memori mereka tentang diri aku" Lynna menangis sedikit. Kenangan pahit itu membuatkan Lynna tidak mahu lagi bercinta. Dia berhenti berharap "Bila kawan-kawan aku usik dan bertanya tentang hubungan aku dan kau, aku hanya jawap hanya kawan sahaja bukan lebih daripada itu"

"Betul kau fikirkan seperti itu?"

"Jujur aku katakan Kaizo. Kalau aku tipu, sudah lama aku tipu diri aku sendiri... sudah lama aku tak kan datang ke sini balik" kata Lynna. Dia pandang sahaja sekumpulan kanak-kanak bermain di taman permainan "Jadi aku lebih rela hidup keseorangan daripada mencari cinta lagi. Kawan-kawan aku semuanya sudah mempunyai pasangan masing-masing kecuali aku. Aku gembira melihat mereka bahagia, aku juga turut bahagia dengan mereka. Aku tahu, kehidupan aku memang menyedihkan, tapi apa boleh buat. Itu memang aku mahukan"

"Tapi kau nampak lebih bahagia setiap kali kau datang ke sini"

"Sebab aku bebas dekat sini. Bebas untuk gunakan kuasa aku dan bebas untuk bercakap tentang kuasa. Bukannya aku tidak dapat gunakan kuasa dekat tempat aku, tapi terhad kerana orang lain tidak tahu tentang aku dan kawan-kawan aku, terutama sekali keluarga kami. Siapa yang kami nak percayai, memang susah. Kami terpaksa berhati-hati, tidak mahu percayai dengan orang yang salah" Air mata Lynna mengalir keluar. Kaizo lap air mata Lynna dengan ibu jarinya dan mereka berdua bertentang mata. Semuanya seperti berhenti seketika. Lynna terus sedarkan diri

"Aku... aku balik dulu" Lynna cepat-cepat tinggalkan tempat itu dan terus berjalan dengan cepat. Faye, Lily dan Bella pandang sesama sendiri. Mereka dapat rasakan sesuatu telah berlaku sebentar tadi. Mereka bertiga tersenyum kambing di situ

"Hehehehee... rancangan kita berjaya!" Lily menjerit sedikit

"Rancangan aku ke rancangan kau?" tanya Bella dengan nada bosan dia

"Rancangan kau lah! Terima kasih Bella kerana bantu kami berdua" Lily tergelak sorang-sorang "Kalau betul-betul dia orang telah jatuh cinta, lepas tu dua-dua setuju nak kahwin.. aku akan tawarkan diri aku menjadi flower girl mereka!"

"Ehem" Faye pandang kawan baik dia

"Hehehe... dengan kau sekali Faye" Lily tersengih "Kau pun sekali, ok Bella!" Bella tersenyum sedikit. Dia nampak keikhlasan mereka berdua untuk berkawan dengan dia. Lalu mereka berpelukan di dalam semak

"JADI INI MEMANG KERJA KORANG BERTIGA LAH YEAAA!" Lily, Faye dan Bella pandang kebelakang dan terkejut dengan muka Kaizo yang menakutkan "Baik korang mengaku cepat sebelum aku menghukum kamu bertiga!"

"Ini rancangan dia" kata Lily secara tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah Bella

"WEI! KAU YANG AKU SURUH BUAT RANCANGAN NI KAN!" Marah Bella

"Saya ikut sahaja dengan rancangan dia orang, abang Kaizo" Faye tersengih

"Hmmm... PEDANG TENAGA!" Mereka bertiga berlari lintang pukang dan Kaizo terus mengejar mereka, lebih-lebih lagi si Lily sebab dia sentiasa tidak puas hati dengan Lily. Akhirnya Lily, Bella dan Faye dikenakan latihan tempur selama 2 hari. Fang dapat tahu berita tersebut, dia rasa senang hati kerana selama 2 hari tiada latihan tempur daripada abangnya dan 2 hari itu juga dia pergi bawa Rizu berjalan-jalan di bandar Pulau Rintis. Gopal pun rasa hairan melihat kepelikan Fang sebab selama 2 hari ini dia asyik belanja semua kawan baik dia pergi keluar makan dekat bandar. Nak pesan makanan banyak-banyak pun dia tidak kisah

"Kawan baik aku ni sudah buang tabiat ke apa. Tiba-tiba ceria semacam 2 hari ni" tanya Boboiboy sambil pandang Fang sedang suap Rizu makan pasta

"Mana aku tahu, Boboiboy. Entah-entah dia tengah menahan kemarahan dia, lepas tu terus jadi tak betul" kata Gopal

"Hmmm.. yea ke.. nampak macam betul lebih daripada yang tak betul" Boboiboy perhatikan sahaja si Fang. Tiada wajah masam dia atau wajah serius dia ataupun wajah kenakalan dia "Pelik betul aku"

"Haiyaa... biarkan ajelah si Fang tu. Biar dia ceria daripada asyik nak marah orang sahaja"

"Ha ah, betul kata Ying" kata Yaya "Oklah tu selama 2 hari dia tak marah-marah orang. Takde siapa nak bermasam muka atau kecik hati dengan dia"

"Yelah.. esok-esok datang balik perangai panas baran dia tu" kata Gopal. Fang tidak dengar perbualan mereka kerana terlalu asyik suapkan si Rizu. Dia asyik tersenyum sahaja sepanjang hari

* * *

Selepas sahaja tamat latihan tempur untuk Lily, Bella dan Faye selama 2 hari. Kaizo rasa pelik kerana Lynna tidak datang ke Pulau Rintis. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi ke? Tapi Kaizo hiraukan sahaja perasaan dia itu. Dia teruskan dengan kehidupan dia seperti biasa

Seminggu sudah berlalu, Lynna masih lagi tidak datang ke Pulau Rintis. Kaizo rasa sunyi pula tanpa kehadiran Lynna di Pulau Rintis. Mungkin Lynna sibuk sekarang ini tetapi kenapa pada hari itu dia terburu-buru pulang, fikir Kaizo. Dia sambung balik dengan latihan tempur seorang diri di dalam kapal angkasanya

Seminggu bertukar menjadi sebulan. Lynna langsung tidak kembali ke Pulau Rintis dan Kaizo langsung tidak menerima apa-apa panggilan daripada Lynna. Dia menjadi risau tetapi dia ingatkan dirinya, bahawa Lynna ada kehidupan dia tersendiri, mungkin dia sibuk dengan hal-hal tersendiri sehingga terlupa untuk berhubung dengan dia tapi yang peliknya, setiap kali Kaizo menghubungi Lynna, dia langsung tidak menjawab panggilan dia. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kaizo mulai rindu dengan kawan baik dia. Faye, Bella dan Lily rasa, mereka patut betulkan balik keadaan. Jadi mereka membuat keputusan untuk pergi ke Kuala Lumpur dan bertanya kepada Lynna sendiri tapi mereka terpaksa bawa Fang sekali kerana dia tahu dimana tempat tinggal Lynna. Jadi mereka berempat bertolak ke Kuala Lumpur secara senyap-senyap

* * *

 **huhuhu... ok ke? kalau tak nak sambung boleh? xD**

 **hahahahaa... ini bukan sequel dan fanfic ini tiada kena mengena dengan 'Aku Abang, Kau Adik'**

 **Ini hanyalah saja-saja buat... kalau tak suka xD katakan tidak suka~ hahahahaha**

 **Lagu di atas adalah lagu Lucky by Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat**

 **p/s - I know I failed in romance genre :P**


	2. Sibuk

**Welcome semua :3 Hahahaha... ini adalah kisah percintaan antara Lynna and Kaizo xD**

 **kalau tak menjadi, sila beritahu yea T_T author memang tak reti tulis genre romance**

 **but i i will try! TO THE NEVER GAVE UP LAND!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy (or not)**

* * *

Sibuk

"Kamu ada nampak tak adik aku?" tanya Kaizo kepada kawan-kawan adiknya yang sedang sibuk bersembang di kedai Tok Aba "Satu hari aku mencari dia, langsung tak jumpa. Dia dan Faye entah pergi ke mana"

"Err.. maaf abang Kaizo. Kita orang tak tahu mana dia orang pergi" kata Boboiboy yang sedang mengelap cawan

"Ha ah, semalam kita orang nampak Lily ada dekat sini tapi hari ini dia takde pula. Entah-entah dia orang pergi merayap dekat bandar tiga orang tu" kata Yaya

"Dey! Kau tak rasa pelik ke kalau Fang merayap dengan dia orang berdua. Lily kan selalu ada dekat sini kalau Boboiboy ada. Faye tu akan ikut sahaja ke mana Lily pergi. Fang tu mesti ada dengan kita.. entah-entah, dia ada idea nakal dia tu lagi" Gopal lihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mana tahu tiba-tiba Fang muncul dengan idea tak betul dia

"Haiyaaa! lu boleh tak jangan fikir yang bukan-bukan. Dia tu kan sudah berhenti jadi nakal"

"Ha ah, betul kata Ying" kata Boboiboy "Abang Kaizo cubalah hubungi dia, mesti dia akan angkat panggilan abang Kaizo"

"Aku sudah hubungi dia tapi dia langsung tak nak angkat. Budak ni memang betul-betul nak kena denda dengan aku" Kaizo tenangkan diri dia sebelum dia mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Dia duduk di atas bangku kedai Tok Aba "Kamu rasa, adik aku selalu pergi ke mana?"

"Pantai?" kata Boboiboy

"Aku sudah cari dia dekat sana, dia tiada di situ" Boboiboy berikan cekodok pisang kepada Kaizo "Terima kasih tapi tak kan dia ada masalah lagi sampai nak sorokkan diri daripada aku" Kaizo kunyah cekodok chocolate itu sambil fikirkan sesuatu "Maaf, aku rasa aku perlu mencari dia. Entah mana budak ni pergi. Awal-awal pagi lagi sudah nak merayap aje kerja dia" Kaizo mengambil lagi cekodok pisang itu dan terus masukkan ke dalam mulut dia

Boboiboy terus hantar mesej kepada Fang untuk bertanyakan dia berada di mana?

* * *

Fang menerima mesej daripada Boboiboy tetapi dia tidak membalasnya. Dia terus mengetuk pintu club-house kepunyaan Lynna tetapi yang membuka pintu itu bukan Lynna tetapi kawan Lynna iaitu Juria "Fang? Apa Fang buat dekat sini? Siapa mereka ni?"

"Maaf kak Juria. Kami datang sebab nak cari kak Lynna" kata Fang

"Ha ah, kita orang risau pula dia tak datang ke Pulau Rintis selama sebulan. Ada apa-apa terjadi dekat dia ke?" Juria tidak menjawab pertanyaan Faye tadi. Dia hanya mengambil jaket dia dan kunci kereta dia "Akak nak pergi mana?"

"Kamu semua ikut akak" kata Juria sambil menutup pintu rumah itu. Mereka pandang satu sama lain dan terus sahaja ikut Juria tanpa berfikir panjang. Semasa mereka di dalam kereta Juria, mereka tidak berkata apa sehinggalah Fang membuka mulutnya

"Kak Juria, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dekat kak Lynna?" Fang memandang Juria yang sedang serius memandu kereta disebelahnya. Muka dia ada sedikit kerisauaan. Juria tidak menjawab pertanyaan Fang tadi, dia terus membelok keretanya ke kiri. Fang tidak tahu ke mana Juria ingin membawa mereka "Kak Juria?" panggil Fang lagi

"Maaf Fang, akak sebenarnya rasa berat hati nak beritahu apa yang berlaku sebenarnya tapi disebabkan kamu berempat datang ke sini. Akak tidak boleh menipu kamu berempat tapi kalau boleh, jangan beritahu Kaizo"

"Kenapa akak?" tanya Faye

"Sebulan lepas, masa Lynna baru sahaja balik dari Pulau Rintis. Akak nampak dia begitu cemas dan tidak berkata apa-apa" Juria mulai bercerita apa yang berlaku "Akak tahu dengan perangai Lynna. Dia tidak akan bercerita kalau dia tahu diri dia sudah mulai jatuh cinta"

"WHATTTT?!" Menjerit Faye, Bella dan Lily di belakang kereta. Fang pandang kebelakang dengan muka marah dia dan lalu dia pandang ke depan balik

"Maksud akak, kak Lynna jatuh cinta dengan abang ke?" tanya Fang lagi. Dia ingin tahu adakah benar atau Lynna jatuh cinta dengan orang lain. Fang tersenyum sedikit dan Faye nampak senyuman sepupu di cermin. Lalu dia tolak sedikit kepala Fang supaya tidak senyum sangat, kalau tidak, nanti dia akan kecewa. Mereka tahu dengan perangai Fang, dari dulu lagi dia berharap sangat abang dia dan Lynna akan bersama

"Yea Fang" kata Juria "Selama ni dia dan abang kamu nampak sahaja mesra tapi dalam diam, mereka sebenarnya sudah lama mencintai satu sama lain cuma... mereka tidak perasan dengan perasaan itu sahaja. Akak perasan dengan perubahan itu semenjak dia kerap sangat pergi ke Pulau Rintis. Dia nampak lebih ceria daripada sebelum ini. Dua minggu lepas, Lynna diamkan diri kerana dia nak fikirkan dulu. Yelah, dulu dia kecewa, sedih, patah hati, tiap-tiap hari asyik nak cari nahas dengan musuh-musuh dia sahaja. Akak juga rasa kasihan kerana sebelum ini, ramai yang tidak boleh terima dia seadanya. Walaupun rahsia kami perlu dirahsiakan tetapi dia ingin lihat, sejauh mana cinta mereka tapi semuanya berakhir dengan kekecewaan. Sampai akak sendiri jadi risau dengan dia tapi semenjak dia kenal abang kau tahun lepas, dia kembali ceria. Pada mulanya, dia memang anggap Kaizo sebagai kawan sahaja"

"Abang pun selalu beritahu Fang yang mereka adalah kawan sahaja tapi tak tahu apa perasaan abang sebenarnya. Yang Fang tahu dia asyik fikirkan tentang misi misi misi misi dan buli adik dia" kata Fang. Dia terdengar gelakan tiga orang perempuan di belakang. Fang hiraukan sahaja "Tapi rasa pelik pula kalau abang bercinta. Mesti kelakar. Abang tu bukannya lelaki romantis. Dia tu tahu hukum orang sahaja, lepas tu garang, ganas, sadis dan tegas. Nak kata gila tu, entahlah"

"Hehehe... orang macam abang Fang tu pun ada juga hati dan perasaan. Hati dia akan lembut dengan orang yang dia sayang. Cuma bila hati dia sudah terpikat, orang lain akan rasa pelik" Juria mula memandu keretanya masuk ke dalam perkarangan kawasan hospital

"Lembut apa kebendanya, asyik tahu buli aku sahaja" bisik Fang "Eh, kita dekat hospital? Kak Lynna sakit ke?" tanya Fang

"Hmm.. minggu lepas sepatutnya Lynna nak beritahu abang awak perkara yang sebenarnya tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak diingini berlaku. Dia di serang oleh musuh dia sendiri tapi jangan risau, dia selamat dan musuh dia tu, kami semua dapat hapuskan dia" Juria parking keretanya di tepi bangunan hospital "Kita sudah pun sampai" Mereka semua keluar dari kereta tersebut dan terus ikut Juria ke tingkat 3. Mereka melihat pesakit-sakit lain yang ada di situ. Fang sebenarnya rasa takut nak jumpa Lynna kerana dia takut kalau dia melihat Lynna koma atau patah kaki ke, patah tangan ke atau apa-apa yang lebih teruk daripada itu tetapi Juria hanya berikan dia senyuman untuk nyatakan tiada benda buruk yang berlaku. Juria membuka pintu wad dan lalu memberikan mereka semua masuk dulu

"KAK LYNNA!" jerit Faye, Bella dan Lily sambil berlari ke arah katil Lynna. Lynna terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka berempat. Juria tinggalkan mereka untuk berbual, sementara dia pergi ke kantin hospital untuk makan

"Kak Lynna ok ke?" tanya Lily sambil melihat Lynna terbaring di atas katil dengan muka pucat dia

"Akak ok sahaja" Lynna kelihatan ceria sedikit dengan kehadiran mereka "Fang pun ada dekat sini?"

"Ha ah" kata Faye "Kami ke sini sebenarnya risau dengan kak Lynna tak datang ke Pulau Rintis. Kami bawa Fang ke sini pun sebab dia tahu rumah kak Lynna tapi kak Lynna jangan risau, abang Kaizo tidak tahu kami ke sini"

"Kalau dia tahu, mesti dia akan marah kamu berempat" Lynna bangunkan diri dia untuk duduk "Terima kasih kerana risaukan tentang diri akak. Akak tidak datang ke Pulau Rintis sebab akak perlukan masa untuk berfikir" Lynna rasa pelik pula melihat muka Faye, Bella dan Lily tersenyum lebar kepada diri dia tapi kenapa Fang senyap sahaja? fikir Lynna. Fang hanya bersandar di dinding sambil melihat Lynna "Fang, kamu ok ke?"

"Fang ok" Fang datang ke arah katil Lynna "Kak Lynna..." kaki dia kena pijak oleh Faye. Fang melihat Faye dengan wajah marah dia "Yang kau pijak kaki aku apasal"

"Syhhh! kau janganlah tanya kak Lynna tentang perkara tadi" kata Faye

"Perkara tadi?"

"Maaf kak Lynna. Sebenar-" Mulut Fang kena tutup dengan tangan Bella. Dia lepaskan tangan Bella dengan begitu kasar sekali "Yang korang ni apasal? Nak kena kejar dengan harimau bayang aku ke?" marah Fang

"Wei Fang, apa kata kau jangan sebut tentang tadi dalam kereta. Biarkan perkara itu diselesaikan oleh mereka sendiri" kata Bella dengan suara marah dia. Fang tidak pedulik dengan kata-kata Bella, dia nak juga katakan perkara yang sebenarnya tapi dia akan janji dengan diri sendiri dia tidak akan beritahu abang dia

"Suka hati aku lah! Ini pun ada kena mengena dengan aku juga kan!" Fang terus bermasam muka

"Wei wei.. janganlah bergaduh dekat hospital" kata Lily "Maaf kak Lynna sebab kita orang bawak si panas baran ni. Lagipun kita orang perlukan dia sebab kita orang tak tahu kak Lynna tinggal dekat mana"

"Takpe tapi Fang jangan marah-marah lagi" Lynna pegang tangan Fang "Fang, akak tahu apa yang kamu semua katakan tadi. Akak tahu apa yang kak Juria ceritakan dekat kamu berempat" Fang tidak lepaskan tangan Lynna dan lalu dia tersenyum sedikit "Jadi Fang ok kalau akak beritahu abang tentang perasaan kak Lynna?"

"MESTILAH OK!" Terus dia kena ketuk dengan Lily "Hehehe.. maaf" Fang tersengih "Tapi Fang tak tahu dengan perasaan abang, kalau dia selama ini anggap kak Lynna sebagai kawan sahaja macam mana? Nanti kak Lynna akan kecewa juga lagi"

"Itu kamu tidak perlu risau. Akak tahulah bagaimana untuk menghadapi kekecewaan akak nanti" Lynna terbatuk sedikit "Walaupun apa yang terjadi nanti, dia tetap kawan baik akak"

"Kak Lynna cepat sembuh tau" kata Fang. Lalu dia peluk Lynna "Bila kak Lynna sudah sembuh, kak Lynna datang balik ke Pulau Rintis. Abang sebenarnya rindukan kak Lynna. Dia rindu dengan sahabat baik dia. Setiap hari Fang nampak dia menjalani latihan tempur sorang-sorang" Lynna hanya mendengar sahaja kata-kata Fang itu sambil membelai rambut Fang "Kak Lynna, Fang sebenarnya gembira dapat tahu yang- WEI! APASAL KORANG BERTIGA HERET AKU!" Faye, Bella dan Lily heret kaki Fang jauh daripada Lynna. Mereka heret dia keluar dari bilik itu. Lynna sabar sahaja dengan gelagat mereka, dia tergelak sedikit

"Sudahlah tu Fang. Bagi lah kak Lynna berehat daripada dengar luahan kau yang merapu tu" kata Bella "Jom balik! Esok-esok kau boleh bermanja balik dengan kak Lynna"

"Kami pergi dulu!" kata Lily dan Faye. Fang terus bermasam muka

"Korang ni! Memang suka cari pasal dengan aku" Fang menghentak-hentak kaki dia keluar dari hospital itu dan terus tunggu di tepi kereta Juria. Pada hari itu juga mereka balik ke Pulau Rintis dan Kaizo sudah menunggu Fang dan Faye pulang ke rumah. Muka dia amat menakutkan apabila Fang dan Faye membuka pintu rumah. Malam itu juga mereka berdua dikenakan hukuman latihan tempur tetapi Fang tidak kisah kerana dia tahu abang dia suka sangat bagi hukuman

* * *

Tiga hari selepas itu, Lynna berdiri di depan pintu rumah Kaizo. Dia tidak tahu samada hendak pusing sahaja dan balik ke KL atau ketuk pintu rumah itu. Dia tahu dia sedang mengambil risiko yang tinggi tapi dia kata kepada diri dia, yang dia adalah seorang yang tabah dan berani. Jadi dia ketuk pintu rumah itu tetapi tiada siapa yang menjawabnya. Dia ketuk lagi sekali, masih juga yang sama. Lynna rasa sedikit kecewa dan terus dia pusing kebelakang dan nampak Kaizo dan Fang sedang mengangkat sebuah kotak yang penuh dengan lobak merah

"KAK LYNNA!" Fang menjerit kegembiraan

"Err.. hai Fang" Lynna tersenyum sedikit. Fang dan Kaizo berjalan menuju ke arah Lynna "Kamu berdua dari pasar tani ke tadi?"

"Ha ah! Abang ajak Fang pergi ke pasar tani. Semua lobak merah yang ada dekat pasar tadi, semua kita orang borong" Lynna tergelak melihat dua beradik yang suka makan lobak merah "Kak Lynna, jom masuk ke dalam!"

"Selamat kembali, Lynna" kata Kaizo. Fang nampak abang dia tersenyum sedikit melihat Lynna sudah kembali ke sini

"Terima kasih Kaizo" Lynna senyum malu "Mari aku tolong angkatkan"

"Tak perlu, biar aku yang angkat kotak ni. Kau tolong bukakan pintu" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius sahaja. Lynna ambil kunci rumah tangan Kaizo dan terus dia bukakn pintu untuk Fang dan Kaizo. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut

"Kak Lynna nak tolong Fang masak tak hari ini?" kata Fang sambil berjalan menuju ke dapur "Hari ni Fang masak sup lobak merah untuk abang tapi kalau kak Lynna ada idea lain, kita bolehlah masak sama-sama" mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam dapur

"Ermmm... akak tiada idea nak masak apa" Lynna melihat Fang dan Kaizo letakkan kotak itu di atas meja makan "Tapi akak tak menganggu ke?"

"Tak! Fang sudah terbiasa dengan kak Lynna ada dekat sini.. betul tak abang?" Fang tersenyum lebar dekat abang dia tetapi Kaizo buat-buat tidak nampak. Dia sibukkan diri dengan mengemas lobak merah itu di dalam peti sejuk "Abang ni, buat-buat tak dengar pulak"

"Biarkan lah dia" kata Lynna "Mari akak tolong Fang kemaskan"

Mereka bertiga kemaskan lobak merah itu dan terus keluarkan bahan-bahan untuk masak pada hari itu tetapi Kaizo menyibuk dekat dapur. Kadang-kadang dia halau adik dia keluar dari dapur, dia suruh adik dia pergi bermain dekat luar. Kadang-kadang dia pergi marah adik dia sebab sibuk sahaja tapi Fang tak kisah sangat dengan kemarahan abang dia. Fang asyik tersenyum sahaja melihat abang dia cuba dekatkan diri dengan Lynna. Secara senyap, Fang keluar dari rumah tersebut dan terus kedai Tok Aba sambil bersiul kegembiraan

Kembali ke rumah Kaizo

"Hmm.. adik aku sudah keluar pulak" kata Kaizo melihat keadaan rumah sunyi sahaja

"Yea ke, entah-entah dia tengah belajar" Lynna potong lobak merah itu

"PANGGGGGG!" Kaizo menjerit nama adiknya tetapi tiada sahutan dari Fang "PANGGGGG!" Kaizo dapat rasakan adik dia sudah pun keluar. Dia terus sahaja sambung memotong kentang "Aku nak tanya boleh?"

"Hmm.. tanya apa?" Lynna tidak alihkan permandangan dia kerana tekun sangat memotong lobak merah

"Mana kau pergi bulan lepas?"

"Fang tak beritahu kau?"

"Tak" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Shadow dan Pikachu duduk di muka pintu dapur sambil melihat Kaizo dan Lynna berdiri bersebelahan, memotong lobak merah dan kentang sambil berbual-bual "Si Pang tu langsung tak beritahu aku apa-apa"

"Aku sebenarnya masuk hospital sebab aku kena serangan musuh tapi kau tak perlu risau"

"Baguslah kau selamat" kata Kaizo "Aku cuma fikirkan kau hanya sibuk dengan hal kau sahaja"

"Takdelah.. aku sebenarnya tidak datang ke sini sebab aku perlukan ruang untuk berfikir. Kejadian tempoh hari dekat taman, buatkan aku tersedar dengan perasaan aku" Makin lama makin pelahan Lynna memotong lobak merah itu. Dia tidak tahu samada dia perlu terus beritahu tentang perasaan dia yang sebenarnya atau simpan sahaja di dalam hatinya "Aku.. aku.."

"Yang kau sebenarnya sukakan aku" Kaizo tidak alihkan perhatian dia. Dia teruskan sahaja memotong kentang itu. Lynna tidak berkata apa, dia hanya berhenti memotong "Aku tahu tentang itu. Sewaktu kau terburu-buru pulang ke KL. Aku nampak kelainan sedikit di mata kau" Lynna diam sahaja "Kau tak perlu risau, hati kau tak kan kecewa lagi"

"Terima kasih" Lynna hanya menjawab dengan nada yang pelahan. Terus dia sambung balik memotong lobak merah. Mereka berlumba siapa dapat siapkan dulu dan akhirnya Kaizo yang menang. Mereka tidak sedar yang Fang sudah pun pulang dari kedai Tok Aba. Dia dengan air minuman Ice Blended Chocolate Special, perhatikan sahaja gelagat mereka berdua, lalu dia tersenyum kambing di situ. Lynna bernyanyi-nyanyi sedikit sambil masukkan beberapa bahan ke dalam sup tersebut. Kaizo pula sedang sediakan juice lobak merah. Mereka berdua hanya senyap sahaja, tidak mahu berkata apa lagi. Lalu Fang senyap-senyap naik ke dalam bilik dia. Terus dia mesej Faye, Lily dan Bella untuk memberitahu tentang Kaizo dan Lynna

* * *

"HAH! AKU SUDAH AGAK DAH! SI ITIK TU SUKA DEKAT SI ANGSA PUTIH!" kata Lily selepas sahaja dia menerima mesej dari Fang. Dia dengan Faye berada di bandar Pulau Rintis, keluar berjalan-jalan sambil membeli belah

"Kau kalau tak panggil abang sepupu aku si itik boleh tak?"

"Hehehe... maaf Faye. Aku sudah terbiasa tapi kita perlu buatkan sesuatu yang romantic. Lebih romantic daripada berkelah hari itu!"

"Aduh" Faye menepuk dahinya "Sudah sudah lah tu Lily, dia orang kan sudah bersama. Tak kan kau nak kacau dia orang lagi"

"Bukan nak kacau sahabat baik ku! Tapi ini semuanya untuk kebaikkan si itik yang garang tu juga. Dia perlu tunjukkan cinta dia kepada si angsa putih! Kau tahu sahajalah perangai si itik tu macam mana. Muka asyik serius sahaja, suara asyik nak pakai suara garang aje. Macam mana dia nak jadi lelaki yang ingin meluahkan segala-galanya kepada puteri angsa putih" Lily berpusing-pusing di tepi jalan dan lepas itu dia pegang tiang lampu dan lalu peluk. Dia berdrama di situ "Jangan risau kak Lynna, Lily akan bantu kak Lynna dan semoga kamu berdua bahagia selama-lamanya. Lepas tu kahwinlah korang, pergilah mengembara ke angkasa lepas. Jangan lupa bawak si landak tu sekali. DAN AKU BEBAS UNTUK MENGEJAR BOBOIBOY! TANPA DI KEJAR OLEH KAPTEN ITIK!"

"Kawan aku sudah tak betul rupanya" Faye terpaksa menarik tangan Lily dari pelukan tiang itu "Jomlah Lily, kau sambung ajelah idea kau tu dekat rumah. Kita ni pun belum habis shopping lagi"

"Yoshhh! Aku nak beli baju yang lawa-lawa! Khas untuk Boboiboy ku! Mesti dia suka" Tiba-tiba mood Lily bertukar "I'm coming for you my dear!" Lily masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai pakaian dan terus mencari baju yang cantik. Faye melihat sahaja gelagat sahabat baik dia sehinggalah Lily panggil dia untuk menolong memilih baju yang sesuai untuk memikat hati Boboiboy

* * *

Lynna mengambil bau sup lobak merah itu. Bau dia memang menusuk kalbu, sehingga membuat Kaizo tersenyum sinis melihat sup tersebut. Dia sebenarnya perut dia sudah berbunyi apabila dia terhidu dengan sup lobak merah itu. Lynna mengambil dua mangkuk dan dua cawan. Serta merta Kaizo tuangkan juice lobak merah yang dia buatkan tadi. Lynna pula letakkan sebuah mangkuk besar yang penuh dengan sup lobak merah. Mereka bukan makan begitu sahaja, Lynna sudah sediakan nasi untuk makan bersama dengan sup tersebut. Fang mengintai mereka berdua. Dia tersenyum sahaja melihat Lynna dan abang dia duduk di kerusi meja makan. Lalu dia pun menyibuk sekali

"ADIK NAK MAKAN SEKALI BOLEH?" Terkejut Kaizo dan Lynna tiba-tiba sahaja melihat Fang melompat masuk ke dalam dapur. Mereka ingat, hanya mereka berdua sahaja di rumah rupanya bukan

"Boleh" Lynna bangun untuk mengambil mangkuk Fang

"Kak Lynna tak perlu ambilkan, biar adik sendiri yang pergi ambil" Kaizo rasa pelik melihat adiknya memanggil dirinya adik kepada Lynna "Kak Lynna duduk dan sambung makan dengan abang" Fang tersenyum sahaja. Kaizo perhatikan sahaja adik dia yang senyum semacam itu. Dia dapat rasakan yang adik dia tahu tentang dia dan Lynna. Fang mengambil mangkuk, sudu dan cawan dia, dan terus dia duduk disebelah Lynna "Kak Lynna! Kalau kak Lynna datang sini setiap hari.. mesti abang lagi suka!" Kaizo perasan perangai adik dia berubah menjadi macam Rizu

"Boleh, akak boleh datang ke sini setiap hari tapi itu pun kalau akak tak sibuk" kata Lynna sambil letakkan sedikit nasi di dalam mangkuk Fang

"Adik sebenarnya suka kalau kak Lynna datang sini. Rasa aman sedikit sebab abang pun tak marah-marah adik" Kaizo menggenggam sudunya. Dia rasa geram pula dengan adik dia tetapi dia tetap dengan muka serius dia "Kak Lynna bolehlah jadi kakak ipar yang terbaik untuk adik!" Muka Lynna merah sedikit dan Kaizo buat-buat tidak dengar

"Fang"

"Yea kak Lynna" Fang tersenyum sahaja melihat Lynna, dengan matanya bersinar-sinar seperti dia meminta sesuatu harapan daripada Lynna

"Fang, hubungan akak dengan abang kamu masih lagi awal" kata Lynna secara lembut "Fang janganlah anggap pula yang kami akan berkahwin tidak lama lagi. Manalah tahu, tiba-tiba kami berpisah tapi kami berdua akan tetap menjadi kawan baik"

"Betul ni kak Lynna?"

"Betul" Fang peluk Lynna "Jom kita makan sementara masih lagi panas"

"Pang! Boleh tak kau jangan menyibuk sangat dengan abang dan kak Lynna. Abang nak berbincang dengan dia pun tak boleh" kata Kaizo secara tiba-tiba "Kau pergi makan dekat dalam bilik!" Fang terus bangun dari kerusi dan ambil mangkuk dia. Dia dengan muka masam, terus keluar dari dapur "JANGAN NAK DENGARKAN PERBUALAN KITA ORANG PULA!" Fang lari lintang pukang ke dalam bilik dia

"Kaizo.. Kaizo.. kasihan si Fang tu"

"Maaf, sebab aku memang ada sesuatu untuk bercakap dengan kau"

"Kau nak cakap apa, Kaizo?" Kaizo diam sekejap dan lalu berkata sesuatu sambil melihat Lynna menghirup sup lobak merah

"Aku sebenarnya sudah lama sukakan kau tapi aku cuma pendamkan sahaja perasaan itu. Semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu di kedai Tok Aba. Entah kenapa pada waktu tu aku tertarik dengan kau dan aku cerita segala-galanya tentang diri aku dan adik aku juga" Lynna rasa nak tergelak melihat Kaizo katakan suka kepada diri dia kerana selama ini dia melihat Kaizo seorang yang serius dan garang tapi dia sebenarnya rasa bahagia setiap kali bersama dengan Kaizo

"Bagi aku, kau nampak pelik sangat bila dalam hal bercinta but... we can take it slow on our new relationship" kata Lynna. Dia sentuh sedikit jari Kaizo dan terus berikan senyuman kepada Kaizo. Senyuman kegembiraan dia

"Aku janji aku akan buat kau gembira"

"Thank you Kaizo tapi kalau aku tak gembira macam mana? Kau nak bagi aku latihan tempur ke?" Lynna ketawa sedikit dan lalu Kaizo turut ketawa juga "Baiklah Kapten Kaizo, aku juga akan gembirakan kau dan adik kau yang suka sangat menyibuk tentang hal kita"

"Dia memang suka menyibuk pun"

"ABANG PAIZOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lynna memandang ke pintu rumah Kaizo. Rizu sedang mengetuk-getuk pintu rumah sambil menjerit nama Kaizo "ABANG PAIZOOOOOOO!"

"Aku pergi buka pintu sekejap" Kaizo bangun dan tinggalkan Lynna bersendirian di dapur. Kaizo membuka pintu rumahnya dan nampak Rizu di dalam pakaian pelik "Rizu nak apa?"

Rizu buka gulungan sehelai kertas dan lalu membaca "SAYA PIZU! SI COMEL PENGUIN INGIN MENJEMPUT KAPTEN KAIZO DAN PUTERI LYNNA KE KAPAL ANGKASA!"

"Kapal angkasa? Rizu jemput abang ke kapal angkasa sebab apa? ada apa dekat sana?"

"Pizu tak tahu tapi masa Pizu buka pintu, ada orang suruh pakai pakaian ni dan bacakan surat ni dekat abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna"

"Hmmm... Rizu masuk sekejab" Kaizo terus naik ke atas dan ketuk bilik adiknya. Rizu pula masuk ke dalam dapur dan lalu makan bersama Lynna "PANGGGG! APA YANG KAU BUAT DEKAT KAPAL ANGKASA ABANG?" Fang membuka pintu biliknya dengan muka masam dia

"Abang kalau tak menjerit dekat adik tak boleh ke?" kata Fang

"Abang menjerit sebab abang nak tahu. Apa yang kau telah lakukan dekat kapal angkasa abang? Siap kau suruh Rizu pakai pakaian pelik-pelik, lepas tu jemput abang dan Lynna ke kapal angkasa"

"Mana ada adik buat apa-apa, entah-entah si Lahap punya kerja. Baik abang pergi periksa" Kaizo tidak berkata apa lagi, dia terus keluar dari rumah untuk pergi ke kapal angkasanya. Dia tidak bawa Lynna, Rizu ataupun adiknya ikut dia sekali. Dia hanya hubungi Lahap untuk bawa dia masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa. Setelah dia sampai ke kapal angkasa, dia terkejut melihat Lahap memakai bow-tie

"Kau kenapa?"

"Errr.. hehehehe.. mana Lynna, kapten?" tanya Lahap

"Kenapa aku perlu bawa dia sekali. Aku datang ke sini sebab nak tengok apa yang sudah terjadi dekat kapal angkasa aku" Kaizo periksa semua tempat tetapi semuanya dalam keadaan asal kecuali tempat latihan tempur. Dia terkejut melihat sebuah piano besar berada di tepi dinding kapal angkasa "Apa semua ni?"

"Sebenarnya ini semua rancangan dari Faye, Lily dan Bella. Saya membantah sebenarnya tapi dia orang nak buat juga"

"Tiga orang tu memang tak serik-serik nak kena latihan tempur dengan aku" kata Kaizo dengan nada marah dia "Apa tujuan mereka letak piano di situ?"

"Errr.. dia orang nak bagi kapten berdating dengan Lynna dekat kapal angkasa. Menari-nari dekat kapal angkasa" Lahap tersengih "Kapten marah ke?"

"Kau ingat aku tak marah. Kau buang sahaja piano tu dan hantar aku terus ke bumi"

"Baik kapten" Lahap terus hantar kaptennya ke bumi. Kaizo memang cukup marah apabila ada orang yang suka sibuk dalam hal hubungan dia dengan Lynna. Terus mood dia menjadi tidak baik. Selepas sahaja dia sampai di bumi, Kaizo masuk ke rumah dengan perasaan marah dia

"Kaizo? kenapa? apa yang berlaku?" tanya Lynna. Dia berada di ruang tamu untuk temankan Rizu dan Fang menonton cerita kartun "Kau tak apa-apa ke?"

"Abang Paizo nampak marah" kata Rizu sambil makan kerepek pisang dia. Mereka bertiga melihat Kaizo naik ke atas dan terus masuk ke dalam biliknya tanpa berkata apa. Lynna rasa risau pula. Fang tak suka kalau abang dia bad mood begitu sebab yang jadi mangsanya, adalah dia "Kakak Lynna pergilah pujuk abang Paizo" Lalu Lynna tinggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu dan terus naik ke bilik Kaizo. Dia ketuk bilik Kaizo dan lalu membukanya

"Kaizo?" Lynna masuk langkah ke dalam bilik Kaizo dan tiba-tiba sahaja muncul satu lubang dari lantai bilik Kaizo. Lubang itu menarik Lynna masuk ke dalam tetapi Lynna sempat memegang tepi lubang itu untuk keluarkan dirinya dari lubang tersebut tetapi tarikan lubang itu begitu kuat sekali. Lynna menjerit dan Kaizo keluar dari bilik airnya "KAIZO!"

"LYNNA!" Kaizo pegang tangan Lynna untuk tarik keluar dari lubang itu tetapi kedua-dua mereka termasuk ke dalam lubang yang bercahaya itu. Fang dan Rizu muncul di pintu bilik Kaizo dan lubang bercahaya itu hilang

"Abang?! Kak Lynna?!" Fang berlari dan duduk di tengah-tengah bilik abangnya. Dia memegang lantai bilik itu "ABANGGGG! KAK LYNNAAAAAA!"

"Abang Paizo! Kakak Lynnaaaaaa!"

"Fang, jangan risau. Kita orang cuma hantar dia ke alam fantasy sahaja" Fang menoleh kebelakang dan nampak Faye, Lily dan Bella

"Apa maksud kau?" tanya Fang yang masih lagi terduduk di atas lantai

"Well, since I'm a genius.. aku tahu abang kau mesti marah sebab panggil dia dan kak Lynna pergi ke kapal angkasa. Kacau hubungan dia orang berdua dan jangkaan aku memang tepat! Lepas tu mesti kak Lynna akan tenangkan prince charming dia and kita orang telah meminta bantuan daripada kawan kak Lynna untuk hantar mereka ke dunia fantasy!" kata Bella dengan bangganya. Dia terlalu bangga sangat dengan rancangan dia tadi

"Yang korang pergi hantar dia orang ke sana buat apa?" Fang bangun dari tempat dia duduk tadi "Takde kerja lain ke korang nak buat"

"Ala Fang, bagi lah dia orang berfeeling-feeling sekejap dengan fantasy adventure dia orang. Lagipun dia orang pergi untuk satu hari sahaja. Jangan lah risau sangat, nanti dia orang akan datang balik punya" kata Lily "Lagipun kau kan suka sangat menyibuk dalam hubungan dia orang"

"Tapi korang pun sibuk juga dengan hubungan dia orang!"

"Janganlah marah, nanti dia orang akan datang balik dengan hubungan mereka yang telah tercipta di dalam alam fantasy" Lily bayangkan si itik sebagai prince charming kepada tuan puteri angsa putih. Mesti mereka akan lebih loving-loving lagi selepas ini dan si kapten itik tidak akan ganggu dia lagi selepas ini

"Hmmm.. kalau dia orang tak datang balik, nahas korang!" Fang keluar dari bilik dengan menolak mereka bertiga. Rizu ikut sahaja Fang kemana dia nak pergi. Fang mulai risau, kalau dunia fantasy itu penuh dengan raksasa ganas ataupun orang jahat. Macam mana mereka berdua tidak dapat pulang ke dunia asal mereka? Adakah mereka akan kekal selama-lamanya di sana, serabut pemikiran Fang "Harap abang dan kak Lynna selamat" bisik Fang

* * *

 **Hahaha.. masuk ajelah genre fantasy dalam ni xD hahahaahahahahahahahahahahaa!**

 **oh yea Lily, bila masa Lily asyik mengalah dengan si kapten itik? pelik sekejap... hmmmmm**

 **Jumpa lagi.. tapi tak tahu bila**


	3. Alam Fantasy

**Welcome back my fellow readers :3 hehehee... apa khabar semua? semunya sudah tidak sabar dengan Boboiboy Galaxy!**

 **Author pun sudah tak sabar (kalau fang tak muncul dalam episode pertama, nahas dia nanti)**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberikan review! tak sangka pula author akan dapat review untuk genre romance yang tak seberapa ni but i will not gave up!**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesilapan di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Alam Fantasy

"Lynna... bangun" Lynna membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit dan lalu dia nampak wajah Kaizo yang sedang melihat dirinya. Muka dia agak risau sekali "Kau ok ke?" Lalu Kaizo periksa kepala Lynna jikalau ada kecederaan apa-apa

"Kepala aku sakit sedikit sahaja" Lynna bangun dan usik kepala dia. Selamat kepala dia tiada kecederaan yang serius "Kita dekat mana ni?" Lynna melihat sekeliling dia. Dia rasa dia kenal tempat itu. Baru dia tersedar, yang dia sebenarnya berada di dunia lain. Dunia di mana terletaknya istana dia sendiri. Lynna menepuk dahinya dan dia rasa begitu geram sekali

"Kenapa dengan kau?" tanya Kaizo. Dia hulurkan tangannya kepada Lynna dan lalu Lynna mencapai tangan itu dan terus bangun dari tempat yang dia jatuh tadi

"Aku kenal tempat ini" kata Lynna sambil bersihkan baju dia yang ada sedikit kekotoran "Dunia ini dipanggil Unseen World tapi dunia ini bukan seperti dunia yang kita pernah masuk dulu" Lynna berjalan ke depan sambil diikuti oleh Kaizo "Kita perlu mencari jalan pulang ke istana aku"

"Istana kau?"

"Yea, cermin yang terletak di dalam bilik aku. Cermin itu dapat kembalikan kita ke dunia asal kita tapi kena portal tadi bawa kami ke sini. Entah-entah ini mesti musuh aku punya kerja. Nahas lah dia orang nanti" Kaizo melihat Lynna yang sedang marah-marah itu. Terasa sangat comel pula tetapi dia tidak gelakan Lynna. Dia hanya diam sahaja dan ikut Lynna dari belakang "Tak tahulah berapa lama kita akan berada di sini. Dunia ni luas, nak cari pulang ke istana aku, bukannya sesuatu kerja yang mudah" kata Lynna sambil berjalan di tepi sungai yang sedang mengalir. Sungai itu begitu jernih, Kaizo dapat melihat beberapa jenis ikan sedang berenang-renang di dalamnya. Di tepi-tepi sungai, terdapat bunga-bunga kecil. Lynna hanya teruskan berjalan, ke arah mana dia pergi, dia sendiri tidak tahu. Mereka menyeberangi sungai itu dengan cara memijak di atas batu-batu besar yang ada di dalam sungai. Kaizo memegang tangan Lynna supaya dia tidak jatuh ke dalam sungai

"Kau tahu ke nak cari jalan pulang?"

"Hmmm... aku ingat-ingat lupa tapi aku tak kan mengalah untuk mencari jalan pulang. Aku tahu dekat sini ada sebuah perkampungan kecil. Kita mungkin dapat berehat di situ sekejap" kata Lynna. Mereka berdua ternampak satu jalan berbatu-batu yang berada di dalam hutan yang tidak begitu tebal. Lynna dan Kaizo ikut jalan itu dan teruskan perjalanan mereka. Keadaan hutan itu tidak menakutkan, mereka boleh dengar beberapa bunyi serangga yang berterbangan di sekeliling mereka. Ada juga beberapa kupu-kupu lalu di hadapan mereka dan mereka terdengar burung sedang bernyanyi di atas pokok. Lynna rasa sangat bahagia sekali dapat kembali ke dunia ini kerana semuanya kelihatan aman dan tenang. Tiada kesibukan lalu lintas, atau bunyi-bunyi yang amat membisingkan. Udara di situ sangat segar sehingga membuatkan Lynna dapat menarik nafas dengan lega. Kaizo melihat gelagat gadis itu, dia tersenyum sedikit

"Kenapa kau tak duduk sana di sini? Sini lebih tenang daripada dunia asal kita"

"Sebab aku masih ada lagi keluarga di sana. Kau mesti rasa pelikkan, macam mana aku ada istana dekat sini dan kenapa keluarga aku dekat dunia lain. Kalau aku cerita pun, kau akan keliru nanti dan mungkin juga tidak akan faham" Lynna pusingkan dirinya kebelakang dan berjalan kebelakang. Dia tersenyum melihat Kaizo "Aku jarang datang ke sini. Kalau aku datang ke sini pun sebab tertentu. Lagipun, aku mempunyai kehidupan aku tersendiri di dunia asal kita" Lalu Lynna pusingkan badan dia balik "Dekat sini kau bebas gunakan kuasa tapi dekat sini lain daripada dunia kita. Sini mana ada elektrik, semuanya seperti zaman medieval dulu tapi aku suka!" Mereka sudah menghampiri sebuah perkampungan kecil. Mereka nampak anak-anak kecil sedang bermain berlari-lari sekeliling ibu mereka yang sedang sidai kain. Ada beberapa pekerja sedang membersihkan sayur-sayuran dan juga buah-buahan mereka. Kaizo dan Lynna masuk ke dalam perkampungan itu. Mereka lalu di tepi-tepi perumhanan kecil penduduk perkampungan tersebut. Penduduk di situ tidak rasa hairan dengan kehadiran Lynna. Mereka hanya tunduk sebagai tanda hormat

"Mereka semua kenal kau?"

"Yup! Mereka tahu aku ni puteri" kata Lynna sambil melihat seorang anak lelaki kecil datang ke arah dia dan berikan sebuku roti kepada dia "Terima kasih tapi ini roti kamu, tidak perlu bagi saya"

"Jangan risau, ibu suruh berikan kepada Puteri Lynna" kata budak itu dan lalu lari kegembiraan

"Puteri Lynna datang ke sini kenapa?" tanya seorang lelaki tua di situ "Dan ini siapa?"

"Ini adalah Kaizo. Dia-"

"PUTERI LYNNA! MARILAH MAIN BERSAMA KAMI!" Sekumpulan kanak-kanak kecil perempuan menarik-narik tangan Lynna untuk pergi bermain bersama mereka. Lynna melihat Kaizo dan tunjukkan muka maaf kepada Kaizo. Dia pergi ikut kanak-kanak kecil itu. Kaizo melihat sahaja Lynna pergi dari situ dengan senyuman gembiranya terukir di wajahnya

"Hmmm... kalau kau sayangkan dia, jaga dia dengan baik" kata lelaki tua tadi itu kepada Kaizo

"Erkk?!"

"Walaupun dia jarang datang ke sini tapi kami sudah tahu dengan cara percakapan dia, senyuman dia kepada kamu. Dia sayang dan cintai kau" Lelaki tua itu sentuh bahu Kaizo "Matahari akan terbenam tidak lama lagi, apa kata kamu berehat sahaja di sini sebelum kamu dan tuan puteri teruskan perjalanan esok. Kebetulan malam ini, kami mengadakan jamuan makan"

"Terima kasih" kata Kaizo "Boleh saya bantu apa-apa untuk jamuan tersebut"

"Tak perlu" lelaki tua itu tersenyum kepada Kaizo "Kau pergilah berhibur dahulu" Lelaki tua itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Kaizo dan lalu beredar dari situ. Kaizo melihat balik Lynna yang kini sedang menari-nari kegembiraan bersama kanak-kanak kecil. Muzik telah dimainkan oleh penduduk-penduduk kampung. Iringan muzik tadi membuat Lynna berseronok menari dan tiba-tiba sahaja, budak-budak kecil itu menari Lynna masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah kecil untuk menyalin pakaian Lynna. Kaizo pun turut di tarik ke dalam rumah yang berlainan. Mereka juga turut menyuruh Kaizo menyalinkan pakaian dia dan Kaizo ikut sahaja permintaan mereka tanpa membantah. Dia menukar pakaiannya tetapi dia mengikat jaket biru dia di pinggang. Pakaian dia seperti penduduk-penduduk lelaki di situ. Selepas itu, dia keluar dari rumah itu dan lalu ternampak Lynna sudah pun menyalin pakaian dia. Lynna kelihatan begitu cantik dengan pakaian gaun labuh dia yang berwarna kuning. Kanak-kanak kecil tadi meletakkan mahkota yang diperbuat daripada bunga-bungaan, di atas kepala Lynna. Rambut dia sudah diikat begitu rapi. Lynna bangun dan ternampak Kaizo sedang memerhatikan dia. Kanak-kanak kecil tadi menolak Lynna pergi ke arah Kaizo

"Nampaknya, kau pun kena salin pakaian kau juga" Lynna tergelak kecil melihat Kaizo. Secara tidak langsung, Kaizo betulkan mahkota bunga itu di kepala Lynna "Kaizo?" muka Lynna sedikit merah kerana malu

"Kau kelihatan cantik sekali" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Lynna ketawa sedikit dan lalu dia tarik tangan Kaizo untuk pergi bersuka ria bersama penduduk-penduduk kampung tersebut. Lynna lepaskan tangan Kaizo dan terus menari sambil memegang gaun dia. Dia berpusing-pusing menari dengan kanak-kanak yang ada di situ. Lynna sempat lagi memetik sekuntum bunga yang ada di tepi sebuah rumah dan lalu berikan kepada seorang kanak-kanak perempuan. Dia berkata sesuatu kepada kanak-kanak itu dan lalu kanak-kanak perempuan itu berlari ke arah Kaizo. Dia berikan sekuntum bunga itu kepada Kaizo

"Abang Kaizo, menarilah dengan saya" kata kanak-kanak perempuan itu. Tanpa membantah, terus Kaizo mengikut kanak-kanak perempuan itu menari tetapi dia rasa kekok menari kerana dia sebelum ini mana pernah menari. Lynna ketawa sedikit melihat Kaizo yang tidak reti menari tapi dia gembira melihat Kaizo cuba sesuatu yang baru bagi diri dia

Malam itu, Kaizo dan Lynna duduk di atas bangku sambil memerhatikan bulan penuh yang di kelilingi oleh bintang-bintang berkelipan di langit. Mereka rehatkan diri selepas sahaja mereka habis bersuka ria bersama penduduk-penduduk di situ. Jamuan makan di perkampungan itu masih diteruskan tetapi ramai penduduk sudah masuk ke dalam rumah untuk beristirehat bersama keluarga. Hanya segelintir sahaja yang masih lagi bergelak ketawa bersama rakan-rakan mereka atau keluarga mereka sendiri

"Lynna"

"Yea Kaizo"

"Kenapa kau tidak memerintah kerajaan kau sendiri di sini. Penduduk-penduduk di sini semuanya sayangkan kau dan melayan kau dengan baik" Lynna menoleh ketepi untuk melihat wajah Kaizo

"Sebab memerintah bukan benda kesukaan aku. Aku ingin bebas bergerak ke sana sini seperti dunia asal kita. Aku ingin menjadi seorang manusia biasa tetapi apa boleh buat kalau aku sudah ditakdirkan dengan kuasa yang aku ada tapi aku tak merungut atau mengeluh dengan kuasa ini. Aku rasa seperti diri ini menjadi insan terpilih. Kau pun apa kurangnya, seorang pahlawan terkuat di galaxy dan juga seorang kapten yang garang, tegas dan ganas. Itu mengikut kata adik kau"

"Aku memang garang, tegas dan ganas. Aku begitu kerana ada sebabnya. Aku ingin melindungi Pang daripada ancaman musuh" kata Kaizo sambil memerhatikan lagi bulan di langit. Dia ternampak Lynna sedang menggigil kesejukan, lalu dia bangun dan tanggalkan jaket biru dia. Dia letak di atas bahu Lynna

"Terima kasih Kaizo" Kaizo duduk balik di tempat asal dia. Mereka berdua tidak berkata apa lagi, hanya memerhatikan sahaja gelagat penduduk-penduduk di situ dan lama kelamaan, Kaizo dapati bahu kirinya terasa berat. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan nampak Lynna sudah tertidur, kepalanya terbaring di atas bahu dia

"Selamat malam, tuan puteri"

* * *

Fang rasa bebas pula pada malam itu kerana tiada gangguan daripada abang dia. Jadi dia bebas lakukan apa sahaja yang dia mahukan, termasuklah memanggil dua kawan lelaki dia dan juga Rizu untuk bermalam di rumahnya. Mereka bergembira di situ sambil menonton television. Hari ini Fang telah memasang beberapa movie untuk mereka menonton bersama kecuali movie hantu kerana Rizu takut dengan cerita hantu. Fang telah siapkan popcorn, potato chips dan juga air untuk mereka makan sambil menonton movie tersebut

"Fang, apasal kau tak risau sangat dengan abang kau dan kak Lynna?" tanya Boboiboy. Mereka sudah tahu dengan kisah Kaizo dan Lynna termasuk ke dalam portal dan terus dicampakkan ke alam fantasy. Faye tiada dengan mereka pada malam itu. Dia pergi bermalam di rumah Bella bersama dengan Lily

"Mula-mula aku memang risau tapi setelah aku hubungi kawan kak Lynna. Baru aku berhenti risaukan mereka. Kawan kak Lynna kata, dunia itu tidaklah bahaya sangat cuma musuh-musuh kak Lynna sahaja yang ada. Aku yakin kak Lynna dan abang aku dapat berlawan dengan mereka. Dia orang kan kuat" kata Fang dengan penuh keyakinan "Esok nanti dia orang pulanglah ke dunia ni. Jadi aku bersuka ria di sini selama mana yang boleh! Hehehehee" dia ketawa sinis

"Tapi.. bagaimana kalau abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna nak duduk dekat sana selama-lamanya" tanya Rizu secara tiba-tiba

"Mana adalah, tak kan abang Kaizo nak tinggalkan abang Fang dekat sini sorang-sorang"

"Hehehehe... tapi kalau abang Paizo tinggalkan abang Fang sorang-sorang dekat sini, abang Fang boleh tinggal dengan Pizu! Kita jadi adik beradik lain ibu lain ayah selama-lamanya!" Fang terus sekeh kepala Rizu. Mereka gelak ketawa di atas sofa. Boboiboy juga turut ketawa bersama. Hanya Gopal sahaja yang serius menonton movie itu, tangan dia tidak henti-henti suapkan diri dia dengan popcorn

"Serius betul kawan aku sorang ni. Kalau pasal belajar aje, terus tak serius" kata Fang

"Dey! Mestilah kena serius. Kalau tak, macam mana kita nak tahu jalan cerita dia" kata Gopal secara tiba-tiba "Cuba kau tengok tu, dia orang dapat tahu orang tu bukannya orang baik pun. Sebenarnya orang jahat. Penipu punya kawan"

"Hmmm.. yelah kena serius tapi bila nak serius masa belajar?" Gopal tersengih

"Hehehehe... itu esok-esok aku serius"

"Cheh, esok konon.. esok-esok main game, bukannya belajar" Fang bermasam muka sambil sambung menonton movie tersebut tetapi pemikiran dia asyik fikirkan abang dia dan Lynna sahaja. Dia fikirkan apa yang mereka sedang buat sekarang ini. Mesti sedang mencari jalan pulang atau berlawan dengan musuh-musuh dekat dunia sana ataupun mereka bersuka ria dekat sana. Dia pula rasa cemburu sebab tak dapat nak ikut penggembaraan mereka berdua

* * *

Lynna bangun pada keesokan paginya, dia melihat sinaran matahari menyinari bilik tidurnya. Malam tadi dia tertidur di bahu Kaizo, sampai dia tidak sedar Kaizo mengangkat dia dan letak dia di atas katil. Kaizo tiada di dalam bilik tidur itu. Lynna hanya tidur seorang sahaja di atas katil yang besar itu. Pintu bilik dia terbuka dan masuk seorang penghuni rumah tersebut. Perempuan itu membawa sarapan pagi untuk dia

"Selamat pagi, Tuan puteri. Saya ada bawakan sarapan untuk puteri Lynna" kata perempuan itu dengan nada ceria dia "Maaf kalau sarapan pagi tuan puteri tidak begitu indah seperti di istana" Lynna dudukkan dirinya di atas katil. Perempuan itu berikan dia sepiring pinggan besar dan di dalam pinggan itu terdapat dua keping roti, telur dadar dan sebiji apple merah

"Terima kasih" Lynna berikan senyuman kepada perempuan itu

"Oh yeah, kawan tuan puteri semalam yang hantar puteri ke sini dan dia hanya tidur di luar rumah sahaja. Dia cakap dia ingin mengawasi rumah ini tapi tuan puteri jangan risau, saya sudah pun berikan dia sarapan pagi"

"Mesti dia sejuk tidur dekat luar rumah" kata Lynna sambil mengigit roti itu

"Saya sudah berikan dia selimut malam tadi" kata perempuan "Tuan puteri makanlah dulu, saya keluar dari bilik ini. Saya tidak mahu menganggu tuan puteri makan" Lynna melihat perempuan itu keluar dari bilik itu dan lalu menutup pintu tersebut. Dia tersenyum keseorangan dan lalu makan sarapan pagi dia. Selepas sahaja dia sudah bersarapan pagi, Lynna bersiap-siap untuk meneruskan perjalanan mereka. Dia keluar dari rumah tersebut dan ucapkan terima kasih kepada tuan rumah itu kerana sudi menumpang dia tidur di bilik untuk satu malam sahaja. Dia terus mencari Kaizo dan nampak Kaizo sedang mengusap-usap tepi kepala sebuah kuda putih

"Selamat pagi, Kaizo"

"Pagi" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Tuan ini memberikan kita pinjam dua ekor kuda kepada kita. Jadi kita dapat mencari jalan pulang dengan lebih cepat"

"Kalau macam itu, kita tidak boleh lengahkan masa lagi" Lynna mengambil kuda perang dia dan kuda putih itu di tunggang oleh Kaizo. Sebelum mereka berangkat pergi, ramai yang berikan makanan dan minuman kepada mereka berdua. Ada juga yang berikan pedang kepada Lynna untuk mempertahankan diri daripada ancaman musuh. Lynna dan Kaizo menerima semua hadiah yang diberikan oleh penduduk di situ. Lynna panjat ke atas kuda perangnya, manakala Kaizo pula. Ini baru pertama kali dia menunggang kuda, jadi dia rasa agak gementar. Lynna tergelak sedikit. Kaizo tidak mengalah dan terus dia panjat kuda itu. Mereka berdua melambai-lambai ke arah penduduk perkampungan itu dan teruskan perjalanan mereka

Mereka menunggang kuda itu dan menaiki sebuah bukit yang tidak begitu tinggi dan terus berehat sebentar di tepi sungai. Mereka berikan kuda-kuda tersebut minum air di sungai "Lynna, aku nak tanya" tanya Kaizo yang sedang duduk di tepi sungai. Lynna pula mengeluarkan sebuku roti yang diberikan oleh kanak-kanak semalam dan belahkannya kepada dua. Satu dia berikan kepada Kaizo dan satu lagi, untuk diri dia

"Kau nak tanya apa, Kaizo?"

"Kenapa kau tak gunakan kuasa kau sahaja? Kau kan boleh terbang. Boleh pergi ke sana sini dengan sekelip mata sahaja" Kaizo gigit roti itu sambil melihat Lynna

"Aku sebenarnya lebih selesa berjalan jauh daripada menggunakan kuasa aku. Apa gunanya kalau kita berada di sini dan tidak menggunakan peluang kita untuk menggembara bersama. Lagipun, tiada siapa yang sibuk atau masuk campur dalam hubungan kita di sini tapi kalau kau nak aku gunakan kuasa aku untuk pulang dengan lebih cepat, aku boleh hantar kita berdua pulang dengan segera. Aku tidak mahu memaksa kau"

Kaizo simpan lebihan roti dia di dalam sebuah beg kecil yang diberikan oleh penduduk tadi "Tak, kau tidak memaksa aku tapi aku suka dengan rancangan kau. Lagipun kita memang tidak pernah menggembara hanya kita berdua sahaja" Lynna nampak senyuman Kaizo. Kenapa wajah dia kelihatan tenang sekali, fikir Lynna. Mungkin perasaan aku sahaja, kata dihati Lynna

"Adik kau macam mana?"

"Si Pang tu pandai mempertahankan diri dia. Kalau ada ancaman musuh, aku yakin dia dan kawan-kawan dia dapat menghapuskan musuh-musuh mereka. Seperti tahun lepas, mereka kalahkan Borara. Musuh terkuat mereka" kata Kaizo

"Kalau macam tu, mari kita teruskan perjalanan kita" Lynna simpan lebihan roti dia, sementara Kaizo pula membasuh muka dia di sungai yang jernih itu. Tanpa disedari mereka, ada sekumpulan musuh sedang asyik memerhatikan mereka berdua. Salah seorang daripada mereka, menembak sebatang anak panah ke arah Lynna. Dia sedikit lagi nak terkena bahunya. Anak patah itu termasuk ke dalam air. Lynna terkejut dan terus dia memerhati persekitaran dia "Kaizo, ada musuh dipersekitaran kita" Lynna keluar pedang yang dia terima tadi

"So, care a little adventure with me?" tanya Lynna dengan senyuman manis dia. Kaizo ambil pedang di tangan Lynna dan mereka bersiap sedia untuk berlawan "Jangan risau, musuh ini tidak mempunyai kuasa seperti kita berdua" kata Lynna

"Kalau macam tu, kita lumba siapa dapat mengalahkan musuh paling banyak sekali"

"OK!" Lynna terima cabaran itu. Mereka menunggang kuda masing-masing untuk pergi berlawan dengan musuh mereka yang sudah berlari keluar dari hutan. Kaizo di menunggang kudanya dengan lebih laju. Nampaknya dia sudah yakin menunggang kuda itu. Pada awalnya, dia nampak begitu gementar tetapi lama-lama, dia sudah terbiasa. Kaizo berlawan pedang dengan mereka. Lynna cuba menggelakkan dirinya daripada terkena tikaman musuh. Dia sempat menumbuk salah seorang musuh dia dan lalu merampas pedang dari tangan musuh dia. Mereka berlawan sampai musuh-musuh mereka terpaksa patah balik dan lari ke dalam hutan dan pemenang dalam cabaran mereka adalah seri. Dua-dua tidak mahu mengalah

"Kenapa musuh kau di sini tidak mempunyai kuasa? Maaf kalau aku banyak sangat bertanya" mereka teruskan perjalanan mereka selepas sahaja mereka berjaya menghalau musuh mereka

"Sebenarnya ada musuh aku yang mempunyai kuasa di sini tetapi mereka tidak muncul pula hari ini" kata Lynna "Dia orang sibuk sangat sampai tak perasan aku ada dekat sini"

"Mungkin mereka takut dengan kau"

"Tak mungkinlah" kata Lynna sambil membuka penutup bekas air dia "Setiap kali aku datang ke sini, mesti mereka akan muncul. Mereka akan gunakan segala-galanya untuk merampas kuasa aku tapi ada satu tahap, ada juga yang terkorban" Lynna pegang sahaja bekas air minuman itu kerana terkenang dengan kenangan pahit dia dulu "Dia seorang ahli pahlawan yang terkuat juga, seperti kau tapi dia terbunuh kerana ingin melindungi aku. Aku pada masa itu melindungi dia juga tapi aku gagal" Mereka berdua menunggang kuda itu begitu pelahan sekali. Kaizo melihat Lynna mengalirkan air matanya

"Tapi itu semuanya sudah berlalu. Dia sudah pergi buat selama-lamanya, jangan nak dikenang balik Lynna. Mungkin sekarang dia rasa bahagia melihat kau kembali ceria balik"

"Mungkin" Lynna lap air matanya dan lalu minum air dia "Terima kasih Kaizo kerana sudi mendengar kisah sedih aku"

"Takpe. Aku juga mempunyai kisah memori sedih aku tersendiri" kata Kaizo dengan suara dia yang pelahan "Kita semua mempunyai kisah sedih" Lynna senyum kembali. Lalu mereka berdua terus menunggang kuda mereka dengan begitu laju sambil gelak ketawa di sepanjang sungai itu. Mereka sempat berhenti untuk rehat seketika di tepi sungai dan lalu rendamkan kaki mereka di dalam sungai itu. Lynna ada bawa Kaizo ke tempat tersembunyi yang musuh dia tidak pernah lalui, mereka ikut laluan itu daripada diketahui musuh. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, Kaizo nampak daun-daun di situ semua tergantung panjang di pokok-pokok hutan itu dan ada juga haiwan-haiwan yang jinak tidak menganggu perjalanan mereka. Lynna sempat lain bermain dengan anak-anak arnab yang keluar dari lubang. Mereka ternampak seekor ibu itik dan anak-anak itik senang berenang-renang di kolam. Kaizo terfikirkan tentang Lily yang suka sangat panggil dia itik, lalu dia ketawa sedikit. Lynna mengambil seekor anak itik dan lalu berikan kepada Kaizo. Dia mengusap-usap kepala itik itu dan Kaizo pula pegang anak itik itu dengan lembut sekali. Kaizo lepaskan anak itik itu di kolam dan terus anak itik itu berenang kembali kepada ibu dia. Mereka terpaksa sambung balik perjalanan mereka kerana hari semakin gelap

* * *

Fang hari ini tak sabar hendak menunggu kepulangan abang dan kak Lynna dia. Dia terfikir, hari ini ke mereka pulang atau esok? Mungkin esok, kata dihati Fang. Dia duduk sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi lagu melodi. Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying rasa pelik melihat kelakuan kawan mereka pada hari ini. Mungkin dia terlampau seronok sangat dapat duduk sorang-sorang di rumah atau seronok sangat yang abang dia bersama dengan Lynna, atau kedua-duanya sekali. Mereka kini berkumpul di kedai Tok Aba seperti biasa

"Fang, kau ni ceria semacam kenapa? Selalunya kau akan rindu dekat abang kau kalau dia tak balik lagi dari semalam" tanya Boboiboy

"Hehehehe... buat apa aku nak rindu. Kan Bella, Lily dan Faye beritahu aku hari itu. Mereka pergi sehari sahaja tapi tak tahulah bila mereka akan sampai. Samada esok atau hari ini"

"Yelah Fang tapi kalau kau rasa sunyi, rindu, pura-pura ceria ke.. jangan nak cari pasal dengan kita orang pula"

"Ha ah! Kau dengar cakap Boboiboy tu!" Gopal pula menyibuk "Jangan nak marah-marah dengan kita orang pulak, kalau tidak, nahas kau nanti"

"Ermm... yelah" Dia hirup sedikit air Ice Chocolate Blended Special dia "Tapi.. aku takut pula kalau dia orang tak balik ke sini"

"Kau takut dia orang kahwin lari ke" Gopal angkat-angkat kening dia kepada Fang

"Wei! Kau cakap elok-elok sikit! Yang kau tu tak habis-habis dengan kahwin lari apasal. Kalau kau nak sangat kahwin lari, pergilah!" Mood Fang mula bertukar menjadi mood tak baik. Mereka nampak wajah kemarahan Fang sedikit

"Kau ni Gopal, yang kau buat dia marah apasal" marah Boboiboy

"Entahnya kau ni! Tadi dia elok sahaja maaa.. sekarang kau buat dia marah-marah pula" marah Ying pula

"Sudahlah, jangan nak tambah kemarahan dekat sini. Nanti rasa tak seronok pula kalau asyik nak marah-marah. Gopal tu hanya bergurau sahaja, betul tak?" kata Yaya

"Errr... aku gurau aje, Fang. Maaf yea" Gopal tersengih sambil ketawa sedikit. Dia pusingkan badan dia dan nampak trio huru-hara iaitu Faye, Bella dan Lily "Datang dah dia orang" kata Gopal dengan nada bosan dia

"Siapa?" tanya Yaya. Dia pun pusingkan badan dia dan nampak mereka bertiga bergelak ketawa sambil berjalan menuju ke kedai Tok Aba "Mereka rupanya" kata Yaya "Hai Faye, Hai Bella, Hai Lily!"

"Hai semua!" kata mereka serentak. Faye nampak Fang masih lagi dengan wajah masam dia

"Haih Fang, kau masih lagi nak bermasam muka dengan aku dari semalam?" tanya Faye "Janganlah marah dengan kita orang. Kita orang cuba nak membantu sahaja"

"Aku tak marah korang pun" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia "Aku cuma marah dekat si Gopal ni, suka sangat sebut pasal abang aku dan kak Lynna kahwin lari"

"So, kalau betul.. kau suka ke tak?" kata Bella secara tiba-tiba. Dia berikan senyuman sinis dia kepada Fang tetapi Fang hiraukan sahaja. Dia hirupkan sahaja air minuman dia tanpa pedulikkan Bella "Senyap pula budak ni" Bella malas nak kacau Fang lagi

"Tapi tak baik tau korang bertiga buat begitu dekat Kapten Kaizo dan kak Lynna. Nanti tak pasal-pasal, korang juga kena kejar dengan mereka berdua. Lagipun tak baik kacau hubungan mereka berdua"

"Yolah, betul kata Yaya tadi" kata Ying "Yang korang pergi hantar mereka ke sana kenapa?"

"Sebab aku tahu si penyibuk akan sibuk dalam hubungan dia orang" kata Lily sambil tunjuk ke arah Fang yang sedang menahan kemarahan dia

"Tapi.. korang pun sibuk jugakan. Huru-harakan hubungan mereka. Nanti dia orang dah balik, korang nak huru-harakan lagi ke?" tanya Boboiboy dengan nada tegas dia

"Hmmm... mungkin yea" kata Bella "Tapi mungkin tak kot tapi... aku ikut sahaja ratu huru-hara kita" Lily tersenyum lebar dan bangga di gelar sebagai ratu huru-hara

"Yelah tu, entah-entah ada aje idea korang nak tambahkan lagi huru-hara kisah percintaan mereka" kata Fang sambil menggenggam kedua belah tangannya "Korang bertiga tu, memang sesuai sangat sahabat baik huru-harakan keadaan"

"Sudahlah Fang, jangan nak marah sangat" pujuk Boboiboy "Apa kata aku belanja kau donut lobak merah, nak tak?" Boboiboy cuba untuk redakan kemarahan Fang supaya dia tidak mengamuk tak tentu pasal di kedai Tok Aba. Lebih-lebih lagi dengan keadaan Kaizo yang tiada sekarang ini

"Ermm... bolehlah" Boboiboy menarik Fang keluar dari bangku kedai Tok Aba dan mereka semua pergi ke bandar Pulau Rintis untuk bersuka ria dan juga untuk tenangkan Fang

"PIZU NAK IKUT!" Muncul Rizu sambil berlari ke arah mereka. Dia sempat pegang tangan Fang dan terus mereka sambung berjalan menuju ke bandar "Pizu nak makan ice cream! ABANG BOBOIBOY BELANJA OK!"

* * *

Hari sudah pun gelap. Kaizo dan Lynna terpaksa berehat dan mencari tempat teduh untuk mereka rehatkan diri. Lynna mencari sesuatu dan akhirnya dia jumpa sebuah tempat yang tidak jauh dari situ. Kaizo melihat serangga kelip-kelip sedang mengelilingi mereka berdua

"Kita dekat mana ni?"

"Ini adalah perkampungan Fairy" Lynna tadahkan tangan dan lalu seekor Fairy mendarat di atas tangan dia "Kita boleh berehat di sini. Kau tidak perlu risau tentang serangan musuh kerana Fairy ini mempunyai kuasa untuk melindungi kita berdua" Kaizo melihat beberapa ekor Fairy menggunakan kuasa mereka untuk menyinari sekeliling Kaizo dan Lynna. Mereka berdua hanya perlu membuat unggun api untuk panaskan badan mereka sahaja. Malam itu memang sejuk tapi selamat mereka ada sehelai selimut untuk melindungi badan mereka daripada kesejukan. Lynna menyelimutkan diri dia. Kaizo pula melindungi diri dia dengan jaket biru dia sahaja. Mereka berdua duduk di depan unggun api sambil makan dengan makanan yang diberikan oleh penduduk siang tadi. Malam itu kelihatan indah sekali. Bintang-bintang menjadi peneman mereka berdua. Fairy-Fairy tadi keluarkan pelbagai jenis bunga untuk di sekeliling mereka. Bunga-bunga itu mengeluarkan satu cahaya yang berwarna warni, ia seperti mereka bukan lagi berada di dalam hutan. Mereka hanya duduk senyap sambil kunyah makanan mereka dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Tiada apa yang mereka ingin katakan kerana mereka sudah kelihatan letih dan mengantuk. Lynna menjadi orang pertama tidur. Lynna baring sambil selimutkan diri dia. Kaizo tidak rasa dia ingin tidur pada malam itu, dia hanya duduk sahaja sambil bermain dengan api menggunakan ranting kayu

"Kamu tidak mahu tidur?" kata salah seorang fairy di situ

"Aku tidak rasa mengantuk" kata Kaizo "Lagipun aku perlu melindungi dia" kata Kaizo lagi sambil memerhatikan Lynna yang sedang nyenyak tidur

"Tapi kamu perlukan berehat. Tidurlah wahai sang putera. Kamu perlukan tenaga untuk meneruskan perjalanan kamu. Jangan risau tentang dia, kami akan sentiasa melindungi puteri kami dan putera dia" fairy itu hembuskan debu-debu tidur ke atas Kaizo dan lau Kaizo tertidur di situ. Fairy tadi menggunakan kuasanya untuk tidak biarkan Kaizo kesejukkan. Mereka hanya melindungi mereka berdua pada malam itu

Keesokannya, Lynna bangun dari tidurnya. Unggun api sudah pun dipadamkan dan Kaizo masih lagi tidur dengan lena. Lynna duduk sekejap sambil melihat Kaizo tidur "Puteri tidur dengan lena malam tadi?" datang salah seorang fairy

"Yea, terima kasih kerana melindungi kami malam tadi"

"Sama-sama... kami di sini sentiasa sanjungi tuan puteri. Perjalanan kamu hampir tiba sang puteri. Biar kami kejutkan sang putera untuk puteri" Lynna tersenyum sahaja sambil melihat fairy itu kejutkan Kaizo. Dia bergerak sedikit dan lalu membuka matanya. Lynna sudah pun berdiri untuk lipatkan selimut itu "Selamat pagi sang putera. Kami telah menyediakan sarapan pagi untuk kamu berdua" Fairy itu menarik tangan Lynna dan Kaizo. Walaupun badan mereka kecil tetapi mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa. Mereka menarik mereka berdua ke sebuah tempat iaitu sebuah taman yang dikelilingi dengan bunga-bunga putih. Kelopak-kelopak bunga putih berterabur di atas rumput hijau. Ada meja dan kerusi kecil yang diperbuat daripada kayu di tengah-tengah taman itu dan ianya berbentuk bunga

"Tempat apa ni?" tanya Kaizo

"Ini adalah taman dicipta khas oleh kami" kata fairy itu "Duduklah sang putera" Kaizo duduk di kerusi kecil itu. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat pelbagai makanan yang enak-enak. Ada juga sebuah teko berbentuk bunga. Dia dapat bau teh hijau di dalam teko itu. Ada roti bun berbentuk bunga, buah-buahan yang segar, ada juga beberapa bunga tersedia di dalam mangkuk besar. Bunga itu adalah untuk di makan bersama dengan susu. Kaizo tidak mengusik bunga tersebut, dia hanya mengambil beberapa buah dan letak di dalam pinggannya

"Terima kasih semua" kata Lynna

"Sama-sama tuan puteri. Kalau tuan puteri, ingin apa-apa lagi. Panggil sahaja kami" semua fairy itu hilang dan tinggalkan Lynna dan Kaizo sahaja di dalam taman itu

"Dunia ini memang ada fantasy nya" kata Kaizo. Lynna tuangkan teh hijau di dalam cawan Kaizo dan juga cawan dia

"Ada banyak lagi kau belum tengok tetapi kita perlu balik ke istana aku. Kita sudah semakin hampir dengan istana. Kau mesti sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah" Lynna letak teko tersebut dan lalu mengambil roti bun itu "Bagaimanalah keadaan si Fang dekat Pulau Rintis tu"

"Hmm... mesti tengah seronok sebab ketiadaan aku" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Tapi..."

"Tapi apa Kaizo?" Lynna melihat Kaizo kunyah anggur. Dia senyap seketika, dia tidak berkata apa kepada Lynna "Kaizo? Apa yang kau sedang fikirkan?"

"Takde apa" Lynna rasa sedikit kecewa tetapi dia tidak mahu memaksa Kaizo. Jadi mereka hanya senyap sahaja. Selepas itu mereka teruskan perjalanan mereka. Istana Lynna tidak berada jauh dari situ. Mereka menunggang kuda itu dengan laju sekali dan akhirnya sampai di hadapan istana tersebut. Pengawal di situ terkejut dengan kehadiran Lynna. Mereka cepat-cepat membuka pintu yang besar untuk membenarkan Lynna dan Kaizo masuk ke dalam perkarangan istana itu

"Tuan puteri? Bila masa tuan puteri sampai ke sini?" tanya salah seorang pengawal di situ apabila Lynna turun dari kuda perangnya. Salah seorang pengawal mengambil kuda itu dan juga kuda Kaizo untuk simpan ke dalam bangsal kuda

"Saya telah di hantar ke sini secara mengejut tapi jangan risau, saya selamat. Tuan putera ini telah melindungi saya sepanjang perjalanan kami"

"Terima kasih" kata pengawal itu kepada Kaizo. Lynna nampak kawan baik lelaki dia sedang turun dari tangga secara cepat. Dia juga terkejut dengan kehadiran Lynna

"LYNNA!"

"KIDDI!"

"Ini siapa?" tanya Kiddi

"Ini sahabat baik aku dan juga teman istimewa aku" kata Lynna sambil melihat wajah Kaizo "Kaizo, ini Kiddi. Penjaga istana ini" Kaizo dan Kiddi berjabat tangan "Jom Kaizo, aku tunjukkan istana aku yang besar ni" Lynna tarik tangan Kaizo dan lalu berlari di tangga. Kiddi hanya tersenyum sahaja melihat Lynna dengan keceriaan dia, dia tahu Lynna dilamun cinta. Lynna tunjukkan kawasan di dalam istana itu dan dia juga membawa Kaizo ke tempat dia selalu pergi. Dia turun ikut pintu rahsia dan keluar di sebelah tepi bangunan istana itu

"Aku selalu ke sini, ini tempat aku untuk tenangkan diri aku" kata Lynna sambil melihat sungai yang begitu luas. Angin di situ sungguh mendayu-dayu, Lynna pejamkan mata dia sambil menikmati kesegaran udara di situ. Seberang sungai itu terdapat sebuah hutan dan sebuah pergunungan yang sangat indah. Di tepi sungai itu terhadap sepohon pokok yang sangat besar. Ia juga terdapat buai yang telah digantungkan di pokok itu dan juga ada sebuah gazebo putih yang tidak jauh daripada buai itu. Di dalam gazebo itu terdapat sebuah kerusi besi panjang yang bercorakkan bunga dan juga sebuah meja besi. Lynna pergi duduk di atas buai itu dan lalu menghayunkan dirinya. Kaizo hanya berdiri sahaja di tepi sungai

"Kau sudah bersedia untuk balik?" tanya Lynna yang masih lagi buaikan diri dia

"Hmm.. aku tak tahu. Banyak benda aku ingin lihat di dunia ini tapi aku tidak mahu tinggalkan adik aku sorang-sorang di dunia sana" kata Kaizo sambil masukkan kedua belah tangan dia ke dalam poket jaketnya "Tapi aku ikut sahaja keputusan kau" kata Kaizo sambil melihat Lynna

Lynna berhenti menghayunkan buai tersebut dan bawa Kaizo masuk balik ke dalam istana balik. Dia menuju ke bilik dia bersama Kaizo dan tunjukkan cermin untuk pulang ke dunia mereka

"Apa keputusan kau, Kaizo?"

To be continued...

* * *

 **So, macam mana dengan chapter 3 ni? xD hahaahhaa~ seronok ke?**

 **maaf author tak balas review kamu**

 **tapi harap kamu semua terhibur dengan chapter 3**

 **Rasa hairan pula sebab itik tak marah-marah dalam chapter ni.. takpe, next chapter author akan buat dia marah tak tentu pasal xD**


	4. Rancangan

**Hai semua :) welcome back my fellow readers~**

 **Apa khabar semua? sihat ke? demam boboiboy galaxy sudah sembuh ke? hehehehe..**

 **Anyway, thank you sebab bagi review :3 walaupun kisah cinta ini tidak seindah mana pun.. tapi author sudah pun buat yang terbaik**

 **Kalau tak baik, takpelah... author terima sahajalah**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Rancangan

Fang bermundar-mandir di ruang tamu rumahnya. Dia menjadi resah kerana abang dia dan juga kak Lynna tidak pulang-pulang lagi dari semalam. Dia tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang semalam, mata dia asyik terjaga sahaja. Dia juga ada menghubungi abang dia tetapi signal tidak lepas. Dia membuat keputusan untuk pergi ke Kuala Lumpur dan mencari abang dia dan kak Lynna di alam fantasy itu

"Abang Fang, janganlah risau sangat. Mereka pasti akan pulang punya" kata Rizu sambil kunyah kerepek pisang

"Maaf Rizu, tapi abang tak sedap hati kalau mereka tak nak pulang ke sini atau ada orang jahat serang mereka ke atau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dekat mereka berdua" Fang fikirkan macam-macam benda buruk terjadi dekat abang dia dan kak Lynna "Abang rasa, abang perlu ke Kuala Lumpur hari ini juga"

"Tapi abang Fang... hari sudah gelap. Tak kan abang Fang nak pergi sorang malam-malam begini"

"Jangan risau, abang Fang kan ada kuasa. Tahulah macam mana abang Fang mempertahankan diri kalau ada apa-apa terjadi dekat abang" Rizu tidak rasa terlalu yakin dengan kata-kata Fang tadi. Muka dia berubah menjadi risau. Fang duduk di sebelah Rizu dan lalu peluk dia "Abang terpaksa buat begini kerana abang terlalu risaukan abang Kaizo dan kak Lynna"

"Kalau begitu, abang Fang jangan pergi sorang-sorang. Abang Fang pergi sahaja esok" kata Rizu dengan nada sedih dia

"Ok, abang akan pergi esok sahaja" kata Fang sambil lepaskan pelukan dia "Awal pagi esok abang akan bertolak"

"Kalau macam tu, aku ikut sekali!" muncul Faye belakang sofa "Tak kan aku nak biarkan kau pergi sorang-sorang. Aku kan sepupu abang kau juga"

"Kau nak ikut sekali apasal. Sibuk sahaja" Faye selerakkan rambut Fang yang cacak itu "WOI!"

"Hehehehe... aku nak ikut sebab aku pun risau juga. Yelah, kawan kak Lynna cakap sehari sahaja tapi ini sudah masuk dua hari" Faye lalu pergi ke depan dan duduk di sebelah kiri Rizu "Tapi Rizu tak boleh ikut esok"

"Kenapa pula kakak Faye? Pizu pun nak ikut juga"

"Rizu kecik lagi, nanti ibu Rizu risau pula. Kalau ada abang Kaizo, bolehlah Rizu ikut. Ini masalahnya, tiada orang dewasa untuk melihat kita nanti" kata Fang sambil memujuk Rizu

"Tapi abang Fang dan kakak Faye pun masih kecik lagi"

Fang menghela nafas "Maaf Rizu, Rizu tidak boleh ikut. Lagipun kita orang pandai jaga diri dan abang takut nanti abang Kaizo marah kita pula kalau Rizu ikut. Rizu dengar cakap abang ok" Rizu terpaksa mengalah daripada merajuk dengan abang kesayangan dia. Rizu terus peluk Fang

"Abang jaga diri elok-elok tau nanti. Kakak Faye pun sama" kata Rizu "Abang Fang balik cepat tau. Jangan lupa bawa balik abang Paizo dan kakak Lynna sekali" Fang dan Faye tersenyum melihat Rizu yang tidak malu lepaskan pelukan dia dekat Fang

"Abang akan jaga diri abang elok-elok" bisik Fang sambil membelai kepala Rizu

* * *

"Apasal korang berdua ikut sekali?" marah Fang apabila melihat Bella dan Lily berdiri disebelah Faye dengan senyuman nakal mereka "Isk! Korang ni memang nak huru-harakan lagi keadaan ke?"

"Mana ada, kami nak tengok macam mana dia orang berdua" Lily sudah mula dengan drama dia dekat station keretapi "Adakah cinta mereka sudah berputik di taman fantasy. Mesti si itik sudah pun melamar si puteri angsa putih. BESTNYAAAA!" Lily tiba-tiba rasa malu pula, dia siap menutup mukanya dengan kedua belah tapak tangannya "Malu pula aku bayangkan keadaan mereka berdua"

"Sudahlah! Baik aku pergi dulu daripada tengok kau berdrama dekat sini" Fang terus membeli tiket keretapi dan terus naik ke atas untuk menunggu keretapi sampai. Dia terasa ada orang usik-usik bahu dia. Fang menoleh kebelakang dengan muka masam dia. Faye, Bella dan Lily tersengih kepada dia

"Janganlah marah Fang, kami bergurau aje tadi" kata Faye "Lagipun kau tahukan perangai Lily ni pelik-pelik"

"Hmmm.. yelah" Fang terus pandang ke depan dan buat-buat mereka tidak wujud di situ. Fang malas hendak berborak dengan mereka bertiga. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mereka sedang berbualkan sampailah dia terdengar suatu suara yang dia kenal

"Fang!" Fang menoleh kebelakang sedikit dan nampak kawan baik dia sedang berlari-lari ke arah dia

"Kau buat apa dekat sini, Boboiboy?"

"Aku nak temankan kau pergi KL lah" kata Boboiboy "Kau jangan risau, aku akan pastikan mereka bertiga tidak akan membuat kau mengamuk tak tentu pasal" Fang tersenyum sedikit. Dia rasa lega dengan kehadiran kawan baik dia "Oh yea, yang lain tak dapat nak datang sebab ibubapa dia orang tak bagi ikut"

"Takpe, asalkan aku ada kawan daripada layan trio huru hara tu" kata Fang. Keretapi sudah pun sampai dan mereka tunggu sehingga keretapi itu berhenti dan membuka pintu tersebut. Fang tidak sabar untuk pergi ke dunia lain untuk mencari abang dia dan juga kak Lynna. Apalah mereka berdua sedang lakukan, fikir Fang

* * *

 _"Apa keputusan kau, Kaizo?" tanya Lynna. Dia memerhati Kaizo yang sedang berfikir sambil melihat cermin itu "Kalau kau nak pulang, kita pulang sahaja" Dia tidak rasa kecewa ataupun sedih, semua keputusan terletak di tangan Kaizo sahaja_

 _"Kita tinggal di sini untuk beberapa hari" kata Kaizo_

 _"Betul kata kau? Aku tidak mahu adik kau yang jadi risau nanti" Kaizo memberikan sedikit senyuman kepada Lynna_

 _"Takpe, kalau dia risau. Dia akan mencari kita di sini" Kaizo pegang tangan Lynna "Apa kata kau bawa aku ke tempat-tempat yang menarik lagi di sini" Lynna tersenyum lebar melihat Kaizo_

Lynna rasa gembira apabila Kaizo membuat keputusan tinggal di situ untuk beberapa hari. Dia berdiri di balkoni bilik dia sambil melihat kawasan yang terbentang luas di hadapan istana dia. Pagi tadi, dia mengajak Kaizo pergi berlatih berlawan pedang di tepi istana dia, di situ ramai juga askar-askar istana sedang berlatih pedang. Ada yang ingin bertarung dengan Kaizo. selepas itu mereka bersarapan pagi di tepi tasik tetapi dia mulai rasa tidak mahu pergi balik ke dunia asal dia. Lynna menghela nafas dan lalu masuk balik ke dalam bilik dia. Dayang-dayang di dalam bilik dia, terus siap-siapkan Lynna dengan pakaian menunggang kuda dia. Selepas ini mereka akan pergi menunggang kuda di tepi sungai. Dia ingin membawa Kaizo ke tempat rahsia yang dia sendiri tidak pernah beritahu kawan-kawan dia

"Semuanya sudah siap tuan puteri" kata dayangnya. Lynna mengambil topi putih dia dan lalu memakainya

"Terima kasih" kata Lynna dengan senyuman manis dia dan lalu keluar dari biliknya. Dia nampak Kaizo sudah pun bersandar di tepi pintu biliknya "Kenapa kau tidak tunggu aku dekat bawah sahaja?"

"Kenapa? tidak boleh ke aku temankan kau turun ke bawah"

"Boleh sahaja Kaizo" Lynna tersenyum kepada Kaizo yang asyik dengan muka serius sahaja. Mereka turun ke bawah bersama. Dua ekor kuda yang diberikan oleh penduduk hari itu, sudah pun berada di perkarangan istana itu. Kaizo menolong Lynna memanjat kuda itu dan selepas itu dia pula memanjat kuda dia yang berwarna putih. Pengawal istana itu membuka pintu gerbang dan terus Kaizo dan Lynna keluar dari kawasan istana. Lynna membawa Kaizo ke tempat yang tidak jauh daripada situ

"Ke mana kau nak bawa aku pergi?"

"Kau ikut sahaja aku. Mesti kau akan suka dengan tempat ini" kata Lynna dengan suara ceria dia "Tapi aku rasa, adik kau lebih suka tempat ini daripada kau"

"Jangan kata kau nak bawa aku pergi ke taman donut lobak merah" Lynna tergelak di situ. Mereka menunggang kuda bersebelahan "Kenapa? bukan taman donut lobak merah?"

"Bukanlah Kaizo. Ini lebih indah daripada taman donut lobak merah" kata Lynna. Mereka menunggang kuda mereka ke tepi sebuah air terjun dan lalu turun dari kuda mereka. Lynna masuk ke dalam sebuah gua yang berada di belakang air terjun tersebut. Kaizo mengikat tali kuda mereka di pokok supaya mereka tidak lari dan lalu ikut Lynna masuk ke dalam gua itu. Di dalam gua itu terdapat sebuah lorong yang mereka boleh berjalan tetapi agak gelap sedikit. Lynna masuk ke dalam dan membuka sebuah pintu yang ada di lantai gua itu. Di dalam itu ada sebuah tangga untuk turun ke bawah. Api-api di tepi dinding tangga itu menyala secara automatik. Mereka turun dari situ secara pelahan

"Kau nak tunjuk aku gua bawah tanah ke?" kata Kaizo yang berada di belakang Lynna

"Bukan" kata Lynna dengan nada nakal dia "Aku nak tunjuk kau sebuah taman perpuskataan yang terletak di bawah gua ini" Setelah mereka sampai, Kaizo tergamam melihat taman perpuskataan itu. Boleh dikatakan perpuskataan itu agak luas dan selesa untuk mereka yang mahu membaca. Lantai perpuskataan itu terdapat rumput hijau, ia seperti sebuah permaidani yang telah dibentangkan. Tiada kerusi atau meja yang ada di dalam perpuskataan tersebut tetapi terdapat sebuah air terjun kecil di tepi dinding. Kaizo melihat buku-buku di tepi dinding gua tersebut. Semuanya di dalam bahasa lain. Kaizo mula terfikir tentang adik dia, kalau adik dia nampak perpuskataan ini, mesti dia nak duduk di sini dan baca buku-buku yang ada di sini, fikir Kaizo.

"Ini adalah tempat persembunyian aku" kata Lynna sambil mengambil sebuah buku yang terletak di tengah-tengah perpuskataan itu "Aku selalu datang ke sini untuk membaca buku tanpa di ganggu oleh orang lain. Kawan-kawan aku tidak tahu dengan tempat ini, aku tidak mahu mereka tahu kerana kadang-kadang aku suka bersendirian"

"Tempat ini memang istimewa untuk kau" kata Kaizo

"Terima kasih Kaizo" Lynna meletak balik buku tadi "Aku seperti adik kau juga, suka membaca"

"Tapi buku-buku dekat sini, semuanya dalam bahasa yang aku tidak kenali" Lynna datang dekat kepada Kaizo dan lalu berikan senyuman

"Sebab itu aku perlu belajar untuk faham dengan bahasa-bahasa yang ada dekat dunia ni" Lynna cubit pipi Kaizo yang asyik dengan muka serius sahaja "Kau selalu dengan muka serius tapi itu memang sifat kau. Bagi aku, kau nampak comel" Terus Lynna lari keluar dari perpuskataan itu. Kaizo mengejar Lynna yang sedang gelak ketawa nakal itu. Mereka berlumba naik ke atas

Mereka naik ke atas balik dan keluar dari gua itu. Seterusnya mereka menunggang kuda mereka untuk pergi mendaiki bukit dan mereka berhenti ditepi lereng bukit. Mereka duduk di situ sambil melihat permandangan istana Lynna dari jauh. Ia kelihatan berdiri tegak begitu gah sekali. Hutan-hutan hijau mengeliling istana tersebut. Di sebelah kiri istana itu, terdapat sebatang sungai yang begitu luas "Kau tak rasa bosan ke duduk dekat sini" tanya Lynna. Dia membuka topi dia dan lalu letakkan di tepi kaki dia. Kaizo duduk disebelah Lynna

"Tak, aku rasa dunia ini begitu menarik sekali bagi aku. Aku dapat mengenali kau lebih dekat lagi"

"Tapi aku belum mengenali dunia kau macam mana. Yang aku tahu, dunia kau penuh dengan musuh-musuh kau, misi kau, latihan tempur kau dan juga buli adik kau" Kaizo tergelak sedikit

"Itu memang dunia aku tapi mungkin satu hari nanti, aku akan bawa kau mengembara di angkasa lepas"

"Mesti seronok dapat pergi ke planet lain"

"Memang seronok" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia. Mereka duduk di situ untuk seketika untuk menikmati keindahan semulajadi di dunia itu "Lynna.."

"Hmmm.. yea Kaizo"

"Takde apa" Kaizo terus bangun dari situ. Lynn melihat Kaizo seperi dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada diri dia "Kita pergi ke tempat lain pula" kata Kaizo. Lynna terus bangunkan dirinya. Dia terus mengambil topi dia dan lalu memakainya

"Kaizo, kalau kau ingin katakan sesuatu. Katakanlah, jangan sembunyikan dari aku"

"Aku cakap tadi tiada apa-apa yang ingin aku katakan" nada Kaizo ada sedikit bunyi kemarahan. Lynna terasa sedikit

"Maaf kalau aku memaksa kau" Lynna terus memanjat kudanya dan terus mereka ke tempat lain yang seterusnya. Mereka tidak tegur satu sama lain. Kaizo rasa bersalah pula memarahi Lynna tadi tetapi memang salah dia juga kerana tidak bersikap jujur. Dia memang ingin katakan sesuatu kepada Lynna tetapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana untuk bercakap dengan Lynna. Semua ini adalah satu perkara yang baru kepada dia. Sebelum ini dia mana pernah merasai perasaan suka kepada seseorang. Lebih-lebih lagi orang yang dia suka adalah orang yang paling dia sayangi. Lalu dia pergi ke sebelah Lynna

"Kau kecik hati dengan aku ke?" tanya Kaizo. Lynna hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "Maaf aku termarah kau tadi. Aku memang sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi aku tidak tahu caranya"

"Takpe.. aku faham" kata Lynna dengan nada pelahan dia

"Aku rasa kau patut ikut aku. Aku sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang istimewa untuk kau"

"Sesuatu yang istimewa? dekat mana?" tanya Lynna dengan rasa hairan. Kaizo bukannya tahu semua tempat di sini, fikir Lynna. Jadi ikut sahaja Kaizo sehinggalah mereka berhenti di tempat Lynna selalu tenangkan diri. Tempat hari itu yang Lynna tunjukkan kepada Kaizo. Dia turun dari kudanya dan melihat di dalam gazebo itu. Terdapat sebuah kek buah dan pudding chocolate yang ada di atas meja tersebut dan dua cawan berisikan teh bunga

"Kau bawa aku ke sini kenapa?" tanya Lynna. Kaizo tidak berkata apa dia cuma bawa Lynna ke buai dan lalu dudukkan dia. Kaizo pergi kebelakang dan lalu menghayunkan Lynna. Kaizo hanya tersenyum gembira sambil melihat Lynna dengan wajah keceriaan dia. Lynna tidak lagi rasa kecil hati dengan Kaizo "Kaizo, kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan aku tadi?" kata Lynna yang masih lagi dihayunkan oleh Kaizo

"Aku bawa kau ke sini sebab aku nak buat sesuatu yang istimewa untuk kau" kata Kaizo dengan suara pelahan dia "Aku memang tak reti nak buatkan sesuatu kejutan untuk sesiapa, termasuklah kau sekali. Kalau ada pun sebelum ini, itu semua rancangan dari kawan adik aku sendiri. Aku hanya ikut sahaja" Kaizo berhentikan menghayun Lynna

"Tak, kau buat begini sudah cukup buat aku gembira. Terima kasih Kaizo" Lalu Lynna menoleh kebelakang dan nampak wajah Kaizo sedang tersenyum serius sambil melihat Lynna. Dia tergelak melihat senyuman itu dan lalu Kaizo turut tergelak bersama. Kaizo sambung balik menghayunkan Lynna

* * *

Fang telah pun berada di Unseen World bersama dengan rakan baik dia dan juga, tiga orang yang suka huru harakan keadaan. Mereka tidak kelihatan penat kerana mereka kagum melihat bilik istana itu "Jangan sentuh barang-barang Lynna dekat dalam bilik ni" kata Juria dengan nada tegas dia "Akak kena kembali ke dunia asal. Semoga kamu semua dapat mencari Kaizo dan Lynna" terus Juria masuk balik ke dalam cermin itu

"Wah! Ini ke bilik kak Lynna" Lily terus pergi ke almari baju Lynna dan lalu membukanya "LAWANYA BAJU SEMUA NI!" Menjerit Lily sekuat hati

"WOI! Jangan sentuh barang kak Lynna boleh tak?" marah Fang tetapi mereka tidak dengar kemarahan Fang. Bella terus terjun ke atas katil Lynna dan dia rasa sangat selesa baring di atas katil itu

"This bed is so freaking awesome!" Bella pula menjerit kegembiraan. Dia langsung tak nak bangun dari situ

Faye pula pergi ke balkoni bilik itu "Besar betul balkoni ni" kata Faye "Dunia ni memamg sungguh cantik dan indah sekali" Lalu dia bayangkan diri dia di jemput oleh seorang putera untuk pergi ke majlis tari-menari. Dia menari-nari di balkoni itu sambil berangan putera kacak dia sedang menari bersama dia. Lily pula mencuba beberapa helaian pakaian Lynna dan juga beberapa tiara yang ada di situ. Dia mula berangan dia adalah seorang puteri "I'M A PRINCESS!" Lily berpusing-pusing dengan sebuah tiara yang ada di atas kepala dia. Manakala Bella pula, dia berguling-guling di atas katil sambil memeluk bantal seperti katil itu kepunyaan dia. Boboiboy menepuk dahinya

"Aduh, memamg huru hara" kata Boboiboy. Fang menahan kemarahan dia dan terus keluar dari bilik tersebut "Fang! Tunggu!" Boboiboy mengejar Fang

"Dia orang tu, memang nak kena dengan aku" kata Fang dengan suara marah dia "Kalau abang aku tahu, mesti dia orang akan dikenakan hukuman"

"Sabar ajelah Fang. Dia orang memang macam tu"

"Selamatlah kau ada dekat sini" Fang teruskan berjalan. Dia tidak tahu ke mana dia ingin pergi mencari abang dia dan kak Lynna "Aku sendiri boleh pening dengan perangai dia orang. Entah macam mana si Bella tu boleh join geng dua orang tu"

"Hehehehe... aku pun rasa pelik tapi kalau dia orang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi kawan, kita tak kan nak jadi penghalangnya" Mereka terus ke sebuah koridor yang agak luas dan lalu di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang bercorakkan floral. Fang membuka pintu bilik itu dan melihat bilik itu dari muka pintu sahaja "Besar juga bilik tidur ni" kata Fang sambil melihat bilik tidur yang luas itu

"SIAPA KAMU BERDUA?" terkejut Fang dan Boboiboy. Fang cepat-cepat menutup pintu bilik itu "Kamu berdua dari mana? cepat jawab!" Kiddi, penjaga istana, berjalan ke arah mereka dengan muka marah dia. Boboiboy dan Fang tidak lari dari situ kerana mereka ingin bertanya kepada orang itu

"Maaf.. kami ke sini sebenarnya nak cari abang saya dan juga kak Lynna" kata Fang. Kiddi berhenti di depan Fang dan memerhatikan dia. Terus dia tersenyum melihat Fang

"Abang kamu si Kaizo tu?" Fang dan Boboiboy angguk bersama "Dia dan Lynna sudah lama sampai di sini. Saya tahu mereka berada di mana sekarang. Mari ikut aku" Kiddi bawa mereka berdua ke suatu tempat. Mereka turun ke bawah dan ikut tangga rahsia dan keluar di tepi bangunan istana itu. Fang terkejut melihat abang dia sedang tergelak mesra dengan Lynna di dalam gazebo. Dia tidak pernah nampak abang dia gelak seperti itu. Lynna cuba suapkan pudding chocolate kepada Kaizo tetapi Kaizo terus buat muka serius. Dia usik sedikit pipi Kaizo untuk cuba membuat Kaizo senyum sedikit tetapi gagal. Boboiboy rasa bahagia melihat mereka berkelakuan begitu, seperti mereka berada di dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Fang pula ingin pergi ke arah mereka tetapi Boboiboy pegang tangan Fang

"Aku rasa, kita tidak patut menganggu mereka berdua" kata Boboiboy tetapi apa Fang kisah. Dia dari semalam lagi sudah tunggu abang dia balik, tapi rupanya abang dia sudah lama sampai di istana Lynna dan tak reti-reti nak balik ke rumah. Fang mula berapi-api dengan abangnya. Dia lepaskan pegangan Boboiboy tadi dan terus dia berjalan ke arah abang dia dan kak Lynna dengan perasaan marah dia

"ABANGGGGGGGGGG!" Kaizo dan Lynna terkejut. Mereka menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut melihat muka Fang yang sedang marah itu "Kenapa abang tak balik ke rumah? Kalau abang nak duduk dekat sini, abang beritahulah adik!" Lalu Kaizo bangun dari kerusi panjang itu

"Fang, maafkan kita orang sebab tak beritahu Fang" kata Lynna tetapi Fang tidak dengar kerana dia asyik melihat abang dia dengan perasaan marah

"PANGG! BOLEH TAK KAU JANGAN GANGGU KITA ORANG! KALAU KITA BALIK KE SANA PUN, KAU MESTI NAK GANGGU! SIBUK DENGAN URUSAN KITA ORANG! DATANG KE SINI PUN, SAMA SAHAJA!"

"ADIK TAK GANGGU PUN TAPI KALAU ABANG TAK NAK BALIK PUN, BERITAHULAH ADIK LAIN KALI!"

"BUAT APA ABANG NAK BERITAHU KAU! NANTI KAU AKAN DATANG KE SINI JUGAKAN!"

"MANA ADA! Tapi sebenarnya memang betul cuma Fang tidak mahu mengaku

"AKU AKAN HUKUM KAU NANTI! LATIHAN TEMPUR 24 JAM!"

"TAK HABIS-HABIS NAK HUKUM ADIK!"

"Sudahlah tu! Janganlah nak bergaduh dekat sini" Lynna pun rasa marah dengan mereka berdua "Lynna pergi dulu. Kamu berdua sambunglah bergaduh" Lynna terus mengambil kuda dia dan terus menunggang pergi ke tempat lain. Kaizo tergaman melihat Lynna meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Ini kau punya pasal!" marah Kaizo. Dia pergi menunggang kudanya untuk mengejar Lynna. Fang tidak berkata apa

"Kau ni! Kan aku sudah cakap tadi. Jangan ganggu mereka!" Boboiboy pula rasa marah dengan gangguan Fang tadi "Sekarang kak Lynna merajuk. Aku masuk dulu daripada aku bergaduh dengan kau" Fang tidak berkata apa. Dia hanya berdiri di situ sahaja melihat abang dia sudah pergi jauh untuk mengejar Lynna

* * *

"Kau kenapa Boboiboy?" tanya Faye. Mereka kini berada di meja makan istana. Faye, Bella dan Lily telah dilayan begitu baik dengan dayang-dayang istana itu. Mereka telah diberikan makanan untuk menjamu selera tetapi mereka memang dalam kelaparan pun. Boboiboy tarik keluar kerusi dan lalu duduk. Muka dia seperti muka seseorang sedang marah dan ada juga seperti seseorang sedang kesedihan

"Si Fang tu lah" kata Boboiboy dengan nada malas dia

"Sibuk dalam hubungan dia orang?" Boboiboy angguk sahaja dengan pertanyaan Faye tadi

"Lepas tu dia orang bergaduh dan kak Lynna lari?" Boboiboy angguk lagi sekali dengan pertanyaan Bella pula

"Lepas tu kapten itik mengejar puteri angsa putih?" Mata Lily bersinar-sinar melihat Boboiboy yang sedang menggangguk lagi "Hehehehe! Tekaan yang tepat!" kata Lily dengan nada ceria dia

"Yang kau ceria semacam, kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy

"Hehehehehe..." mereka bertiga gelak nakal sambil melihat Boboiboy. Faye, Bella dan Lily datang dekat dengan Boboiboy dan lalu katakan sesuatu

"Sebenarnya, kita orang ada buat satu rancangan" kata Lily. Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "Kita orang ingin mengadakan majlis tari menari di istana ini! Bolehlah si itik menari bersama dengan puteri angsa putih! Best! Macam Fairytale came to life!"

"Aduh" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya lagi "Korang ni memang suka huru harakan hubungan dia orang yea"

"Tapi ini bukan huru hara pun, ini cuma nak bagi tolong sahaja" kata Faye sambil urut kepala Boboiboy supaya dia tenang "Kau jangan bimbang sangat. Kami akan uruskan semuanya nanti"

"Ha ah, lagipun Bella sudah buat research dekat sini dalam masa yang singkat" Lily suap Boboiboy makan buah anggur "Jadi kau tenang dan relax sahaja di sini dan bagi kami untuk buat kerja kami"

"Yup! Don't worry, we won't mess it up" kata Bella sambil urut tangan Boboiboy "Seperti Faye katakan tadi, kami cuma ingin membantu si Kaizo yang sememangnya tak reti nak ber romantic macam prince charming dekat puteri kak Lynna. Jadi kita orang buat semua ini khas untuk mereka berdua. Aku tak dapat nak bayangkan mereka menari dekat dewan besar dengan alunan muzik yang begitu sedap di dengar" Bella mula berangan

"Aku dapat bayangkan tapi kenapa aku bayangkan seekor itik dan seekor angsa putih menari" kata Lily dengan imaginasi dia yang pelik. Lepas itu dia berimaginasi seekor landak sedang mengamuk tak tentu pasal. Dia suapkan Boboiboy makan vanilla pudding pula

"Tapi.. macam mana korang nak adakan majlis tari menari tu? Korangkan kena minta kebenaran dulu" Faye, Bella dan Lily tersenyum sinis kepada diri masing-masing. Rancangan mereka berjaya untuk memujuk Boboiboy supaya setuju dengan rancangan mereka. Ini semua Bella punya rancangan, dia yang suruh mereka berdua memberikan layanan yang baik kepada Boboiboy sebab itu mereka urut kepala dan tangan dia dan juga suap dia makan, supaya dia setuju sahaja tanpa fikirkan apa-apa

"Jangan risau, aku kan sudah buat research. Aku tahu tentang penjaga istana ini" kata Bella yang masih lagi urut tangan Boboiboy "Kita minta kebenaran dari dia"

"Hmmm.. itu pun kalau korang berjaya" Bella tak rasa rancangan mereka tidak akan gagal, dia yakin rancangan dia akan berjaya juga kerana dia adalah Bella! Yang tidak pernah gagal dengan apa-apa jenis rancangan nakal dia

* * *

Kaizo turun dari kudanya. Dia melihat balik tempat yang dia dan Lynna di lindungi Fairy semasa mereka berhenti berehat. Dia tahu Lynna ada di situ kerana kuda perang dia ada di situ "Lynna?" Kaizo masuk ke dalam perkampungan Fairy itu dan bunga-bunga di situ terus membuka kelopaknya. Fairy-fairy tersebut keluar dari bunga itu dan lalu terbang di sekeliling Kaizo

"Sang putera sedang mencari sang puteri?"

"Yea, di mana dia?" tanya Kaizo

"Maaf tapi sang putera tidak boleh menganggu sang puteri sekarang ini" kata salah seorang fairy itu

"Takpe, dia tidak menganggu aku" Dua helaian daun besar yang seperti langsir terbuka. Kaizo nampak Lynna sedang duduk sambil dihiasi diri dengan bunga-bunga oleh fairy-fairy tersebut. Di tepi Lynna ada beberapa banyak perhiasan yang lain seperti subang bunga, gelang bunga, tiara bunga dan juga sebuah cincin yang mempunyai berlian berbentuk bunga. Ada beberapa Fairy sedang menyarungkan rantai bunga di leher Lynna. Kaizo pergi ke arah Lynna dan duduk di hadapan dia

"Maaf sebab tadi" kata Kaizo

"Aku faham tapi kau tak patut marahi adik kau begitu. Kau patut bercakap lembut kepada dia"

"Jadi, kau marah ke?" Lynna hanya gelengkan kepala. Dia mengambil sekarung bunga dan lalu menyarungkan di leher Kaizo "Kalau kau tak marah, kau merajuk dengan aku?"

"Takdelah, aku tak marah ataupun merajuk" kata Lynna "Aku cuma kecewa sedikit dengan sikap kau yang suka marah-marahkan adik kau tapi aku tidak mahu kau berubah sikap kerana aku sebab itu adalah diri kau. Diri kau yang aku kenali" Lynna masukkan rambut Kaizo di belakang telinga "Aku terpikat dengan kau sebab sikap kau yang sangat menyayangi adik kau. Kau selalu cerita dekat aku kalau dia ada masalah tapi bukan itu sahaja, semuanya apa yang dia buat, kau akan cerita juga. Kau sebenarnya seorang abang yang baik walaupun kau seorang yang garang, tegas dan boleh dikatakan ganas tapi aku cukup tertarik dengan sikap kau. Kau juga bukan jenis yang tidak banyak cakap tapi aku tidak kisah kalau kau bukan jenis seorang yang romantis dan kau juga seorang yang suka melindungi yang orang-orang yang kau sayangi.. your're funny in your own way" Kaizo tersenyum sedikit, dia mengambil gelang bunga yang ada di tepi kaki dia dan lalu memakaikannya di tangan Lynna

"Apa kata kita balik ke dunia kita esok" kata Kaizo

"Esok? kau pasti kau sudah bersedia untuk pulang esok"

"Aku pasti" kata Kaizo dengan suara serius dia "Aku sudah cukup gembira duduk di sini walaupun sekejap sahaja tapi perjalanan kita sebenarnya di dunia asal kita bukan di sini. Pengembaraan baru kita akan bermula di sana" Mereka tidak berkata apa lagi, hanya senyuman sahaja yang terukir di wajah mereka. Kaizo pegang tangan Lynna dan mengajak dia pulang ke istana. Setelah sampai sahaja di istana, kedua-dua mereka turun dari kuda dan nampak Fang sedang duduk di tangga dengan muka dia yang begitu serius tapi pada masa yang sama, ada sedikit kesedihan di matanya. Lynna dan Kaizo naik ke atas tangga untuk menegur Fang

"Fang? kenapa Fang duduk dekat sini sorang-sorang" Lynna duduk di sebelah Fang. Kaizo hanya bersandar sahaja di tepi pemegang tangga sambil bersilang tangga

"Kak Lynna" terus Fang peluk Lynna "Kak Lynna, Fang nak minta maaf sebab ganggu kak Lynna dan abang tadi. Fang sebenarnya marah dengan abang tapi Fang tak sengaja ganggu kak Lynna tadi. Maafkan Fang"

"Takpe, akak marah cuma salah kami sahaja kerana tidak beritahu Fang yang kami berdua selamat" Fang lepaskan pelukan dia dan terus dia tersenyum "Tapi apa Fang buat dekat sini sorang-sorang?"

"Tunggu abang dan kak Lynna balik lah" Lynna hulurkan tangan dia kepada Fang

"Jom kita masuk ke dalam istana" kata Lynna. Fang pegang tangan Lynna dan lalu mereka berdua bangun dari tangga itu. Kaizo ikut mereka naik ke atas "Fang nak bermalam di sini ke hari ini?"

"Nak! tapi... kenapa ada hiasan lawa-lawa dekat situ?" Lynna rasa pelik dengan pertanyaan Fang. Dia memandang ke depan dan nampak sebuah langsir berwarna putih dan biru yang labuh telah dipasangkan di tiang-tiang istana. Ada beberapa dayang-dayang sedang meletakkan bunga-bunga segar di sekitar istana. Semuanya sedang berkemas untuk membuat persediaan sesuatu "Kak Lynna ada buat majlis apa-apa ke?"

"Tak" kata Lynna "Ini bukan kejutan istimewa kau ke, Kaizo?"

"Bukan" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia "Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mereka ingin lakukan" Mereka terus masuk ke dalam istana. Lalu mereka nampak Kiddi sedang melihat-lihat perhiasan di situ

"Kiddi! Apa yang berlaku ni?" tanya Lynna

"Oh, kau ada majlis tari menari nanti. Jemputan khas untuk Lynna dan Kaizo di dewan istana. Kamu pun boleh datang juga, Fang" kata Kiddi kepada mereka bertiga "Aku rasa korang bertiga patut pergi bersiap-siap" Kiddi memanggil seorang dayang untuk pergi siapkan Lynna dan dia menyuruh Kaizo dan Fang pergi bersiap-siap juga. Fang ikut abang dia masuk ke dalam bilik yang luas. Semua perabot di dalam bilik itu, tersusun rapi. Fang nampak jaket biru abangnya tergantung di pintu almari. Dia melihat bilik itu dan terus berlari dan terjun ke atas katil abang dia

"Seronoklah abang dapat tidur dekat istana ni" kata Fang sambil berguling-guling "Abang kalau nak duduk selama-lamanya dekat sini, adik izinkan"

"Bila masa abang nak duduk dekat sini selama-lamanya. Esok abang dan kak Lynna akan pulang ke dunia asal kita" Kaizo membuka karung bunga di leher dia dan terus membuka bajunya "Kau ingat kau boleh hidup bebas daripada aku!" suara garang Kaizo mulai keluar

"Hehehe.. mana adalah! Adik lebih suka kalau abang tinggal bersama adik"

"Hmmm... yelah adik. Abang tahu adik akan rindukan abang kalau abang tinggalkan kau tapi.." Kaizo terdiam sebentar "abang tak pergi majlis tari menari itu nanti"

"Kenapa abang? Nanti kak Lynna tunggu abang" kata Fang. Lalu dia bangun dan duduk di atas katil "Abang janganlah kecewakan kak Lynna. Abang kalau sayangkan dia, abang akan tunjukkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan atau yang paling istimewa untuk kak Lynna tapi abang bukan jenis begitukan. Takpelah, nanti adik sampaikan dekat kak Lynna. Mungkin dia akan faham kenapa abang tidak mahu hadirkan diri" Kaizo hanya senyap sahaja. Dia terus mengambil tuala dia untuk pergi bersihkan diri dia. Fang terus baringkan diri dia balik sambil fikirkan sesuatu, tapi apa yang dia perlu lakukan?

Fang bangun dan keluar dari bilik abang dia. Dia pergi ke bilik Lynna untuk memberitahu berita buruk kepada Lynna. Dia sendiri tidak ada rancangan untuk memujuk abang dia. Dia tahu abang dia itu hati keras tapi kalau sudah masuk bab-bab cinta ni, dia sendiri tidak tahu macam mana nak buat sebab dia mana pernah bercinta. Dia hanya budak kecil sahaja. Fang sampai di hadapan pintu bilik Lynna dan terus mengetuk pintu tersebut

"Masuk!" Fang terdengar suara Lynna di dalam bilik itu dan lalu dia membuka pintu bilik itu. Fang nampak Lynna kelihatan begitu cantik seperti, seolah-olah puteri yang baru keluar dari buku fairytale tapi Lynna memang seorang puteri pun. Baju Lynna berwarna biru lembut, lace di bajunya bercorak floral dan gaun yang bergemerlapan. Lynna masih lagi memakai gelang bunga yang dipakai oleh Kaizo tadi. Faye, Bella dan Lily ada di situ untuk siap-siapkan Lynna. Mereka sedang mengikat rambut Lynna dengan begitu cantik dan sebuah tiara sudah tersedia di atas meja cermin

"Wah! Landak pun nak jadi princess juga ke? Lily ada baju yang sesuai untuk Fang!" kata Lily dengan nada sindiran dia. Fang merenung tajam ke arah Lily tetapi Lily tengah bayangkan bagaimana rupa Fang menjadi tuan puteri. Dia tergelak sorang-sorang di situ

"Wei, apasal kau datang ke sini?" tanya Bella "dan kenapa kau tak siap lagi?"

"Suka hati akulah nak datang ke sini. Sibuk aje kau ni" kata Fang dengan nada marah dia

"Fang datang ke sini kenapa? Fang ada masalah ke?" tanya Lynna. Fang datang dekat ke arah Lynna "Ada sesuatu yang berlaku ke?" Dia nampak muka kesedihan Fang "Fang?" Fang sendiri tidak sampai hati nak beritahu Lynna macam mana sebab Lynna sudah kelihatan cantik, tak kan dia nak musnahkannya dengan berita buruk

"Fang datang ke sini sebab nak tanya, mana bilik Boboiboy" Tetapi Lynna tahu ada benda lain yang dia ingin katakan tapi dia hanya senyap sahaja dan tidak memaksa Fang

"OH! Aku tahu mana bilik dia" kata Lily "Bilik putera kacak ku bersebelahan dengan bilik abang kau tapi.. tak kan kau tak tahu. Kata kawan baik, pelik aku" Lily meletakkan tiara di atas kepala Lynna dan lalu membetulkannya

"Kak Lynna nampak cantik" Fang tersenyum sedikit

"Terima kasih, Fang"

"Fang keluar dulu.. jumpa lagi" Fang terus ke pintu bilik dan menoleh kebelakang sedikit "Maaf kak Lynna kalau abang tak dapat nak hadirkan diri" bisik Fang. Dia membuka pintu bilik tersebut dan terkejut melihat abang dia berdiri di luar bilik "Abang buat apa dekat sini?"

"Kau ikut aku"

* * *

Lynna muncul di dewan istana bersama dengan Faye, Bella dan Lily. Mereka bertiga melihat dewan istana penuh dengan orang ramai memakai pakaian cantik, orang lelaki memakai pakaian seperti seorang putera. Alunan muzik di dalam dewan istana itu membuat sebahagian tetamu menari dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Bella mencari-cari lelaki kacak di dalam dewan istana itu. Faye pula asyik memandang ke arah meja makan. Perut dia sudah berbunyi dan dia terus ke meja makan tanpa berkata apa kepada kawan dia yang lain. Lily pula mencari-cari Boboiboy di dalam dewan itu. Lynna pergi berbual-bual dengan tetamu yang hadir tapi pada masa yang sama, dia menunggu kemunculan Kaizo

"BOBOIBOYYYY!" Lily nampak Boboiboy di sebalik tetamu perempuan yang ada di situ. Orang yang lalu lalang di situ melihat gelagat Lily yang pelik-pelik "Boboiboy!" panggil Lily lagi sambil melambai-lambai ke arah Boboiboy. Boboiboy seperti mahu lari daripada Lily tetapi dia tidak boleh lari dari situ kerana terlampau ramai sangat tetamu yang ada "Boboiboy! Jom menari dengan Lily" Lily berkelip-kelip mata dekat Boboiboy dengan senyuman lebar dia

"Errr..." Boboiboy tak tahu nak cakap apa. Lalu Bella muncul di belakang Boboiboy dan berikan dia amaran

"Baik kau menari dengan kawan aku. Kalau tidak, aku akan buli si Pang tu dekat sekolah. Mana kau nak, kawan kau kena buli atau menari dengan kawan baik aku?" Boboiboy terpaksa mengalah

"Yelah, aku menari lah dengan Lily" Mata Lily terus bersinar-sinar

"Bagus! Lepas ni aku tidak akan menganggu si Pang tu lagi" terus Bella beredar dari situ. Boboiboy membawa Lily ke tempat tari menari dan lalu mereka menari di situ. Lily rasa sungguh bahagia. Kalau Ratu Lily tahu tentang ini, dia akan rasa cemburu. Lily tergelak seorang diri dan Boboiboy rasa pelik dengan perangai dia

"Kau gelak sorang-sorang kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy

"Aku tengah bayangkan muka Ratu Lily tengah cemburu. Mesti macam pontianak belum mandi lagi dengan kuku dia yang tak reti nak potong"

"Korang berdua bila nak habis berebutkan aku?"

"BILA KAU MENJADI KEKASIH HATI KU!" Menjerit Lily di dalam dewan itu. Tetamu yang ada dekat situ, semuanya berhenti dan melihat Lily "Hehehe.. maaf semua" Lily tersengih dan lalu sambung menari bersama Boboiboy

"Sudahlah Lily, aku anggap kau sebagai kawan sahaja"

"Takpe, aku tak kisah tapi rasa seronok pula bergaduh dengan ratu pontianak tu. Rasa ianya sudah menjadi sebahagian kehidupan aku" Boboiboy tersenyum sahaja mendengar cerita dari Lily "Tapi kau memang hebat Boboiboy sebab kau dapat ubahkan ratu yang kejam itu menjadi ratu yang baik tapi tak sangka pula, musuh ketat aku adalah hantu pontianak. Macam manalah aku tak rasa seram dengan dia. Mungkin aku nampak dia bukan hantu tapi manusia seperti kita. Walaupun dia musuh ketat aku, aku tetap kagum dengan dia sebab dia tidak henti-henti meminta kemaafan daripada Fang"

"Wah! mesranya kamu berdua" muncul Lynna dengan air juice apple dia

"Kak Lynna nampak cantik malam ni" kata Boboiboy "Tapi abang Kaizo tak muncul lagi ke?" Lynna hanya gelengkan kepala

"Takpelah kalau dia tak nak hadirkan diri dia. Akak faham, majlis begini bukan sesuatu untuk diri dia" Boboiboy dan Lily dapat dengar nada kekecewaan Lynna. Mereka cuba untuk ceriakan hati Lynna pada malam itu. Mereka bergelak ketawa dengan dia, Bella siap membawa putera kacak untuk menari bersama Lynna dan Faye pula ceriakan Lynna dengan makanan yang sedap-sedap. Lynna rasa terharu melihat mereka berempat cuba sedaya upaya mereka untuk ceriakan hati dia. Dia tersenyum sedikit dan terus duduk di balkoni dewan istana untuk melihat bintang-bintang di langit. Dia hanya duduk di situ sepanjang majlis itu sehinggalah majlis itu tamat. Boboiboy, Faye, Bella dan Lily melihat Lynna duduk keseorangan dengan perasaan sedih dia. Lynna tidak menangis, dia hanya duduk diam sahaja. Dia faham kenapa Kaizo tidak datang dan dia bukanlah terlampau harap sangat

"Rancangan aku tidak berjaya" kata Bella secara tiba-tiba "I HATE YOU KAPTEN KAIZO!" Dia menangis di bahu Faye

"Sudahlah tu Bella" Lily cuba memujuk Bella. Dia peluk kawan dia yang sedang menangis itu "Lepas ni, kalau kau nak aku cari pasal dekat si itik tu, aku akan tunaikan permintaan kau"

"Aduh, begitu pula" Boboiboy sabar sahaja dengan Lily "Tapi nanti kau juga yang kena hukuman latihan tempur"

"Takpelah, aku cakaplah Bella yang suruh aku buat" Bella memberikan jelingan maut kepada Lily "Hehehehe.. tapi betul lah kan, kau yang suruh. Aku buat, lepas tu kita kena hukuman latihan tempur sama-sama!" Boboiboy menepuk dahinya "Eh, Faye nak pergi pujuk kak Lynna ke?" Lily memandang ke arah Faye

"Kak Lynna, mari ikut Faye" Faye tarik tangan Lynna dan bawa dia ke bilik tidur Lynna. Boboiboy, Bella dan Lily turut ikut mereka berdua dan lalu melihat Faye berhenti di depan cermin bersama Lynna

"Kenapa Faye bawa akak ke sini?" Faye hanya tersenyum sahaja. Lalu Fang keluar dari cermin itu dan tarik Lynna masuk ke dalam dunia asal mereka. Boboiboy, Bella dan Lily rasa pelik

"Jom korang, kita balik" kata Faye

* * *

Lynna menggunakan kuasa dia untuk menghantar mereka semua pulang ke Pulau Rintis "Kak Lynna kena ikut Faye ke rumah Fang dan Kaizo"

"Kenapa? Akak kena kembali balik ke dunia sana. Nanti Kaizo cari akak pulak"

"Tak perlu" kata Fang "Sebab ada sesuatu sedang menunggu akak dekat rumah adik" Lynna tidak bertanya apa. Mereka semua berjalan ke lorong jalan rumah Fang dan Kaizo. Mereka nampak Yaya dan Ying sedang menunggu mereka di depan rumah Fang. Mereka sedang memegang bunga mawar berwarna putih

"Kamu berdua buat apa dekat sini?" tanya Lynna. Dia rasa semakin pelik dengan kelakuan Faye, Fang, Yaya dan Ying "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi ke?"

"Bukanlah kak Lynna" Yaya berikan bunga mawar putih itu kepada Lynna, Ying pun sama. Lynna mengambil dua kuntum bunga mawar itu. Lalu Yaya membuka pintu pagar rumah Fang "Akak masuklah ke dalam" Lynna masuk ke dalam halaman rumah dan nampak Rizu sedang pegang sekuntum bunga mawar berwarna merah

"Rizu?"

"Kakak Lynna! Hari ini Pizu akan menjadi putera Pizu! Khas untuk kak Lynna!" Rizu terus berikan sekuntum bunga mawar itu kepada Lynna "Kak Lynna terimalah bunga ini"

"Terima kasih Rizu" Lynna cium kedua belah pipi Rizu "Terharu akak tapi kamu semua buat begini untuk ceriakan hati akak ke?"

"Bukan itu sahaja kak Lynna!" Fang pegang tangan Lynna dan Rizu pegang tangan Lynna lagi sebelah. Terus mereka berdua di bawa masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa Kaizo. Sampai sahaja di kapal angkasa, Gopal sudah menunggu mereka

"Gopal?" Lynna rasa semakin pelik "Gopal buat apa dekat sini?"

"Saya ada dekat sini sebab nak berikan kak Lynna sekuntum mawar" Gopal terus keluarkan tangan dia dari belakang dan berikan sekuntum mawar berwarna ungu "Kak Lynna terimalah bunga ini dengan seikhlas hati" Lynna mengambil bunga itu dan dia tersenyum sedikit

"Terima kasih Gopal" kata Lynna. Lalu dia ditarik oleh Rizu dan Fang untuk pergi ke tempat latihan tempur. Gopal tidak ikut, dia hanya ucapkan semoga berjaya sahaja dan terus dia mesej kawan-kawan dia di bumi untuk naik ke kapal angkasa. Rizu dan Fang membawa Lynna ke tengah-tengah latihan tempur. Tempat itu kosong sahaja kecuali ada satu sebuah meja kecil dan sebuah balang kaca. Lynna masukkan bunga-bunga yang dia dapat tadi ke dalam balang itu

"Korang bawa akak ke sini kenapa?"

"Sebab aku yang suruh mereka bawa kau ke sini" Lynna pusing kebelakang dan nampak Kaizo dengan sekuntum bunga mawar berwarna biru "Maaf sebab aku tidak hadirkan diri di majlis tari menari tadi" Kaizo berikan bunga mawar terakhir kepada Lynna

Fang dan Rizu sudah pun larikan diri dan terus memerhatikan mereka di tingkap bersama kawan mereka yang lain

"Takpe, aku tahu kau bukannya suka sangat pun dengan majlis begitu" Lynna rasa terharu dengan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Kaizo. Bunga mawar itu di masukkan ke dalam balang kaca tadi bersama dengan bunga mawar yang lain "Jadi, kau buat semua ini untuk meminta maaf kepada aku?"

"Boleh dikatakan begitu tapi aku buat ini sebab kau kawan baik aku dan juga orang paling aku sayangi selain daripada adik aku tak betul tu" Lynna tergelak sedikit. Kaizo mengambil tangan Lynna dan lalu cium tangan itu "Sudikah kau menari dengan aku, tuan puteri"

"Hmm.. bagi aku fikir dulu" Lynna tersenyum nakal kepada Kaizo "Wahai sang putera ku yang garang, aku sudi menari dengan kamu" Lynna letakkan kedua belah tanganya di bahu Kaizo dan terus sebuah melody Potter waltz di mainkan. Boboiboy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Rizu, Bella, Faye, Lily dan juga Lahap melihat mereka berdua menari di tempat latihan tempur dengan bintang berkelip-kelipan di angkasa. Suasana sungguh romantik sekali, Lahap telah pun malapkan sedikit cahaya lampu di tempat latihan tempur

"Macam fairytale, prince of the galaxy and princess of fantasy land" kata Bella yang rasa sangat terharu. Dia menangis sedikit

"So sweetttt!" kata Lily. Dia berpura-pura menangis di situ "Tak sangka pula si itik garang dapat buat sesuatu yang romantik walaupun tidak seromantik mana tapi agaknya, hobi dia menghukum orang masih ada lagi ke?"

"Kau ingat kapten aku akan berhenti menghukum orang sebab dia sudah bersama dengan Lynna. Dia akan tetap menghukum orang dengan keganasan dia!" Lily tersengih kepada Lahap. Mereka tergelak melihat perangai pelik Lily

"Nampaknya, perjalanan baru untuk abang aku dan kak Lynna" Fang asyik melihat mereka berdua menari di tempat latihan tempur dengan hati yang senang. Dia tersenyum melihat mereka berdua

Hmmm... to be continued? xD

* * *

 **Macam mana? terlampau sweet sangat ke? nanti author kurangkan manisnya xD dan letak garam lebih.. hehehe..**

 **to Lily - hahahaa.. rasanya begitu lah kot xD first Kaizo punya pairing :P tapi.. entah kenapa author sudah mulai suka dengan trio huru hara ni xD Faye the sane, Bella the genius and Lily the weird xD**


	5. Gelang

**Welcome back my fellow readers! macam mana dengan Boboiboy galaxy tadi? best tak?**

 **Author lambat update sebab pergi belasah Fang sepuas-puasnya! Nahas kau Fang!**

 **Terima kasih kerana sudi memberikan review :3 terharu author!**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Gelang

Fang, Bella, Faye dan Lily berdiri tegak di medan latihan tempur. Mereka berempat dikenakan hukuman latihan tempur sebab menyibuk dalam hubungan dia dan Lynna. Kaizo tidak berkata apa, dia hanya bermundar mandir sahaja di tempat latihan tempur dengan muka serius dia "Kamu semua tahu kenapa aku panggil kamu ke sini?"

"Tahu" kata mereka kecuali Lily

"Tak tahu" itu yang dijawab oleh Lily. Padahal dia tahu tapi dia sahaja nak cari pasal dengan Kaizo. Kaizo hiraukan sahaja jawapan dari Lily itu

"Kamu semua akan dikena latihan hukuman tempur! KAU INGAT AKU TAK KAN BERIKAN HUKUMAN KEPADA KAMU SEMUA!" Kaizo keluarkan pedang tenaga dia sambil berjalan-jalan di depan mereka berempat

"Aku ingatkan selepas dia dengan tuan puteri, takdelah berikan hukuman dia tu" bisik Lily. Kaizo terdengar bisikan Lily dan dia terus pergi ke Lily yang sedang berdiri di antara Fang dan Faye. Kaizo pandang ke arah mata Lily lama-lama "Kap-kap-kapten Kaizo janganlah pandang sa-saya lama-lama" terus Kaizo berikan senyuman sinis dia

"Nampaknya, kau menjadi orang pertama menjalani latihan tempur! Kedua si Bella, ketiga pula ialah Faye dan akhir sekali ialah Pang" Dia sahaja bagi adik dia paling akhir sekali kerana dia boleh menghukum adiknya dengan lama. Kaki Lily menggigil berjalan ke tengah-tengah medan latihan tempur. Fang, Bella dan Faye hanya duduk di tepi untuk melihat Lily kena hukuman dengan Kaizo

"GOOD LUCK LILY!" kata Faye dan Bella. Lily hanya tersenyum sengih sahaja kepada kawan-kawan dia "YOU CAN DO IT!" kata mereka lagi tetapi Lily tidak sempat nak menjawab balik kerana dia sudah dikena kejar oleh Kaizo selama 2 jam

* * *

"Yang korang bertiga ni kenapa?" tanya Tok Aba kepada 3 orang anak gadis yang sedang bersedihan. Banyak tanda lebam-lebam di muka, kaki dan tangan mereka. Tiada kesan luka pun pada diri mereka

"Latihan tempur" kata mereka bertiga

"Kasihan kamu. Atuk buatkan Ice Blended Chocolate Special untuk korang!"

"Terima kasih Tok Aba! Tok Aba paling baik, lebih baik daripada si Kaizo yang kejam tu" menangis Lily "Ingatkan dia sudah kurangkan bagi kita orang hukuman, rupanya bukan"

"Itulah, aku pun ingat macam tu juga" mengeluh Faye "Apalah nasib kita ni yea"

"Siapa suruh kacau hubungan dia orang, kan dah kena dengan Kapten Kaizo" muncul Gopal bersama dengan Boboiboy "Apa cerita dengan dua merpati sejoli sekarang ni?"

"Hmm.. entahlah, aku tak dengar apa-apa berita tentang mereka. Kak Lynna pun sekarang ni tengah sibuk dengan assignment dia" Faye pusingkan dirinya "Tapi aku dengar, birthday kak Lynna tak lama lagi. Mesti abang sepupu aku akan buat sesuatu yang sweet dan romantik"

"Macam dia nak buat aje" Bella pula menyibuk "Tapi..." Bella mula fikirkan sesuatu. Muka dia berubah menjadi muka nakal "Kalau dia nak kita orang buatkan rancangan khas untuk kak Lynna, boleh juga"

"Wei, kau takde kerja lain ke nak buat. Biarkan lah abang Kaizo buat sendiri. Nanti kau juga kena hukuman lagi" marah Boboiboy kepada Bella

"Hmm.. yelah" Bella terus bermasam muka. Lily letak tangannya di bahu Bella dan tiba-tiba sahaja dia tersenyum sinis. Bella tahu yang Lily tak kan berhenti mengacau bilau terhadap Kaizo "Nanti kita bincangkan dekat rumah aku ok, ajak Faye sekali" Dia bisik di telinga Lily. Selamat Boboiboy dan Gopal tidak nampak dia berbisik dengan Lily. Mereka sedang sibuk memilih pesanan mereka di kedai Tok Aba

"Tapi aku tak sangka abang Kaizo boleh buat kejutan untuk kak Lynna hari itu" kata Boboiboy yang sudah pun selesai memesan makanan dia "Nampak simple tapi romantik sungguh!"

"Kenapa kau tak beritahu rancangan si Kaizo tu dekat kita orang?" tanya Lily kepada Faye yang sedang kunyah cekodok chocolate "Kenapa kau senyap sahaja pada hari itu, aku kan sahabat baik kau" Menangis Lily di bahu Faye

"Maaf Lily. Malam tu masa aku tengah tengok makanan, si Fang datang dekat aku dan minta tolong daripada aku. Dia cakap jangan beritahu sesiapa sebab dia nak buat kejutan untuk kak Lynna. Jadi aku senyap sahaja tapi memang kasihan aku lihat kak Lynna malam tu. Yelah, dia tunggu abang Kaizo datang sampai majlis tu tamat" Faye sambung balik bercerita "Fang ada beritahu aku apa yang abang sepupu aku nak buat, jadi aku terpaksa rahsiakan daripada korang. Maaf yea kawan-kawan"

"Tapi rancangan aku juga yang tak menjadi" Bella menangis di bahu Faye

"Ala, janganlah teringat balik dengan rancangan kau tapi semuanya berjalan dengan lancarkan" kata Faye sambil membelai belakang badan Bella "Tapi aku hairan, kenapa tiba-tiba sahaja abang Kaizo nak buat kejutan macam tu"

"Hmmm.. mesti ada sesuatu buat dia berubah pemikiran" kata Boboiboy

"Entah-entah kak Lynna bagi dia makan durian" kata Gopal "Sebab itu dia buat kejutan macam tu" Semua fikirkan benda yang sama

"Haih, tak payahlah nak fikirkan sangat tentang dia orang tu. Biarkan ajelah dia orang berdua, yang kamu semua nak sibuk dalam hal dia orang kenapa? Nah, ambik air kamu" Tok Aba sudah pun siapkan air mereka semua "Dengar cakap atuk, jangan nak masuk campur dalam hal mereka berdua. Itu urusan mereka berdua"

"Hehehe.. maaf tok" kata mereka semua sambil mengambil air mereka masing-masing. Bella dan Lily tersenyum sinis sambil minum air mereka. Bella kenyitkan mata dia kepada Lily dan mereka tidak sabar untuk rancangkan sesuatu untuk Lynna dan Kaizo

* * *

Fang sudah pun turun ke bumi. Dia berjalan terhuyung-hayang kerana terlampau penat sangat. Dia rasa ingin baring di atas katilnya dan terus tidur tetapi abang dia tidak bagi dia berehat kerana dia perlu pergi masak untuk makan malam nanti. Fang membuka pintu rumahnya dan dia terkejut melihat Lynna sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil bermain dengan laptopnya

"Kak Lynna?" Lynna tidak sedar dengan kehadiran Fang kerana dia sedang mendengar muzik dekat headphone nya. Fang terus berjalan ke arah Lynna dan usik bahu dia. Lynna terkejut melihat Fang dan lalu dia membuka headphone nya "Kak Lynna buat apa dekat sini? Macam mana kak Lynna boleh masuk ke dalam rumah?"

"Maaf sebab akak tak beritahu yang akak nak datang ke sini" Lynna menutup laptop nya "Abang kamu yang bagi kunci rumah ni. Dia cakap, akak boleh datang ke sini bila-bila masa sahaja tapi kalau nak diikutkan, akak boleh aje masuk ke dalam rumah menggunakan kuasa akak tapi abang kamu tak bagi pulak" Fang terus duduk sebelah Lynna sambil peluk tangan Lynna "Kamu ni Fang, macam kurang kasih sayang"

"Hehehe.. mana ada kak Lynna. Adik cuma suka bila kak Lynna datang ke sini. Bolehlah kak Lynna tolong adik masak nanti, mesti abang suka!"

"Abang dekat kapal angkasa lagi ke?"

"Ha ah, dia cakap dia nak periksa galaxy kalau ada musuh ke apa ke. Tahu-tahu ajelah abang tu" Fang baring di lengan Lynna. Dia buat muka comel seperti seekor kucing "Fang.. Fang.. kamu ni panas baran tapi suka juga bermanja yea"

"Adik manja dengan orang yang adik sayang sahaja. Macam abang dan kak Lynna" Lynna tersenyum

"Apa kata Fang rehat sahaja. Akak tahu abang bagi kamu latihan tempur" Terus Fang lepaskan pelukan dia "Fang rehat, tengok TV atau main dengan laptop akak ke.. biar akak sahaja sediakan makanan malam"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna" Lynna bangun dari sofa tersebut. Fang melihat sahaja Lynna masuk ke dalam dapur. Dia tersenyum sendiri dan terus membuka television untuk melihat rancangan apa yang ada pada hari ini. Fang menukar-nukar channel di TV sampai lah dia berhenti dan menonton sebuah movie superhero yang dia minati. Fang siap beraksi lagi seperti budak kecil. Dia tidak sedar yang abang dia sudah pun balik. Muka Kaizo nampak letih tetapi masih lagi bertenaga

"Pang!"

"Kejap lah abang, adik nak lawan dengan orang jahat tu" kata Fang tanpa melihat belakang

"PANGGGGGGG!" Fang terus pusing kebelakang dan nampak wajah serius abangnya "Bukan ke abang suruh kau pergi masak, kenapa kau menonton movie pula?"

"Sebab kak Lynna yang suruh adik berehat. Dia cakap, biar dia sahaja yang uruskan" Fang terus sambung balik menonton television. Dia mula fikirkan abang dia tak kan marah dia kalau kak Lynna ada. Fang tergelak kecil

"PANGGGG!"

"Apa dia?" Fang pusing kebelakang lagi sekali. Kali ini Kaizo bawa pisau dan sebuah bakul penuh dengan bawang "Abang nak suruh adik potong semua tu ke?" kata Fang dengan nada bosan

"Yea, aku nak kau pergi tolong kak Lynna! Jangan nak merungut" Kaizo berikan pisau dan bakul itu kepada adiknya "Pergi tolong cepat! Jangan mengegada nak goyang kaki sahaja"

"Abang tu tak tolong kak Lynna pun" kata Fang sambil mengambil kedua barang itu di tangan abangnya. Berkerut-kerut dahi Kaizo dibuatnya

"ABANG NAK PERGI MANDI DULU! BARULAH ABANG PERGI TOLONG!"

"TAPI ADIK PUN NAK REHAT SEKEJAP!"

"Ehem" Kaizo dan Fang pandang ke arah pintu dapur. Lynna sedang bersilang tangan dengan muka marah dia "Senang cerita, Fang dan Kaizo pergi berehat.. biar Lynna sahaja yang masak" Lynna pergi ke arah Fang dan ambil pisau dan bakul itu "Jangan nak gaduh-gaduh lagi"

"Maaf kak Lynna" Lynna tersenyum sedikit

"Takpe, akak maafkan" Lynna terus masuk ke dalam dapur balik. Fang dan Kaizo bertentang mata

"Nasib kau memang baik yea, kalau kak Lynna ada dekat sini. Siap kau nanti Pang" Kaizo memberikan jelingan maut kepada adiknya dan terus beredar dari situ untuk pergi masuk ke dalam dapur. Dia tidak akan membenarkan Lynna membuat kerja sorang-sorang, dia akan menolong Lynna tetapi Lynna menolak pertolongan daripada Kaizo. Dia ingin Kaizo pergi berehat sahaja

"Kau pergilah berehat dulu. Aku tahu kau penat"

"Hmmmm... apa kata malam ni kita makan di luar sahaja"

"Tapi... aku sudah pun potong semua ni" Kaizo mengambil pisau itu di tangan Lynna

"Boleh sahaja kita simpan semua tu dan esok boleh aku suruh adik aku masak apa yang dia nak" Lynna berikan senyuman kepada Kaizo "Jadi kau setuju kita makan di luar?"

"Baiklah Kaizo, aku ikut sahaja dengan rancangan kau" Lynna terus simpan bawang dan lobak merah yang dia sudah potong tadi ke dalam sebuah bekas makanan. Kaizo perasan yang Lynna masih lagi memakai gelang bunga yang dia pakaikan hari itu

"Kau masih lagi pakai gelang itu?" Lynna pegang gelang itu, terus dia melihat Kaizo

"Sebab kau yang pakaikan dekat aku. Lagipun, bunga ini adalah bunga betul tapi ianya tidak akan layu selama-lamanya cuma.. kalau terputus, dia akan layu" Lynna terus cuit hidung Kaizo dan terus lari keluar. Pipi Kaizo rasa merah kerana malu. Dia cepat-cepat simpan bahan yang Lynna potong tadi. Dia terdengar suara Lynna di ruang tamu

"Fang, abang kamu nak bawa kita makan di luar. Fang pergi mandi cepat-cepat tapi Faye tak nak ikut kita ke nanti?"

"Faye sibuk dengan kawan dia" kata Fang "Dia malam ni tidur dekat rumah Bella, Lily pun ada dengan dia juga. Entah apa dia orang tengah rancangkan"

Kaizo mengangkat kening sebelahnya. Dia dapat rasakan huru hara yang seterus daripada trio huru hara. Dia perlu hentikan mereka bertiga sebelum mereka buat perkara yang pelik-pelik lagi seperti hari itu tetapi dia ingin ucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka bertiga kerana hantar dia dan Lynna ke dunia lain. Dia dapat meluangkan masa bersama Lynna tanpa ada gangguan daripada adik dia ataupun orang lain. Dia terdengar lagi perbualan Lynna dan adiknya

"Kak Lynna tak marah ke dia orang sebab hantar kak Lynna dan abang ke tempat lain?"

"Hmmm... pada mulanya, memang akak marah. Akak ingatkan musuh akak yang hantar akak ke sana tapi bukan tapi selepas akak tahu siapa yang buat, akak tak tahulah nak rasa marah ke tak tapi sebenarnya akak suka sebab akak tidak pernah meluangkan masa bersama abang kamu dengan begitu lama"

"Akak dan abang buat apa dekat sana?" tanya Fang lagi

"Jalan-jalan dekat dunia sana" kata Lynna "Fang pergi mandi cepat, nanti kita nak keluar dah" Lynna menggelakkan dirinya daripada di tanya lagi oleh Fang. Kaizo terus keluar dari dapur selepas sahaja dia habis mengemas. Dia nampak adiknya sudah pun naik ke atas dan masuk ke dalam bilik "Kau pun pergilah siap dengan cepat" kata Lynna

"Sebelum tu" Kaizo datang dekat kepada Lynna dan melihat wajah Lynna lama-lama dengan muka serius dia. Muka Lynna semakin lama semakin merah. Dia tidak tahu apa Kaizo akan buat seterusnya, hati dia berdebar-debar dan terus Kaizo mencubit hidung Lynna. Selepas itu Kaizo terus lari naik ke atas meninggalkan Lynna keseorangan di ruang tamu. Mata Lynna terkebil-kebil dan dia tidak berkata apa

"KAIZOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" menjerit Lynna secara tiba-tiba

* * *

Fang berjalan dengan gembiranya sambil berpegang tangan Lynna. Dia tidak sangka pula abang dia akan membawa dia dan Lynna keluar makan sambil berjalan-jalan di bandar Pulau Rintis. Lynna dan Kaizo senyap sahaja sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke bandar. Fang rasa, dia patut bercakap sesuatu tapi apa? fikir Fang. Lalu dia ada idea "Kak Lynna, ceritalah dekat adik. Apa kak Lynna dan abang buat dekat dunia sana" terus kepala dia kena ketuk oleh Kaizo

"Yang kau sibuk nak tahu kenapa?"

"Ala, adik pun nak tahu sekali. Kak Lynna kan kakak kesayangan adik juga. Adik mestilah nak tahu juga. Nantikan kak Lynna jadi kakak ipar adik" terus Fang kena ketuk lagi oleh abang dia "Abang ni! Asyik ketuk kepala adik sahaja" Fang bermasam muka. Lynna tergelak sedikit melihat gelagat mereka berdua

"Yang kau asyik fikirkan kan Lynna ialah kakak ipar kamu kenapa" Fang hanya menjeling lidahnya kepada abang dia

"Kalau Fang nak tahu, kami berjalan-jalan sahaja. Akak bawa abang kamu ke merata-rata tempat yang menarik"

"Hmm.. bestnya abang" kata Fang dengan perasaan cemburu dia "Nanti kak Lynna bawalah adik pergi jalan-jalan juga dekat dunia sana"

"Ok!" Fang terus memeluk tangan Lynna. Kaizo rasa sedikit cemburu. Dia menarik adiknya jauh daripada Lynna tetapi Fang tidak juga mahu melepaskan tangan Lynna. Mereka menarik dan menolak di tepi jalan, sehinggalah membuatkan Lynna jatuh ke atas jalan. Baju Lynna terkena sedikit kekotoran

"Alamak!" Fang cepat-cepat menarik tangan Lynna untuk bangun "Maafkan adik, kak Lynna. Maafkan kami" Lynna menyapu-yapu tempat kesan kotoran tadi tetapi dia tidak marahkan mereka. Dia tahu dengan perangai dua beradik ini

"Takpe, akak tak marah. Lagipun akak tak cederakan"

"Tapi..." Fang mengutip gelang bunga kak Lynna yang sudah terputus. Bunga-bunga itu tiba-tiba sahaja layu. Kaizo rasa sedih dan marah melihat gelang itu sudah terputus "Maaf kak Lynna, kami tak sengaja" Fang rasa nak menangis tetapi Lynna mengusap-usap kepala Fang. Kaizo hanya diam sahaja dengan muka serius dia "Gelang ni akak dapat dekat mana? Nanti adik gantikan"

"Tak perlu" kata Kaizo secara tiba-tiba "Gelang bunga itu abang yang pakaikan dekat tangan kak Lynna" Kaizo merampas gelang itu di tangan adiknya, dia simpan di dalam poket seluarnya dan terus sahaja pergi. Lynna dan Fang pandang sesama sendiri dan terus ikut Kaizo dari belakang. Fang tahu abang dia sedang marah tapi apa yang dia patut buat? Dia berlari ke sebelah abang dia "Abang, adik nak minta maaf. Maafkan adik. Adik tak sengaja"

"Takpe.. salah kita berdua tadi" kata Kaizo. Fang boleh dengar nada sedih abangnya "Nanti abang akan gantikan dengan yang lain"

"Tapi macam mana nak cari gelang bunga tu"

"Fang, jangan risau. Apa yang penting sekarang ini, kita pergi makan!" muncul Lynna di sebelah Fang. Dia cuba untuk ceriakan hati Fang supaya Fang tidak perlu risaukan sangat. Lynna terlupa tentang Kaizo yang sedang kesedihan tetapi Kaizo tidak berkata apa, dia tidak mahu marahkan Lynna ataupun merajuk. Jadi dia hanya senyap sahaja "Fang nak makan dekat mana?" tanya Lynna

"Ermm.. entahlah" kata Fang "Kak Lynna tanyalah abang" Belum sempat Lynna menjawab, Kaizo sudah pun berkata sesuatu

"Aku ikut sahaja apa yang korang nak makan" Lynna dapat dengar suara sedih Kaizo. Dia pandang wajah Kaizo "Kenapa? Ada sesuatu dekat muka aku ke?"

"Takde apa-apa. Cuma aku dapat rasakan kau sedih kerana gelang bunga yang kau bagi dekat aku sudah putus" Kaizo tidak berkata apa selepas itu. Tangan dia terus menyeluk ke dalam poket seluarnya "Kaizo, jangan sedih dengan gelang itu. Ada lagi yang boleh gantikan gelang itu tapi apa yang tidak boleh gantikan adalah pengalaman kita sesama kita ke dalam dunia sana. Aku cukup gembira kau dapat meluangkan masa bersama dengan kau" Kaizo tersenyum sedikit. Fang melihat Lynna dan Kaizo, dia rasa diri dia sebagai penyibuk pula dekat situ

"Jangan dia orang abaikan aku sudah" bisik Fang. Dia terus pegang tangan Lynna dan abang dia supaya mereka tahu yang dia ada di situ bersama dengan mereka. Lynna melihat Fang dengan senyuman dia "Kak Lynna, kita makan dekat tepi pantai nak tak?"

"Boleh juga! Akak dengar ada kedai ikan bakar dekat sini"

"Adik tak pernah makan ikan bakar tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang baru untuk adik mencuba! Seronoklah dengan kak Lynna, selalu sahaja ada benda baru dari kak Lynna" Lynna senyum sahaja. Mereka bertiga terus ke tepi pantai untuk menikmati makan malam pada hari itu. Kaizo tidak dengar perbualan mereka kerana dia asyik fikirkan tentang sesuatu iaitu untuk menggantikan gelang bunga tadi. Perlu ke dia masuk balik ke dunia sana dan meminta fairy itu membuat gelang itu balik? fikir Kaizo atau ada benda lain jauh lebih bermakna daripada gelang itu

"Abang?" panggil Fang. Dia nampak abang dia sedang berfikir dengan serius "Abang, janganlah fikirkan sangat. Malam ini kita bersuka ria ok!"

"Hmm.. yelah, ikut kau lah Pang" Kaizo melihat adiknya yang sedang tersenyum itu, lalu dia pun senyum sedikit. Esok sahajalah dia akan fikirkan sesuatu, fikir Kaizo

* * *

"Wei, wei! Cuba baca ni" Faye memanggil dua kawan baiknya untuk membaca tentang maksud bunga-bunga mawar yang diberikan oleh Kaizo pada tempoh hari. Kesemua warna mawar itu mempunyai maksud tersendiri. Bella dan Lily baring di sebelah Faye yang sedang memegang sebuah laptop

"Kau nak suruh kita orang baca apa?" tanya Bella. Faye tunjukkan sebuah laman web mengenai maksud warna bunga mawar "Bunga rose?"

"Yelah, kau ingat tak Yaya dan Ying berikan bunga rose warna putih" Lily dan Bella mengangguk kepala "Mawar putih menunjukkan kesuciaan atau maksud lain dia I'm worthy of you!"

"WUUUUUUU! Worthy lah konon!" Lily buat-buat rasa nak muntah "Tapi memang betul lah kan... hehehehe" Lily tersengih dan terus dia melihat maksud mawar merah di laman web itu "Mawar merah maksudnya cinta yang tulus ikhlas! WAHHHH! ITIK SUDAH JATUH CINTA!" Dia mengambil bantal Bella dan lalu menutup muka dia kerana muka dia menjadi merah "Tak dapat nak bayangkan macam mana kisah percintaan mereka berdua!"

"Lily.. Lily... macam mana lah aku boleh tahan dengan perangai pelik kau" kata Bella "tapi macam manalah korang boleh jadi kawan aku. Sampai kawan aku dekat sekolah pun dah tak kisah sangat tentang aku"

"Hehehehe.. sebab kau kan suka cari pasal dengan si landak" kata Lily sambil mengangkat bantal itu dari mukanya

"Hmmm.. asyik nak cari pasal dengan sepupu aku sahaja" Faye terus sambung mencari maksud bunga mawar berwarna ungu pula "Warna ungu maksudnya.. hehehe" Faye terus tersenyum lebar

"Kenapa kenapa? Apa maksud untuk warna ungu?" tanya Bella

"Maksudnya, cinta pandang pertama dan pesona!" mereka bertiga menjerit kegembiraan di dalam bilik tidur Bella

"Wah! kak Lynna memang cinta pertama si itik lah yea. Baguslah tu, sebelum ini asyik fikir nak dengan misi dia, buli si landak tu, kejar Lily dengan pedang tenaga dia.. apa lagi yea... oh yea! menghukum orang sekali dengan latihan tempur dia yang tahap ganas tu! Dalam diam si itik tu sudah jatuh cinta semasa mereka pertama kali bertemu, cuma dia tak nak mengaku sahaja.. hehehee" Lily peluk bantal Bella dan berguling-guling sedikit

"Warna biru pula..." Faye sambung balik baca maksud warna bunga mawar "Hmmm.. ini pelik sedikit. Dia cakap warna biru lambangkan misteri dan ada maksud lain iaitu mustahil dan tak dapat disempurnakan"

"Ala, bila dia orang sudah bersama, sudah disempurnakan lah" jawab Bella "Tahu pula dia nak cari maksud-maksud warna bunga mawar si Kaizo tu tapi apasal dia tak bagi warna kuning? kan maksud dia persahabatan. Dia orang kan best friends"

"Entahlah, manalah aku tahu abang sepupu aku tu tapi.. korang kata, korang ada rancangan untuk dia orang berdua?" Faye menutup laman web tadi dan terus membuka laman web lain "Apa rancangan korang?"

"Aku sebenarnya tiada idea lagi" Bella tersengih tetapi kawan dia tidak marahkan dia

"Takpe.. asalkan kita dapat sleep over hari ini!" Faye terus peluk Bella dan Lily pula peluk Faye dari belakang "Koranglah sahabat sejati aku dekat sini. Kalau dekat planet aku, semuanya hanya mempergunakan aku sahaja"

"Terima kasih!" kata Bella dan Lily serentak

"Kami akan sentiasa menjadi trio suka huru harakan keadaan!" kata Lily dengan senyuman pelik dia

* * *

Keesokannya, Kaizo bangun dari tidur. Dia teringat balik tentang gelang bunga malam tadi. Dia masih lagi simpan gelang itu di dalam sebuah kotak kecil. Walaupun bunganya sudah layu, tak tahu kenapa dia masih lagi hendak simpan gelang itu. Dia sepatutnya boleh buang sahaja tapi dia tetap mahu simpan juga. Mungkin gelang itu adalah pertama kali dia berikan kepada seseorang yang dia sayang. Sebelum ini dia pernah bagi Lynna sejambak bunga tetapi itu pun sebagai tanda terima kasih kerana mengembirakan hati adik dia. Kaizo bangun dari katilnya dan lalu dia terfikir. Bunga mawar yang dia petik dari dunia sana, tapi bunga itu sekarang berada dekat Lynna

"Tak kan aku nak mintak balik kot" Kaizo menghela nafas "Tapi bunga itu tidak layu sampai sekarang" Dia dapat tahu dari Lynna sendiri. Dia fikirkan untuk menjadi bunga-bunga mawar itu menjadi gelang sebagai pengganti gelang yang sudah terputus malam tadi. Kaizo keluar dari bilik tidurnya dan terus masuk ke dalam bilik adiknya. Fang masih lagi tengah nyenyak tidur

"PANGGGGGGGG!" Fang terus bangun dari tidurnya. Air liur dia masih lagi meleleh dekat tepi mulut. Dia mengosok-gosok matanya dan nampak abangnya sedang berdiri di muka pintu dengan muka serius dia

"ABANG NAK APA?!"

"Tolong abang gantikan gelang kak Lynna" Kaizo datang dekat kepada adik dia dan duduk di atas katil "Kau perlu pergi ambil bunga mawar yang abang bagi dekat Lynna hari itu"

"Tapi..."

"Jangan tapi tapi.. ikut sahaja cakap abang" Fang melihat abang dia

"Yelah abang, adik akan tolong abang tapi.. boleh ke abang jadikan bunga-bunga tu sebagai gelang? Nanti tak menjadi macam mana?" Kaizo pegang tangan adik dia "Abang?"

"Itu biar abang risaukan tapi abang nak gantikan balik" Fang terus peluk abang dia. Kaizo rasa pelik dengan adik dia tiba-tiba sahaja memeluk dia "Kau kenapa?"

"Kalau gelang abang menjadi, ini kali kedua abang buat kejutan untuk kak Lynna tapi... abang jangan lupakan adik pula"

"Sebenarnya ini kali ketiga abang cuba buat kejutan untuk dia dan kau jangan risau, abang tak kan abaikankan kau, Pang. Kau masih adik abang. Abang tetap sayangkan kau walaupun abang sudah bersama dengan kak Lynna. Lagipun dia juga buat adik ceriakan dari dulu lagi. Adik pun rasa selesa dengan kehadiran kak Lynna" Fang angguk sambil memeluk abang dia

"Tapi adik buat salah semalam. Sepatutnya adik yang kena gantikan, bukan abang"

"Tak.. kita dua buat salah. Ini pun secara tidak sengaja, jadi kita sama-sama gantikan untuk dia" Kaizo balas pelukan adiknya

"Adik akan tolong abang mengambil bunga itu tanpa pengetahuan dia. Mesti kak Lynna teruja nanti" Kaizo tersenyum. Mereka berpelukan di situ untuk beberapa minit. Kasih sayang diantara adik dan abang tidak akan pudar walaupun kehidupan mereka berubah sedikit dengan kehadiran Lynna

* * *

Petang itu Lynna datang ke rumah Kaizo dan Fang. Kawan dia suruh dia datang ke sini sebab ada sesuatu untuk dia. Lynna dapat rasakan Kaizo cuba memberikan kejutan kepada dia lagi tetapi dia tidak tahu apa dia dan dia tidak sedar dengan kehilangan bunga-bunga mawar dia di club house dia di Kuala Lumpur. Fang telah meminta bantuan daripada kawan-kawan Lynna. Mereka semua setuju untuk menolong Fang

"Kak Lynna!" Fang membuka pintu untuk terkejutkan Lynna

"Terkejut akak" Lynna membelai kepala Fang "Kawan akak suruh datang ke sini tapi mesti abang kamu nak buatkan kejutan lagi untuk akak lagi kan"

"Ala, akak ni. Tak jadilah surprise kalau kak Lynna dah tahu" Lynna ketawa sedikit. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Tiada apa-apa yang istimewa telah dibuatkan di dalam rumah tersebut. Semuanya dalam keadaan normal

"Mana kejutan untuk kak Lynna?" Lynna hanya bergurau sahaja. Fang hanya senyap sahaja, dia bawa Lynna ke sofa dan suruh dia duduk

"Kak Lynna tunggu sini. Adik pergi buatkan air untuk kak Lynna" Fang terus ke dapur untuk sediakan air. Lynna hanya melihat persekitaran rumah itu sahaja. Sunyi sahaja, Kaizo pun tiada. Dia menjadi hairan, mungkin tiada kejutan untuk dia tapi kenapa kawan-kawan dia suruh datang ke sini? fikir Lynna. Dia terus mengambil photo album untuk melihat-lihat gambar kenangan Kaizo dan Fang. Ada juga beberapa gambar dia bersama Kaizo dan Fang tapi kebanyakkannya gambar dia dengan Kaizo. Lynna tersenyum sendiri. Dia mengusik-gusik gambar mereka berdua

"Kak Lynna!" Fang kembali dari dapur dengan air apple juice "Air kegemaran kak Lynna! Adik buat tadi sebelum kak Lynna sampai"

"Terima kasih, Fang" Lynna mengambil gelas itu di tangan Fang "Mana abang kamu?"

"Errm.. entahlah" Fang duduk di sebelah Lynna "Adik pun tak tahu dia pergi mana. Dia tadi cakap dia nak keluar sekejap tapi sampai sekarang belum balik lagi"

"Takpelah, akak tunggu ajelah dia balik" Lynna minum sedikit air itu "Agaknya memang tiada kejutan untuk akak hari ini tapi akak tak kisah pun tentang itu. Mesti kawan-kawan akak saja-saja nak mempermainkan akak"

"Kak Lynna tak marah ke kalau dia orang mempermainkan akak?" Lynna gelengkan kepala

"Tak, akak tak marahkan dia orang" kata Lynna "Lagipun, dia orang sahabat baik akak semenjak zaman sekolah lagi. Akak dan kawan-kawan akak sentiasa bersama macam Fang dan kawan-kawan Fang juga"

"Kak Lynna seorang yang baik dan sabar. Adik suka kak Lynna dari tahun lepas lagi, semenjak kita berkenalan lagi" Lynna tersenyum melihat Fang. Mereka berdua melihat photo album itu bersama

"Adik dan abang, dua-dua sukakan akak" kata Lynna

"Tapi adik suka kak Lynna sebab kak Lynna layan adik macam adik sendiri. Abang sukakan kak Lynna sebab dia terlampau sayangkan kak Lynna tapi dia sendiri tidak pernah cerita dengan adik tentang kak Lynna"

"Abang kamu kan tak banyak cerita tapi Fang sudah kenal akak kan. Buat apa dia nak cerita lagi"

"Betul tu!" Fang makin lama semakin duduk rapat dengan Lynna. Semakin itulah dia nak bermanja-manja dengan Lynna kerana abang dia tiada di rumah. Dia mengambil kesempatan itu "Kak Lynna"

"Yea Fang"

"Terima kasih kak Lynna kerana hadir dalam hidup kami" Lynna peluk Fang dan belai kepala Fang. Mereka tidak berkata apa lagi, mereka cuma sambung balik melihat photo album kenangan mereka sebelum ini. Pintu rumah terbuka dan muncul Kaizo dengan muka kesedihan dia. Kaizo ternampak Lynna dan adiknya sedang duduk di atas sofa. Fang menoleh sedikit dan nampak abang dia. Fang lepaskan Lynna dan tersenyum kepada Lynna tetapi selepas sahaja dia melihat wajah abang dia yang sedang bersedihan itu. Terus dia rasakan gelang yang abang dia nak gantikan, tidak menjadi. Kaizo duduk di atas meja ruang tamu dan lihat muka Lynna

"Kaizo? kenapa muka kau sedih sahaja?" Kaizo tidak berkata apa, dia hanya keluarkan kotak kecil dan lalu membukanya. Lynna nampak kelopak-kelopak mawar berwarna putih, merah, ungu dan biru di dalam kotak itu "Maaf Lynna, aku cuba untuk gantikan gelang kau yang putus semalam tapi aku gagal" Lynna tidak marah, dia menutup kotak itu dengan menggunakan tangan Kaizo sendiri. Tangan Lynna berada di atas Kaizo

"Takpe Kaizo, aku tak kisah tentang gelang itu. Lagipun kau sudah cuba yang terbaik" kata Lynna sambil memberikan senyuman. Dia terharu melihat Kaizo bersungguh-sungguh untuk menggantikan gelang itu

"Kak Lynna tak sedih ke?"

"Tak sebab akak sudah ada kamu berdua. Itu pun sudah cukup buatkan akak bahagia" Kaizo tersenyum sedikit kepada Lynna dan lalu di dalam kotak itu bercahaya. Mereka terkejut melihat kotak tersebut. Kaizo cepat-cepat membuka kotak itu dan terus cahaya itu hilang. Apa yang mereka nampak di dalam kotak itu, amat mengejutkan. Sebuah gelang diperbuat daripada batu permata. Batu-batu itu semuanya berbentuk bunga mawar dan semuanya berwarna putih, merah, ungu dan biru. Kali ini Kaizo menyuruh adiknya pakaikan gelang tersebut di tangan Lynna

"Abanglah yang pakaikan. Adik tukang tengok sahaja" kata Fang kepada abang dia

"Betul ni? Kau jangan nak menyesal pula"

"Tak!" Fang sebenarnya nak jadi saksi sahaja. Dia melihat abang dia keluarkan gelang itu dan lalu pakaikan di tangan kanan Lynna. Fang tersenyum melihat mereka berdua dan lalu dia peluk abang dia dan Lynna "Apa kata lepas ni kita tengok movie sama-sama! Adik sediakan popcorn! Kak Lynna pilih movie. Abang buat muka serius sahaja ok!" Terus Kaizo buat muka serius

"Ok!" Fang lepaskan mereka berdua, dengan serta merta dia pergi siapkan popcorn

"TAPI JANGAN MOVIE HANTU!" menjerit Fang di dalam dapur tetapi mereka berdua tersenyum sinis sesama sendiri. Lynna pilih juga dvd movie hantu dan Fang pula, sepanjang movie itu, dia bermasam muka sebab cerita hantu

"Cheh, tak guna punya kak Lynna" bisik Fang dengan tangan dia bersilang

* * *

 **hehehee.. ok, akak dah kurangkan sweetnya.. tapi.. tak tahulah kalau masih lagi sweet xD hahaahahahahaa!.. tapi tak tahu lah kamu suka dengan chapter ni ke tak :D**

 **lepas ni, author tak tahu bila nak update sebab season 3 akan bermula next week! YEAHHHH!**

 **sesi membalas review :3**

 **Murasaki - thank you! author akan lanjutkan lagi! tapi entah bila author akan stop xD**

 **Nitaaa - jangan pengsan lagi nitaa! nanti author suruh Kaizo buat cpr dekat Nitaaa xD**

 **miss blank - pasangan suami isteri xD hahaahaha... macam best aje bunyi nya xD**

 **AN4 - author sudah kurangkan sweetnya, tak tahulah kalau nak hampir pengsan lagi ke tak xD**

 **sf38 - bagus juga letak cili.. =) bagi pedas semuanya!**

 **Lavender - memang romantik.. author sendiri dapat bayangkan macam mana... bestnya kalau dapat macam tu**

 **Lily - my sweet lily! thank you! tak sangka pula author boleh buat scene yang sweet sweet xD wah! hebatnya author dapat buat lily sukakan sedikit genre romance xD maybe sebab author punya romance, bersih kot**

 **Kaiza - author akan teruskan!**

 **Jumpa lagi semua! tapi... esok and ahad no update :D**


	6. Hari Jadi

**Welcome back my fellow readers! Apa khabar semua? sihat ke? author sihat sahaja**

 **Author baru sahaja upload musim ke 3 Aku Abang, Kau Adik.. semoga kamu terhibur dengan first chapter musim ke 3 :D**

 **Terima kasih kerana memberikan review! thank you so much!**

 **maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Hari Jadi

"KAK LYNNA! Selamat hari jadi kak Lynna!" Fang peluk Lynna di hadapan pintu rumah dan lalu lepaskannya "Kak Lynna masuklah tapi abang hari ini tak sihat" Lynna masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut dengan sebuah beg plastik makanan yang besar

"Abang tak sihat?" Fang mengambil beg plastik makanan itu

"Ha ah, dia demam" Fang melihat di dalam beg plastik itu dan nampak sebuah kotak besar "Akak bawak apa hari ini?"

"Akak bawak kek lebihan malam tadi. Keluarga akak sambut hari jadi akak malam semalam, ini kek lebih ni akak bawa ke sini, nak kongsi dengan Fang dan abang tapi.. macam mana abang boleh demam pulak?" Lynna ikut Fang masuk ke dalam dapur. Dia nampak Fang sedang sediakan sup lobak merah untuk abangnya. Ada sebuah mangkuk dan secawan air putih di atas dulang

"Masa kak Lynna takde, abang asyik dengan latihan tempur sahaja tapi semalam dia tak larat. Dia cakap, jangan beritahu kak Lynna sebab dia nak sambut hari jadi kak Lynna. Dia cuba nak sembuhkan diri dia tapi hari ini makin teruk demam dia" Fang meletakkan sup di dalam mangkuk besar itu. Semuanya sudah siap, hanya tinggal untuk menghantar sup itu ke atas sahaja

"Fang duduk sahaja di bawah, biar akak bawakan untuk abang" Fang terus tersenyum dan biarkan Lynna mengangkat dulang itu. Mereka berdua keluar dari dapur dan terus ke bilik Kaizo yang berada di tingkat atas. Fang membuka pintu bilik abangnya. Kaizo sedang nyenyak tidur dan Lynna masuk ke dalam bilik itu. Fang tinggalkan Lynna di dalam bilik abangnya. Lynna meletakkan dulang itu di atas meja dan lalu pergi kejutkan Kaizo

"Kaizo, bangun.. Lynna ada bawakan sup lobak merah" Kaizo membuka matanya dan nampak senyuman lembut Lynna

"Lynna? Kau buat apa dekat sini?" Kaizo terus dudukkan dirinya di atas katil. Lynna periksa dahi Kaizo

"Hmmm.. aku ke sini sebab aku ingatkan nak kongsi kek hari jadi aku dengan kau dan adik kau tapi aku dapat tahu, kau demam pula" Lynna pergi mengambil mangkuk sup lobak merah itu dan lalu duduk di tepi katil Kaizo. Dia suapkan sup lobak merah itu kepada Kaizo tetapi Kaizo tidak mahu membuka mulut "Makanlah, nanti kau akan bertambah sakit"

"Tapi kau tak perlu suapkan aku" Kaizo mengambil sudu dan mangkuk itu di tangan Lynna "Aku boleh suap diri aku sendiri" Lynna tidak kisah, asalkan Kaizo makan "Maaf sebab aku tidak dapat sambut hari jadi kau hari ini"

"Takpe, yang penting sekarang, kau mesti sembuh. Hari jadi aku, tahun depan boleh sambut" Kaizo tidak berkata apa lagi, dia terus makan sup lobak merah sambil di temankan oleh Lynna

* * *

Dua hari selepas itu, Kaizo sudah kembali pulih. Dia sudah mula jalani latihan tempur bersama dengan Lahap. Adiknya, Fang turut ada di situ juga tetapi dia duduk di tepi sahaja untuk membuat kerja latihan matematik

"Pang! Kau sudah siap dengan kerja kau?" Kaizo datang dekat kepada adiknya

"Tinggal satu lagi soalan" Fang tidak mengalih pandangannya kerana dia terlampau tumpukan perhatian dengan soalan matematik yang terakhir itu. Kaizo duduk di sebelah adiknya sambil minum air. Lahap sudah pengsan di tengah-tengah tempat latihan tempur kerana kaptennya belasah dia sepuas-puas hati "Abang.."

"Hmmm.. kau nak apa?" Kaizo menutup botol airnya "Kau tak dapat nak jawab soalan matematik tu ke?"

"Bukanlah" Fang menulis jawapan matematik itu dan terus dia menutup buku latihannya "Abang tak nak sambut hari jadi kak Lynna ke?"

"Bukan hari jadi dia sudah lepas ke?"

"Memanglah sudah lepas tapi abang tak buat sesuatu ke? Masa abang demam hari itu, dia yang jaga abang dari pagi sehingga malam. Kasihan kak Lynna tak dapat nak sambut hari jadi dia"

"Bukan dia sudah sambut hari jadi dia dengan keluarga dia ke?" tanya Kaizo. Dia melihat Lahap yang masih lagi pengsan

"Yea tapi dia mesti nak sambut hari jadi dia dengan abang. Malam tu sepatutnya dia nak keluar makan dengan kawan-kawan dia tapi kak Lynna batalkan sebab dia nak jaga abang" Hati Kaizo tersentuh sedikit "Tapi dia tak kisah kalau tidak dapat sambut hari jadi dia dengan abang. Adik langsung tak nampak kekecewaan dari kak Lynna"

"Hmm.. jadi kau nak aku buat sesuatu lah ni"

"Mestilah. Abangkan sayang kan dia, macam abang sayangkan adik" Fang melihat abangnya "Abang selalu belikan adik sesuatu untuk ceriakan adik, jadi abang kenalah buat sesuatu untuk dia pula. Sebagai tanda terima kasih kerana menjaga abang" Kaizo terus memikirkan sesuatu tetapi dia langsung tiada idea "Abang nak adik tolong ke?"

"Hmm.. tak perlu. Biar abang sendiri yang fikirkan sesuatu" Tapi apa yang keluar dalam pemikiran dia adalah, latihan tempur bersama Lynna "Kalau abang bawa dia keseluruh galaxy ok juga?" Kaizo cuba fikirkan idea lain pula "Hmmm.. kalau abang buatkan kek untuk dia?"

"Nanti abang pergi letak garam satu botol. Itu macam nak bagi kak Lynna masuk hospital sahaja" terus Fang kena ketuk oleh abangnya "Betul lah kan, abang kalau masak.. mesti masin!" terus dia kena ketuk lagi sekali. Fang buat muka masam dekat abang dia "Kalau susah sangat, abang pergilah minta tolong dari geng trio huru hara tu"

"Tak perlu, biar abang sendiri yang uruskan" Kaizo bangun dari situ dan terus meninggalkan tempat latihan tempur. Dia terus fikirkan balik dengan cadangan dia yang awal tadi iaitu membawa Lynna pergi mengembara di galaxy. Sebelum ini Lynna tunjukkan dunia dia yang lain. Dunia yang penuh dengan fantasy tapi ke planet mana dia perlu membawa Lynna? Planet asal dia? fikir Kaizo. Dia tidak mahu serabutkan pemikiran dia, Kaizo terus masuk ke dalam bilik dia di kapal angkasa dan lalu rehatkan diri sebelum dia pulang ke bumi

* * *

Dua hari selepas itu, Lynna datang ke Pulau Rintis kerana Fang yang suruh. Dia suruh Lynna tunggu di kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Yaya dan Ying temankan Lynna di kedai Tok Aba sementara menunggu Fang sampai. Mereka boleh agak yang Fang akan tiba di kedai Tok Aba tepat pukul 10 pagi dan tekaan mereka memang betul. Dia bukannya tiba keseorangan tetapi dia tiba dengan 3 orang lagi iaitu trio huru hara, Faye, Bella dan Lily. Yaya dan Ying tidak berkata apa kerana mereka tahu ini adalah satu rancangan dari Kaizo

"Kak Lynna!" Lily melambai-lambai ke arah Lynna

"Hai Lily, cerianya kamu hari ini" kata Lynna sambil melihat keceriaan Lily. Dia memang sentiasa ceria, tidak pernah nak rasa sedih ataupun marah "Fang bawa kamu bertiga ke sini kenapa?"

"Oh! Fang bawa kami ke sini kerana!" Lily kenyitkan matanya kepada Lynna Terus Faye, Bella dan Lily keluarkan microphone mereka "Dengarkanlah sebuah lagu ditujukan khas untuk kak Lynna!" Tok Aba sudah bersiap sedia dengan radio dan lalu putarkan lagu tersebut

 _Another year you made a promise_  
 _Another chance to turn it all around_  
 _And do not save this for tomorrow_  
 _Embrace the past and you can live for now_

 _And I will give the world to you_

 _Speak louder than the words before you_  
 _And give them meaning no one else has found_  
 _The role we play is so important_  
 _We are the voices of the underground_

 _And I would give the world to you_

 _Say everything you've always wanted_  
 _Be not afraid of who you really are_  
 _Cause in the end we have each other_  
 _And that's at least one thing worth living for_

 _And I would give the world to you_

 _A million suns that shine upon me_  
 _A million eyes you are the brightest blue_  
 _Lets tear the walls down that divide us_  
 _And build a statue strong enough for two_

 _I pass it back to you_  
 _And I will wait for you_  
 _Cause I would give the world_  
 _And I would give the world_  
 _And I would give the world to you_

 _This is the new year_  
 _A new beginning_  
 _You made a promise_  
 _You are the brightest_  
 _We are the voices_

 _This is the new year_  
 _We are the voices_  
 _This is the new year_

Lynna bertepuk tangan melihat mereka bertiga menyanyi bersungguh-sungguh "Wah! hebat kamu bertiga! Tapi.. kenapa nyanyikan lagu itu untuk akak?" Fang, Yaya, Ying, Bella, Faye dan Lily hanya tersengih sahaja. Lynna rasa pelik melihat mereka bertiga, lalu dia terfikirkan sesuatu "HAH! Ini mesti kejutan dari Kaizo lagi. Betul tak?"

"Ala kak Lynna, janganlah rosakkan rancangan dia" kata Fang "Abang sudah rancangkan semua ini dengan sempurna sekali"

"Ha ah kak Lynna. Dia minta bantuan daripada kita semua" kata Yaya "Kak Lynna tunggu kejutan seterusnya ok. Lagu tadi yang dia orang nyanyi, lagu itu dipilih sendiri oleh Kapten Kaizo"

"Itu sebab dia yang minta sendiri dari aku pilihkan lagu yang sesuai untuk kak Lynna" Fang pula menyibuk

"Hmm.. yelah Fang, kau pun tolong juga" Yaya malas nak bergaduh dengan Fang

"Kak Lynna, mari ikut kami ke tempat yang seterusnya!" Ying menarik tangan Lynna

"Semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar!" kata Tok Aba sambil tersenyum melihat mereka semua yang tidak sabar untuk melihat reaksi Lynna dengan kejutan seterusnya. Mereka terus bawa Lynna ke bandar Pulau Rintis. Mereka bawa Lynna kedai ice cream yang sangat terkenal di Pulau Rintis. Fang membuka pintu kedai itu dan menyuruh Lynna masuk terlebih dahulu. Dia terkejut melihat Boboiboy dan Gopal sedang menunggu kehadiran dia

"Kak Lynna!" Boboiboy terus tunjukkan ice cream kek kepada Lynna "Happy belated birthday kak Lynna! Maaf sebab kami sambut hari jadi akak lambat" Lynna terharu melihat mereka semua. Gopal siap bagi Lynna sebuah tiara mainan kepada Lynna

"Kak Lynna pakai ni! sebab kak Lynna kan puteri!" kata Gopal. Fang mengambil tiara itu dan lalu memakaikannya di atas kepala Lynna

"Wah! Akak nampak cantik bila pakai tiara tu" kata Faye "OK! Lokasi yang seterusnya!" Sebelum mereka bertolak pergi, Boboiboy suruh pekerja itu masukkan ice cream kek ke tempat bekas khas untuk bagi ice cream itu cair. Selepas itu mereka ke taman bunga. Mereka semua siap nyanyi-nyanyi lagi untuk Lynna. Setelah sampai di taman bunga, Lynna nampak Ochobot dan Rizu sedang menunggu kehadiran mereka. Rizu sedang memegang beberapa belon yang pelbagai warna. Di situ jugalah tempat kali pertama Lynna dan Kaizo berkelah. Semuanya berlaku di situ. Tikar untuk berkelah juga sudah tersedia dengan beberapa pinggan, sudu, garpu, cawan dan juga dua botol air kegemaran Lynna

"Terharunya akak" Lynna mengelap air matanya "Akak tak pernah nak buat kejutan untuk dia. Rasa bersalah pula" Muka Lynna berubah menjadi sedih

"Abang tahu kak Lynna akan rasa bersalah tapi dia tidak kisah kalau akak tak buat sebab dia tahu akak kadang-kadang sibuk tapi tidak pernah lupakan kami dekat sini. Abang kata akak terlalu istimewa untuk adik dan abang" kata Fang. Lynna terus tersenyum dan tangan dia di tarik oleh Fang untuk pergi berkelah di situ beramai-ramai. Boboiboy letak kotak ice cream kek tadi di atas tikar itu dan Yaya cepat-cepat memotong kek itu. Dia agih-agihkan kepada semua orang kecuali Ochobot. Dia terpaksa makan hati sahajalah

"Kakak Lynna, selamat hari jadi!" kata Rizu. Lalu dia berikan sebuah hadiah kepada Lynna "Pizu belikan untuk kak Lynna"

"Terima kasih Rizu" Lynna cium pipi Rizu "Tapi.. mana Kaizo? Bukan ini kejutan untuk akak ke dan dia pula tiada di sini"

"Tak tahulah si itik tu pergi mana tapi akak jangan risaulah, nanti dia akan datang punya" kata Lily sambil makan ice cream kek itu. Mereka semua bersembang-sembang di situ sehinggalah ice cream kek itu sudah dihabiskan oleh mereka semua tetapi Kaizo masih lagi belum muncul. Lynna rasa risau pula

"Fang, mana abang kamu?" Fang tidak menjawab "Fang? Cuba beritahu akak mana abang kamu"

Fang berpura-pura tidak tahu dimana abang dia "Maaf akak, adik tak tahu kenapa abang tidak datang ke sini. Mungkin dia ada kecemasan dekat angkasa lepas"

"Kecemasan? Ada musuh serang ke?"

"Hmm.. entahlah, tapi itu tekaan adik sahaja" Fang rasa kasihan pula melihat muka Lynna kerisauan "Akak kalau risau, adik boleh temankan akak pergi ke kapal angkasa abang"

"Ha ah, kami semua boleh temankan" kata Boboiboy

"Takpe, akak tak nak susahkan kamu semua. Biar akak pergi dengan Fang sahaja" Lynna bangun dari situ dan terus ke rumah Fang dan Kaizo untuk melihat keadaan Kaizo. Boboboi berharap sangat rancangan Kaizo berjalan dengan lancar kerana dia takut pula Lynna akan marah sebab buat dia rasa cemas dan risau. Mereka semua fikirkan benda yang sama. Fang ikut di belakang Lynna yang sedang berjalan dengan cepat tetapi dia tidak mahu membuang masa. Dia terus pegang tangan Fang dan hilangkan diri. Dia dan Fang muncul di halaman rumah Fang. Lynna terus berlari masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mencari Kaizo tetapi dia tiada di dalam rumah tersebut

"Fang!" Lynna keluar dari rumah itu dan dapati Fang tiada di halaman rumah "Mana pula dia pergi" Lynna menjadi cemas "FANGGGGG!" Lynna memanggil nama Fang dan tiba-tiba sahaja badan dia di tarik masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa Kaizo "Kaizo?" Dia nampak Kaizo berdiri di situ keseorangan "Kau ok ke? kau tak apa-apa?"

"Aku ok, tiada apa-apa yang berlaku ke atas diri aku"

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak datang ke taman bunga tadi. Bukan ke kejutan tadi itu kau buatkan untuk aku tetapi kau sendiri tidak datang" Suara Lynna agak marah sedikit

"Maaf sebab aku rancangkan semua ini untuk kau datang ke kapal angkasa aku"

"Tapi kau tidak perlulah menggunakan taktik begitu! Kau buat aku rasa risau, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dekat kau" Kaizo nampak air mata Lynna mengalir keluar. Dia mahu lap air mata itu tetapi tangan Kaizo di tepis oleh tangan Lynna "Kau buat aku rasa kecewa Kaizo" terus dia pergi mencari Lahap untuk turunkan dia ke bumi tetapi apa yang berlaku seterusnya, benda buruk yang tidak sangka berlaku ke atas Lynna. Sebuah tangan robot menembus masuk ke dalam dinding kapal angkasa dan terus mencengkam pinggang Lynna

"KAIZOOOOO!"

"LYNNAAA!" Kaizo mencapai tangan Lynna supaya dia tidak di tarik oleh tangan robot yang begitu besar itu. Lynna pegang tangan Kaizo sekuat hati "Jangan lepaskan tangan aku!" Tetapi tangan robot itu menarik Lynna keluar dari kapal angkasa dia

"KAIZOOOOOOO!" Tangan Lynna terlepas dari pegangan Kaizo dan gelang berlian bunga tercabut dari tangan Lynna. Terus Lynna di bawa masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa satu lagi. Kapal angkasa itu terus hilang dari pandangan Kaizo. Hanya gelang itu sahaja yang ada di tangan Kaizo. Lynna sudah dibawa lari oleh salah satu musuh Kaizo. Fang dan Lahap berlari ke arah Kaizo

"Apa terjadi abang?" Kaizo tidak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Dia hanya menggenggamkan gelang itu sekuat hati "Kak Lynna?"

"Dia kena tangkap oleh musuh abang" kata Kaizo dengan perasaan marah dia "Abang tak kan maafkan dia kalau dia cederakan Lynna. Abang akan pergi dapatkan semula dia" Kaizo terus beredar dari situ. Lahap mengikut kaptennya masuk ke dalam bilik kawalan. Dia akan mencari Lynna sampai dapat. Dia tidak akan berhenti mencari Lynna, sejauh mana pun dia pergi, dia tidak akan berhenti

"Lahap, cari kapal angkasa itu dengan segera"

"Baik kapten!" Lahap tahu kaptennya sedang marah sekarang ini. Dia akan bantu kaptennya untuk mendapatkan semula Lynna. Fang terpaksa ikut abang dia. Dia sudah mesej kawan-kawan dia apa yang berlaku tadi

"Kak Lynna kena tangkap?" terkejut Boboiboy. Mereka semua ingin membantu Kaizo tetapi kapal angkasa Kaizo sudah pun terbang jauh dari bumi. Mereka hanya dapat melihat langit biru itu dan berdoa agar Lynna dapat di selamatkan oleh Kaizo, Fang dan Lahap

To be continued...

* * *

 **hahahaha.. author main tulis sahaja xD macam mana? ok ke k.o?**

 **hmmm.. chapter kali ni pendek xD maaf semua!**

 **kita jumpa lagi! entah bila author akan update :P**


	7. Misi

**Welcome back semua! Semua nak tahu apa jadi dengan Lynna? Semuanya akan terjawab di dalam chapter ini!**

 **Hopefully you will like it :3 heheheh~**

 **Thank you kerana selalu memberikan review dan kata-kata semangat kepada author untuk menyambungkan cerita ini :D**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Misi

"Lepaskan aku!" Lynna cuba untuk memecahkan dinding kaca penjara tetapi kuasa dia tiba-tiba sahaja hilang "APA KAU SUDAH BUAT DENGAN KUASA AKU!" Lelaki bertopeng sebelah, dengan matanya kemerahan, ada parut sedikit di pipi kanannya dan senyuman sinisnya diberikan kepada Lynna "Apa kau nak dengan aku?" Lynna cuba lagi untuk memecah dinding kaca itu tetapi tidak berjaya

"Penjara ini bukanlah penjara biasa. Penjara ini dapat menghalang kau menggunakan kuasa. Aku sudah cipta lama penjara ini kerana penjara ini khas untuk kau" Lynna terkejut

"Penjara khas untuk aku?"

"Betul tu" Lelaki itu tersenyum sinis lagi dan lalu dia ketawa sedikit "Aku sebenarnya sudah lama perhatikan si Kapten Kaizo. Aku juga menghantar perisik-perisik aku ke bumi untuk mendapatkan maklumat tentang Kapten Kaizo dan juga semua yang dia rapat, termasuklah kawan-kawan adik dia sekali. Aku tahu kau dan kawan-kawan kau mempunyai kuasa yang sangat luar biasa tapi aku tertarik dengan kau sahaja"

"Aku? Apa istimewa sangat dengan aku?" tanya Lynna

"Istimewannya ialah persahabatan kau dengan Kapten Kaizo tetapi sekarang sudah berubah perhubungan kamu berdua. Kau adalah teman istimewa dia tetapi bukan itu sahaja, aku mahu kuasa kau" Lelaki itu keluar satu crystal putih dari poket bajunya dan tunjuk kepada Lynna. Dia tersenyum sinis lagi. Lynna berundur kebelakang, muka dia menjadi pucat "Dengan crystal ini, aku dapat keluarkan semua kuasa kau dan masukkan ke dalam crystal ini dan aku pasti, kapten aku akan gembira menerima hadiah istimewa daripada aku"

"Aku tak kan benarkan kau mengambil kuasa aku! AKU TAK KAN BENARKAN KAU MENGGUNAKAN KUASA AKU UNTUK KEJAHATAN!"

"Jangan risau tuan puteri. Kuasa kau hanya digunakan untuk kebaikkan kapten aku sahaja dan kau juga salah satu hadiah kepada kapten aku" Lelaki itu pergi ke sebuah mesin dan lalu menekan satu butang. Asap-asap gas keluar dari penjara Lynna "Oh yeah, aku lupa pula. Kalau kau berjaya keluar dari penjara itu. Kau tak mungkin dapat menggunakan kuasa kau juga.. hehehe..." Lynna batuk-batuk dan cuba untuk menahan nafasnya "Jangan risau, itu hanyalah gas tidur sahaja. Aku harap kau dapat tidur dengan lena, tuan puteri" Dia berikan tunduk hormat kepada Lynna yang sudah mulai pening. Lelaki itu terus beredar dari bilik penjara itu. Lynna mengetuk-getuk penjara itu tetapi semakin lama semakin dia rasa mengantuk. Dia terduduk dan lalu dia jatuh terbaring kerana asap gas tidur itu. Mata Lynna sudah terlelap dan tertidur di dalam penjara kaca itu

Lelaki tadi kembali balik dan pergi melihat Lynna yang sudah pun tertidur di dalam penjara kaca. Dia menekan satu lagi butang untuk mengeluarkan gas-gas tidur tadi. Apabila gas itu sudah dikeluarkan, lelaki itu membuka pintu penjara itu dan menyentuh tangan Lynna "Kau memang seorang yang luar biasa. Bukan kekasih kau sahaja yang tertarik dengan diri kau tetapi kapten aku juga. Maafkan aku kerana terpaksa mengambil kau dari Kapten Kaizo" Lelaki itu bangun dan lalu menutup balik pintu penjara itu. Dia keluar dari bilik penjara. Dia tinggalkan Lynna yang terlena tidur

* * *

"Kenapa dengan kamu semua ni?" Tok Aba hairan dengan muka kemurungan cucunya dan kawan-kawan cucunya sekali "Kejutan tadi tak menjadi ke?" Mereka semua menghela nafas dengan perasaan sedih

"Kejutan tadi memang menjadi tapi..." Boboiboy terdiam sebentar "Ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dekat kak Lynna"

"Ha ah atok, dia kena culik dengan musuh Kapten Kaizo" kata Yaya

"KENA CULIK?!" terkejut Tok Aba "Sekarang ni Kaizo tengah pergi selamatkan Lynna lah yea?"

"Ha ah atok tapi mengikut kata Fang, musuh mereka sudah lari jauh. Jadi mereka terpaksa mencari. Tak tahulah berapa lama mereka akan dapat jumpa kak Lynna" kata Boboiboy "Kami semua nak tolong tapi kami tiada kapal angkasa untuk pergi"

"Takpelah Boboiboy, kamu berdoa sahajalah agar Lynna dapat diselamatkan oleh Kaizo. Jangan berhenti berdoa" Tok Aba letakkan satu pinggan yang penuh dengan cekodok chocolate "Makanlah semua. Atuk tak nak tengok kamu duduk kesedihan sahaja. Atuk yakin Kaizo dan Fang dapat selamatkan Lynna"

"Saya pun yakin atuk!" Tiba-tiba sahaja Lily kembali ceria "SAYA YAKIN DENGAN KEYAKINAN SAYA-" Lily panjat bangku kedai Tok Aba dan lalu sambung balik berkata "SI PUTERA ITIK AKAN DAPAT PERGI SELAMATKAN PUTERI ANGSA PUTIH! INI SUDAH MENJADI SEBUAH KISAH PENGGEMBARAAN MENCARI PUTERI ANGSA PUTIH DI ANGKASA!" Lily terus buat posing superhero

"Lily, kamu duduk elok-elok" kata Tok Aba. Lily turun dari bangku itu dengan tersengihnya

"Maaf atuk" kata Lily sambil mengambil cekodok chocolate. Dia rasa malu pula sebab ditegur oleh Tok Aba tadi. Rizu dari tadi muram sahaja, dia duduk di gazebo sorang-sorang sambil pegang hadiah Lynna

"Siapa nak pergi ceriakan Rizu?" tanya Bella

"Biar aku yang buat!" Gopal mengambil pinggan cekodok chocolate itu dan bawa ke gazebo. Bukan dia sahaja yang pergi, Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying juga turut ikut pergi ke Gazebo. Mereka semua duduk di gazebo untuk ceriakan Rizu sedikit "Nah Rizu! Tok Aba yang buatkan, makan lah!" Rizu gelengkan kepalanya. Mereka boleh nampak Rizu menangis sambil melihat hadiah itu

"Rizu, jangan menangis. Kak Lynna mesti ok punya, dia kan kuat macam abang Kaizo dan Fang" Boboiboy cuba tenangkan Rizu

"Tapi... tapi... Pizu takut kalau orang jahat buat sesuatu yang buruk dekat kakak Lynna. Pizu takut nanti selepas ini kita semua tidak dapat berjumpa dengan kakak Lynna lagi" Rizu mengelap air matanya "Pizu beli hadiah ni khas untuk kakak Lynna. Pizu belikan crystal berbentuk angsa sebab kakak Lily selalu panggil kakak Lynna angsa putih. Pizu takut kakak Lynna tak kan dapat tengok hadiah yang Pizu berikan" Yaya membelai kepala Rizu

"Akak pasti kak Lynna akan dapat melihat hadiah Rizu berikan" kata Yaya

"Yolah, jangan sedih sangat ok.. mungkin tidak lama pencarian mereka. Kapten Kaizo tu hebat dan kuat, mana lah tahu dia dapat mencari kak Lynna dalam masa satu hari sahaja"

"Mungkin juga" Rizu tersenyum sedikit "Terima kakak Yaya, terima kasih kakak Ying sebab cuba ceriakan Pizu"

"Sama-sama!" kata mereka berdua serentak. Boboiboy rasa gembira sedikit melihat Rizu sudah mulai senyum. Gopal pula makan sorang-sorang cekodok chocolate itu

"Abang Boboiboy, abang rasa abang Paizo dan abang Fang sedang buat apa? Mereka mesti tengah berlawan dengan orang jahatkan. Lepas tu kakak Lynna pun pergi berlawan dengan dia orang sekali. Mesti abang Paizo, abang Fang dan kakak Lynna dapat kalahkan orang jahat tu! Dia orang kan hebat-hebat macam abang Boboiboy, abang Gopal, kakak Yaya dan juga kakak Ying!"

"Mestilah! Abang Kaizo dan Fang sayangkan kak Lynna. Mestilah dia orang akan berlawan berhabis-habisan untuk dapatkan kak Lynna balik"

"Lepas tu, mesti kak Lynna belasah orang jahat tu dengan kuasa api dia. Mesti dasyat berlawanan mereka! Tapi tak seronoklah sebab kita orang tak dapat melihat pertarungan mereka" kata Gopal. Rizu tergelak, hati dia sudah mula ceria. Kerisauaan dan kesedihan dia mulai hilang. Tiba-tiba sahaja gazebo itu bergoyang-goyang. Mereka semua takut gazebo itu akan roboh pula, mereka berlari keluar tetapi bukan sahaja gazebo itu bergoyang-goyang. Debu-debu tanah mulai ditiup angin. Daun-daun melayang ke sana sini. Boboiboy pandang ke langit dan terkejut dengan sebuah kapal angkasa datang ke arah mereka

"BORARA YANG DATANG KE TU?!" Menjerit Gopal sambil menyorok di belakang kawan baik dia "Boboiboy, dia datang nak balas dendam!" Boboiboy sudah bersiap sedia untuk berlawan. Yaya dan Ying melindungi Rizu, Bella, Lily, Tok Aba dan juga Ochobot

"Gopal, kita kena kalahkan dia!" kata Boboiboy. Dia keluarkan keris petir dia

"EH! NANTI- NANTI! Itu kapal angkasa ayah aku!" Faye berlari ke arah mereka "Aku suruh ayah aku datang ke sini!"

"Untuk apa? untuk bawa kau pulang ke?" tanya Boboiboy. Dia hilangkan keris petir dia dan nampak pintu kapal angkasa itu terbuka. Seorang lelaki yang tidak terlampau tua, keluar dari situ dengan muka bengis dia

"Hehehehe..." Faye tidak menjawab pertanyaan Boboiboy kerana dia takut melihat muka ayahnya "DADDYYYY!" Faye berbuat baik kepada ayah dia

"APA DADDY DADDY! KAMU NI! SUKA SANGAT NAK LARI KE SINI! RUMAH DEKAT SANA SUDAH ADA, DEKAT SINI JUGA KAU NAK PERGI! KAU NAK MENYUSAHKAN ABANG SEPUPU KAU KE HAH!" Suara jeritan ayah Faye boleh didengari dalam satu taman itu. Mereka semua menggigil melihat kegarangan ayah Faye, sampai Gopal pun hampir nak pengsan

"Garang betul ayah dia, macam Kapten Kaizo" bisik Gopal kepada Boboiboy

"Janganlah marah saya daddy. Faye panggil daddy sebab nak minta tolong sahaja" Faye cuba bermanja dengan ayahnya yang masih lagi dengan muka bengis dia

"Minta tolong apa?" tanya ayah Faye

"Sebenarnya..." Faye melihat kawan-kawan dia, selepas itu dia pandang ke arah ayah dia "Sebenarnya kami nak pergi tolong abang Kaizo sebab salah seorang rakan kami kena culik"

"Apasal kamu nak pergi pula, biarkan sahajalah si Kaizo tu uruskan. Kamu tu masih kecik lagi!"

"Tapi.. kawan kami tu kawan abang Kaizo juga dan dia adalah seseorang paling istimewa dalam hidup abang Kaizo!" kata Faye sambil tersenyum lebar

"APA?! KAIZO SUDAH MEMPUNYAI SESEORANG! Kalau macam tu, daddy akan tolong kamu! Mari kita naik ke dalam kapal angkasa" Faye menari-nari sambil naik ke kapal angkasa. Bella dan Lily pun ikut sekali "Ini kena beritahu atuk dan nenek kamu, tentu mereka akan gembira mendengar berita ini! Tak lama lagi, adalah cicit nanti"

Faye rasa nak tergelak tetapi dia menahan gelakan dia "Daddy ni, dia orang baru sahaja berdating. Tak kan nak fikirkan tentang kahwin pula"

"Baru ke lama ke, atuk dan nenek kamu perlu tahu juga! Mereka sudah lama menunggu si Kaizo tu mempunyai pasangan pilihan hidup dia, daripada asyik fikirkan tentang misi dia sahaja! Daddy tahulah misi dia tu penting tapi sampai bila! TAPI KENAPA KAU RAHSIAKAN PERKARA INI DARIPADA KAMI SEMUA!" terus ayah Faye membebel sambil mengajak Bella dan Lily masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa. Boboiboy berhenti berjalan dan pusing kebelakang

"Wei, aku rasa.. kita tak patut pergi beramai-ramai" kata Boboiboy kepada Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Rizu "Aku takut nanti Adudu mengambil kesempatan semasa ketiadaan kita nanti"

"Kalau macam tu, biar aku dan Ying sahaja yang tinggal"

"Aku nak ikut boleh?" tanya Gopal

"Hmmm.. kau tunggu sahaja di sini dengan dia orang. Kalau ramai-ramai nanti, aku takut terjadi apa-apa" Boboiboy terus pandang ke arah Rizu "Rizu pun tak boleh ikut abang"

"Tapi... Pizu nak tolong abang Paizo dapatkan kakak Lynna"

"Rizu" Yaya melutut di tepi Rizu "Rizu tak boleh ikut kerana misi ini mungkin misi yang sangat bahaya. Lagipun Rizu tiada kuasa dan Rizu masih kecil lagi" Rizu mulai menangis "Rizu jangan menangis ok"

"Kita tunggu sahaja kepulangan mereka nanti. Kami akan tunggu mereka bersama dengan Rizu" kata Ying. Rizu datang dekat kepada Boboiboy dan berikan hadiah Lynna kepada Boboiboy

"Nanti berikan kepada kakak Lynna" kata Rizu "Abang Boboiboy jaga diri elok-elok tau!" Rizu terus pergi ke arah Yaya dan Ying. Mereka turun ke bawah dan Boboiboy pula masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa tersebut "Tapi kakak Yaya... kenapa kakak Lily dan kakak Bella boleh ikut?"

"Dey, dia orang tu mana boleh terpisah. Trio huru hara akan sentiasa bersama"

"Oh! Nanti musuh abang Paizo mesti pening dengan dia orang bertiga. Lepas tu mesti dia kena lepaskan kakak Lynna sebab tak tahan sangat dengan dia orang" Yaya dan Ying tergelak dengan cerita Rizu yang begitu comel. Mereka berempat terpaksa berundur kebelakang kerana kapal angkasa itu sudah mula bergerak untuk menuju ke angkasa lepas. Rizu melambai-lambai ke arah kapal angkasa itu "Semoga berjaya!" Rizu menangis sedikit sambil pegang tangan Yaya

* * *

"Kapten, saya masih belum jumpa lagi kapal angkasa itu" Lahap terkejut dengan bunyi hentakkan tangan dari kaptennya "Maaf kapten, saya akan cuba lagi sekali" Lahap tahu kaptennya sudah hilang sabar. Dia sendiri nampak kaptennya tidak boleh tidur dengan lena kerana asyik fikirkan dimana Lynna dibawa lari. Lahap sudah berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan koordinasi kapal angkasa itu dari semalam lagi tetapi masih lagi gagal "Jangan risau kapten, aku tak kan berputus asa" bisik Lahap. Sudah dua hari mereka mencari Lynna di angkasa lepas

"Abang, abang pergilah tidur. Adik tahu abang tak boleh tidur dengan lena. Abang pergi berehat ok" pujuk Fang kepada abangnya tetapi Kaizo tidak pedulik dengan pujukan adiknya. Dia hanya memerhatikan skrin di depannya dengan muka dia yang serius itu. Tangan kanannya asyik genggamkan rantai berlian bunga itu. Dia tidak mahu lepaskan gelang itu. Fang tidak tahu apa yang dia patut lakukan untuk memujuk abangnya. Dia mengalah dan terus keluar dari bilik kawalan

"Abang.. adik risau tentang kesihatan abang. Adik takut abang akan jatuh sakit nanti kalau abang tidak berehat" kata Fang seorang diri. Dia terus ke bilik dia untuk rehatkan diri dia dan minda dia. Jam kuasa dia berbunyi dan terus dia menekan butang. Lalu keluar hologram Boboiboy "Boboiboy?"

"Fang! Kau dekat mana? kita orang dalam perjalanan ke kapal angkasa kau" Fang terkejut

"Macam mana korang boleh dapat kapal angkasa pula? Korang beli ke?"

"Bukanlah, ini kapal angkasa ayah Faye. Dia yang minta tolong daripada ayah dia" kata Boboiboy "Abang kau macam mana, dia ok ke?" Fang hanya gelengkan kepala

"Dia tak nak berehat, aku bagi makan pun dia tak nak. Dia tidur pun tak lena sangat. Aku takut abang aku akan jatuh sakit sahaja" kata Fang dengan suara sedih dia "Aku risau. Aku risau kalau kita langsung tak jumpa kak Lynna, aku takut nanti abang aku akan berubah pula. Aku takut dia akan patah hati, patah semangat dan keganasan dia akan berluasa" Fang terus duduk di atas katil sambil berborak dengan Boboiboy

"Aku pasti kak Lynna akan dapat dijumpai. Abang kau kan hebat, dia mesti dapat jumpa punya. Oh yea, aku sudah beritahu kawan-kawan kak Lynna dan mereka akan cuba memberikan alasan yang terbaik dekat keluarga kak Lynna tapi aku kasihan dengan kak Lynna dan kawan-kawan dia sebab rahsiakan tentang kuasa mereka semua"

"Samalah dengan aku Boboiboy" kata Fang dengan nada pelahan "Boboiboy, nanti aku hantar koordinasi kita orang dekat kau"

"Baik! eh eh.. eh... FANGGG! KAMI DATANG NAK TOLONG!" Muncul Faye bersama dengan Lily dan Bella

"KORANG BERDUA PUN ADA SEKALI?!"

"Yelah, kita orangkan mana boleh terpisah dan kita orang sebagai trio huru-hara, mesti bertanggungjawab untuk satukan Kaizo dan Lynna semula!" kata Bella dengan penuh semangat "No matter what happen, true love will always find a way!"

"True love konon" bisik Fang

"WUUUU! BESARNYA PLANET TU!" Lily terus hilang dari hologram tersebut sebab terlampau teruja sangat

"Sudahlah, aku tutup hologram ni. Jumpa lagi!" Terus Fang tamatkan panggilan mereka dengan Fang. Dia terus menghantar koordinasi kedudukan mereka sekarang ini. Pintu dia terbuka dan nampak abang dia berdiri di muka pintu "Abang?"

"Pang" Kaizo masuk ke dalam bilik Fang "Pang, abang nak minta maaf kerana abang tidak mendengar nasihat dari kau"

"Takpe abang, adik tahu abang terlampau risaukan kak Lynna" Fang terus peluk abangnya

"Pang, aku nak kau simpan gelang ini dengan elok" Fang lepaskan pelukan abangnya dan mengambil gelang itu daripada abangnya "Bila Lynna sudah di selamatkan, kau bagi balik gelang itu kepada dia"

"Baik abang tapi kenapa bukan abang yang simpankan gelang ini. Inikan pemberian abang kepada dia"

"Sebab abang tidak mahu pemikiran abang bercelaru. Setiap kali abang melihat gelang itu, abang teringat kenangan abang bersama dia. Jadi abang perlu fokuskan diri untuk mencari dia dan menyelamatkan dia" Kaizo keluar dari bilik adiknya "Abang pergi berehat, kau pergi lah tolong Lahap semampu mana yang kau boleh"

"Abang, nanti adik buatkan makanan untuk abang. Abang makan tau"

"Terima kasih adik" Kaizo terus pergi ke bilik dia sendiri untuk berehat. Fang rasa lega sedikit kerana abang dia sudah mulai sedar. Dia terus simpan gelang kepunyaan Lynna di dalam sebuah kotak dan simpannya di dalam laci yang berkunci

* * *

Lynna telah sampai ke sebuah planet yang dia tidak kenali. Planet itu seperti planet yang sudah dicemari dengan debu-debu asap yang sangat kotor. Langit planet itu berwarna merah, tiada tumbuhan yang dapat hidup dengan sempurna. Semua bangunan di situ sedang dibina begitu tinggi dan Lynna tidak nampak sebarang kehidupan lain seperti haiwan. Air di situ juga berwarna merah, Lynna rasa takut melihat air di planet itu. Dia sedang berjalan dengan tangannya di gari dan diri dia di kelilingi oleh pengawal-pengawal yang bersenjata. Lynna tidak dapat menggunakan kuasanya untuk melepaskan diri kerana semasa dia sedang tidur di dalam penjara kaca, lelaki yang tangkap dia tadi, sudah pun menyerap semua kuasanya dan masukkan ke dalam crystal putih

Lynna telah dibawa ke dalam sebuah bangunan seperti istana. Di dalam istana itu terdapat pelbagai barangan mewah. Dia di suruh terus ke depan dan berhadapan dengan ketua mereka iaitu Kapten Chaos

"Selamat datang ke planet aku" Kapten Chaos bangun dari tempat duduk dia "Aku harap perjalanan kau ke sini tidak membawa sebarang masalah"

"Masalah? Kau sudah pun bagi diri kau masalah kerana aku yakin, Kapten Kaizo dapat mencari aku!"

"Carilah kalau dia dapat" Dia turun dari tangga untuk berhadapan dengan Lynna. Chaos datang dekat kepada Lynna dan angkat sedikit dagu Lynna untuk melihat dia dengan lebih dekat tetapi Lynna tidak mahu memandang wajah Chaos "Selama ini aku dapat melihat kau dengan jauh sekali tapi sekarang kau sudah pun berada di depan aku. Kau nampak begitu cantik sekali di depan mata aku. Tak sangka Kaizo tu boleh dapat manusia yang cantik seperti kau"

"Kapten, terimalah hadiah dari saya untuk kapten" lelaki itu keluarkan crystal putih yang bercahaya dari poket jaketnya dan lalu berikan kepada kaptennya

"Terima kasih Erebus, kau memang pengikut aku yang setia" Chaos mengambil crystal putih itu "Dan kau tuan puteri, kuasa ini akan menjadi milik aku selama-lamanya"

"Itu bukan kuasa kau, itu kuasa aku! AKU AKAN RAMPAS BALIK KUASA AKU! ITU HAK AKU BUKANNYA KAU!" Chaos terus tutup mulut Lynna dengan tangannya dan lalu tenung mata Lynna lama-lama

"Kau ingat kau akan dapat balik kuasa kau?" Dia tergelak sedikit "Tapi bukan kuasa ini sahaja yang aku mahukan. Aku juga mahukan kau" Dia lepaskan mulut Lynna "Kau tinggal sahaja di sini. Di sini, kau bebas untuk melakukan apa sahaja. Yea, aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan selama ini dan aku akan membantu kau. Kau inginkan kebebasan, bebas dari serangan musuh dan kau juga tidak mahu hati kau dilukai lagi, jadi aku berikan kau peluang untuk tinggal di sini selama-lamanya dan aku janji tidak akan membuat kau kecewa"

"JANGAN HARAP! Yea, aku ingin bebas tetapi kuasa itu adalah sebahagian daripada kehidupan aku! ITU SUDAH MENJADI TANGGUNGJAWAB AKU! Dan aku pasti, Kaizo tak kan lukai hati aku sendiri. Walaupun aku kecewa dengan dia tetapi aku tahu dia akan betulkan balik keadaan" Lalu Lynna tenung mata Chaos dengan perasaan kemarahan dia "Aku tak kan mengalah! Tanpa kuasa pun, aku masih boleh lagi berlawan! dan aku akan pastikan kau akan hancur selama-lamanya!"

"Begitu berani sekali" Chaos pusing kebelakang "Bawa dia masuk ke dalam bilik dia! DAN KUNCI PINTU ITU SUPAYA DIA TIDAK DAPAT LARIKAN DIRI" Pengawal-pengawal itu menyuruh Lynna mengikut Erebus dan dia pula, melihat crystal putih itu dengan penuh kekejamannya "Dengan kuasa ini, aku dapat kalahkan musuh-musuh aku! terutama sekali Kapten Kaizo! Datanglah ke sini Kaizo, kalau kau ingin mati di depan tuan puteri kau sendiri.. HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Lynna menoleh kebelakang dengan perasaan marah dia "Kau tak kan menang, Kapten Chaos" bisik Lynna. Dia telah dibawa ke sebuah bilik khas yang sudah tersedia lama. Bilik itu hanya menunggu kehadiran Lynna sahaja dan sekarang ini, masa menunggu sudah pun tamat kerana Lynna sudah di humban masuk ke dalam bilik tidur itu. Gari di tangannya sudah pun di buka. Lynna memegang tangannya kerana ada sedikit kesan luka, sambil itu, dia melihat bilik tersebut. Bilik itu cantik, bersih dan susunannya begitu kemas sekali. Terdapat sebuah cermin besar di dinding berhadapan dengan katil tidurnya. Ada sebuah meja berserta dengan dua kerusi kayu di tepi balkoni. Lynna cuba untuk membuka pintu bilik itu tetapi ia sudah dikunci. Dia pergi ke balkoni dan terus pandang ke bawah. Memang tiada jalan keluar kerana di luar biliknya adalah satu curam yang amat dalam sekali. Dia melihat sekeliling bilik itu untuk mencari jalan keluar, dia perlu fikirkan sesuatu. Lynna terdengar satu ketukan pintu dan seorang perempuan masuk ke dalam dengan makanan

"Makanan untuk puteri Lynna" kata perempuan itu sambil meletakkan dulang makanan itu di atas meja "Saya keluar dulu" Perempuan itu terus keluar dari bilik. Lynna melihat makanan itu dan selera dia sudah hilang. Ianya bukanlah jenis makanan yang dia sudah biasa makan di planet bumi tetapi makanan yang begitu aneh sekali. Dia terus buang makanan tersebut di luar balkoni

"Aku akan lepaskan diri dari sini!" kata Lynna dengan perasaan marah dia

* * *

"Pang, ada sebuah kapal angkasa sedang menuju ke sini" kata Lahap sambil melihat signal kapal angkasa yang lain "Kita kena mempertahankan kapal angkasa kita"

"Nanti dulu! Itu mesti kawan-kawan aku kerana Boboiboy ada menghubungi aku dan aku ada beri koordinasi kita kepada dia" Fang menekan beberapa butang di mesin kawalan itu dan terus satu skrin keluar "FANG! KAMI NAK SAMPAI DAH!" Faye menjerit sekuat hati "Nanti bawa kami masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa abang kau yea"

"Berapa ramai yang nak datang ke kapal angkasa kapten aku ni?" tanya Lahap kepada Fang

"Entahlah" kata Fang "Faye, nanti aku suruh Lahap bawa korang masuk ke sini"

"SIAPA YANG NAK MASUK KE SINI?" Fang terkejut dengan kemunculan abangnya "Faye? Kau dekat kapal angkasa siapa ni?"

"Kapal angkasa uncle lah" Ayah Faye muncul di sebelah Faye "Oh, dalam diam kau sudah ada seseorang yea. Tak beritahu atuk dan nenek kamu" Kaizo terus bermasam muka "Takpe Kaizo, jangan risau. Uncle faham kenapa kau nak rahsiakan sebab hubungan kamu berdua terlalu awal lagi tapi lain kali, janganlah berahsia daripada uncle dan aunty kamu. Mungkin kami dapat menasihati kamu ke" Boboiboy yang ada di belakang ayah Faye, dia terus menepuk dahi. Kaizo sudah berkerut dahi, dia tidak perlukan bebelan tentang hubungan dia dengan Lynna. Dia cuma perlukan ketenangan untuk pergi selamatkan Lynna "Nanti lepas habis selamatkan dia, bawalah dia ke planet asal kamu. Bolehlah kamu memperkenalkan dia kepada kami semua" Faye menahan gelakan dia, Fang pun sama. Kaizo menahan kemarahan dia. Lahap sudah lari keluar untuk ketawa sepuas-puasnya

"Kasihan abang Kaizo" bisik Faye

"Uncle nak tahu tak, Lynna tu sebenarnya seorang puteri!" muncul si Lily "Kalau dia orang kahwin, mesti Kaizo jadi seorang raja"

"PUTERI?! FAYE! KENAPA TAK BERITAHU DADDY TENTANG PERKARA ITUU! Atuk dan nenek kamu mesti lagi suka. Cucu mereka akan berkahwin dengan seorang puteri.." terus Kaizo padamkan skrin itu. Fang nampak muka abannya yang masam itu

"Abang ok ke?" tanya Fang

"Aku ok sahaja" Kaizo terus duduk di atas kerusinya "Tapi aku akan hukum si Faye tu! Kenapa dia bocorkan rahsia ini! KENAPA DIA BERITAHU AYAH DIA! SEKARANG ATUK DAN NENEK AKAN TAHU NANTI!"

"Tapi.. kenapa abang nak rahsiakan?"

"Sebab hubungan aku dengan dia masih lagi awal. Belum tiba masanya untuk memberitahu mereka" Kaizo mengurut dahinya kerana pening dengan situasi sekarang "Nampaknya mereka akan datang ke bumi untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang Lynna"

"Tapi abang.. nanti lama-lama juga, kak Lynna akan memperkenalkan keluarga dia dekat abang juga tapi adik tak tahulah kak Lynna rahsiakan juga seperti abang"

"Hmmm.. itu biarlah masa yang menentukannya. Yang penting sekarang kita perlu mencari Lynna tapi sebelum itu.. berapa ramai yang ikut dengan misi kita?"

"Errr.. apa yang adik nampak.. Boboiboy, Faye, Bella, Lily.. itu sahaja kot" Kaizo sabar sahaja dengan kehadiran trio huru hara nanti "Abang, nampaknya kapal angkasa mereka sudah sampai" Kaizo melihat skrin itu dan terus menekan satu butang untuk mengambil rakan-rakan adiknya. Makin peninglah Kaizo selepas ini

"Eh" Skrin di hadapan Kaizo muncul semula dan dapati mereka telah dapat kesan dimana Lynna di bawa lari "Pang, panggil Lahap. Kita akan ke planet itu dengan segera"

* * *

Lynna mengikat selimut dan beberapa baju yang lain untuk dijadikan tali. Dia terus bawa ke balkoni dan lalu ikat di tiang balkoni. Dia lemparkan bahagian yang lain ke luar balkoni. Dia yakin, apabila pengawal itu nampak, mereka pasti ingatkan diri dia sudah berjaya melepaskan diri. Dia sebenarnya melihat-lihat di tempat curam itu. Dia ada nampak sebuah tingkap kecil tidak jauh daripada biliknya. Tingkap itu berada di bahagian bawah. Sekarang dia hanya perlu tunggu dan sorokkan diri di belakang pintu

Pintu biliknya di buka oleh salah satu pengawal "Puteri! Kami di arah-" Dia terkejut melihat ikatan selimut di balkoni dan terus berlari ke balkoni. Dia pandang ke bawah "DIA SUDAH MELARIKAN DIRI! CEPAT BERITAHU KAPTEN DAN KAWAL SEMUA KAWASAN!" Pengawal itu terus keluar dari bilik dan langsung tidak menutup pintu bilik itu. Lynna secara pelahan, dia menjenguk keadaan di luar. Semuanya sudah berlari untuk mencari diri dia. Lynna terus berlari keluar untuk mencari jalan keluar dari rumah agam seperti istana itu. Dia berhenti dan terus sorok di belakang tiang kerana ada beberapa pengawal sedang berjalan menuju ke arah dia. Lynna berdiri diam dan biarkan pengawal itu lalu tanpa sedari yang dia ada di tepi. Selepas sahaja mereka sudah pergi, Lynna teruskan berlari dan sambung mencari pintu keluar. Dia sudah sampai di sebuah jambatan batu yang panjang. Di bahagian hujung jambatan itu terdapat sebuah taman yang tidak begitu indah tetapi dia perlu berlari kerana pengawal-pengawal rumah agam itu sudah nampak dia

"KEJAR DIA!" Lynna berlari dan berhenti kerana diri dia sudah di kepung. Lynna pandang ke depan dan kebelakang. Dia tidak akan membenarkan mereka menangkap diri dia balik. Pengawal itu datang lebih dekat tetapi Lynna melompat dan membuat split untuk menendang kedua-dua pengawal yang sedang mencuba menangkap dia. Kedua pengawal itu jatuh dan Lynna pula menumbuk dan menendang pengawal yang seterusnya. Dia melompatkan dirinya dan terus pusingkan dirinya untuk memberikan tendangan kepada pengawal yang sedang cuba menikam dia

"Siapa lagi nak kena dengan aku?" Mereka tidak berganjat dari situ. Lynna keluarkan pedang dari salah seorang pengawal yang sudah pun terbaring di atas jambatan. Lynna pusingkan pedang itu dengan penuh gaya dan lalu dia pusingkan badan dia untuk mempertahankan dirinya ditikam oleh pengawal yang ada di belakangnya. Lynna ternampak kapal angkasa Kaizo sedang mendarat yang tidak jauh dari dia. Lynna menjadi lebih semangat, terus dia berjuang untuk diri dia. Lynna terus pegang tangan pengawal itu dan menendang dia

"Kau boleh kalahkan mereka tapi kau tak mungkin dapat kalahkan aku" Erebus muncul di belakang Lynna "Kapten aku sudah berikan kebebasan kepada kau tetapi ini balasan yang dia terima"

"Kebebasan? Kebebasan apa kurung aku di dalam bilik itu. Kapten kau hanya mahukan hiburan sahaja dan aku bukan mainan dia" Lynna berlawan dengan Erebus di jambatan itu. Kedua-dua mereka sama kuat dan sudah beberapa kali Lynna hampir ditikam oleh Erebus tapi Lynna begitu cekap sekali

"Dasyat juga kemahiran kau"

"Aku memang dasyat tapi kau belum tengok kedasyatan aku yang seterusnya" Lynna melompat untuk mengelakkan hayunan pedang dari Erebus. Mereka terus berlawan sehingga mereka sampai di taman yang penuh dengan toksik itu. Kaizo, Fang, Boboiboy, Faye, Bella, Lily dan Lahap sudah berada di taman itu. Lahap menjadi suka pula melihat toksik-toksik yang ada di dalam taman itu tetapi dia perlu fokuskan untuk pergi menyelamatkan Lynna

"Kak Lynna!" Fang berlari ke arah Lynna "PENGIKAT BAYANG!" Belum sempat dia dapat mengikat Erebus sebuah letupan telah berlaku berdekatan Lynna. Fang sempat di tarik oleh Kaizo untuk menggelakkan adiknya terkena dengan letupan itu. Erebus terlempar tidak jauh dari situ dan Lynna pula, terjatuh dan beberapa timbunan batu jambatan itu terjatuh ke atas diri Lynna. Kepala Lynna berdarah, kaki dan tangan dia luka dan ada benda tajam terkena bahu dan kaki Lynna

"LYNNNAAAA!"

"KAK LYNNAAAAA!"

Mereka semua berlari ke arah Lynna tetapi mereka telah dihalang oleh Kapten Chaos "Kau tak kan dapat memiliki dia" Chaos keluarkan pedang dia dan Kaizo juga turut mengeluarkan pedang tenaga dia

"Kau akan kalah, Chaos! Aku pernah kalahkan kau beberapa kali sebelum ini, kau tak kan dapat menang kali ini juga" Chaos tersenyum sinis dan keluarkan rantai dia dan dia tunjuk crystal putih bercahaya itu kepada Kaizo

"Ini adalah kuasa tuan puteri kau dan sekarang ini, kuasa ini adalah milik aku dan aku akan pastikan kau mati di depan tuan puteri kau!" Chaos keluarkan kuasa api milik Lynna di sekitar diri dia "Marilah bertarung dengan aku, kau akan kalah nanti"

"Faye, Lily, Bella, Lahap.. kamu berempat pergi selamatkan Lynna dan bawa dia masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa. Biar aku, Pang dan Boboiboy uruskan dia" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Baik!" kata mereka semua. Faye, Lily dan Bella ikut Lahap ketepi untuk pergi dapatkan Lynna. Kapten Chaos tidak kisah tentang mereka berempat kerana dia tahu Erebus akan uruskan mereka berempat

"Lynna!" Lahap mengangkat batu bata yang ada di atas badan Lynna dan tidak berani untuk keluarkan benda tajam yang ada di bahu dan kaki Lynna kerana dia tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan berlaku "Dia perlukan rawatan dengan segera" kata Lahap. Dia mengangkat Lynna dan terus mereka semua pusingkan badan. Mereka terkejut melihat Erebus berada di situ. Dia kelihatan teruk tetapi tidak seterus Lynna. Kaki sebelah dia cedera dan menyebabkan dia berjalan tidak begitu sempurna. Tangan dia masih lagi pegang pedang

"Lahap, kau kena berlawan dengan dia. Kita orang mana ada kuasa" kata Bella. Erebus datang dekat kepada mereka dengan senyuman sinis dia. Mereka berundur sedikit tetapi terpaksa berhenti kerana di belakang mereka adalah bukit curam

"Kuasa?" Lalu Lily fikirkan sesuatu. Erebus datang dan berlari ke arah mereka. Lily keluarkan sesuatu dari beg kecilnya iaitu alat menukar pakaian pemberian Faye "TUKARAN PAKAIANNNNNNN!" Lily meniru gaya Gopal dan dia berjaya menukar pakaian Erebus kepada pakaian puteri. Seluar dia tadi bertukar menjadi gaun labuh dan lalu Erebus terpijak gaun yang labuh itu dan menyebabkan dia terjatuh "YEAHHH! BERJAYA!" Bella mengambil pedang yang berat itu yang terlepas dari tangan Erebus

"Korang lari dulu, aku akan halang dia buat seketika" Bella nampak Erebus bergerak-gerak untuk bangunkan diri "LARI CEPATTT!" Lahap, Faye dan Lily lari dari situ. Bella mengacukan pedang itu ke arah Erebus

"Kau ingat kau dapat kalahkan aku?" kata Erebus "Aku tahu kau bukannya seseorang yang mahir dalam bermain pedang. Kau cuma ingin selamatkan kawan-kawan kau dari dikejar oleh aku tapi kau juga akan mati di tangan aku sendiri"

"Aku akui, aku memang tidak mahir tapi aku tak kan benarkan kau menyentuh kawan-kawan aku" Bella cuba untuk menikam Erebus tetapi Erebus pegang pedang itu dengan kedua belah tapak tangannya. Dia tidak kisah dengan kesakitan ditangannya "Aku tidak akan mengalah" Erebus tergelak besar di situ. Lalu dia menggenggam pedang itu dan menarik pedang itu ke arah diri dia. Bella terlepas dari pegangan pedang itu. Walaupun tangan dia terluka kerana terkena ketajaman pedang itu tetapi dia hiraukan sahaja

"Hahahaha! kau hanyalah budak mentah sahaja!"

"TOLAKAN BAYANGGG!" Sebuah bayang tangan muncul dan menolak Erebus ke arah curam itu dan lalu terjatuh bersama dengan pedang tersebut "Kenapa kau cuba nak berlawan dengan dia?" marah Fang

"Itu sebab aku perlu menghalang dia daripada mengejar kawan-kawan aku!"

"Kau pergi masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa dan tunggu kami datang!" Bella terus berlari tanpa berkata apa. Dia menoleh sedikit dan nampak Kaizo dan pecahan Boboiboy berlawan dengan Kapten Chaos

* * *

"Lahap, macam mana dengan dia?" tanya Faye

"Hmmm.. alatan untuk merawat dia, memang tidak mencukupi. Kita perlu menghantar dia ke hospital dengan segera tetapi planet bumi sangat jauh daripada kita sekarang" kata Lahap sambil membersihkan luka-luka Lynna

"Tapi planet yang paling dekat adalah?"

"Planet asal kau dan kapten" kata Lahap "Mungkin kapten tidak akan suka kerana keluarga ada di situ tetapi itu sahaja pilihan yang kita ada sekarang"

"Maknanya kita dapat melihat planet asal itik dan landak lah ni!" kata Lily dengan mata dia bersinar-sinar

"Yea Lily, nanti kamu dapat melihat dan juga keluarga itik dan landak" Lahap ikut sahaja dengan perangai pelik Lily "Tapi aku kena tunggu 10 minit lagi, kalau kapten tidak muncul bersama Boboiboy dan Pang. Kita terpaksa pergi dulu kerana nyawa Lynna dalam bahaya sekarang"

10 minit kemudian..

Lahap sudah habis menunggu selama 10 minit tetapi Kaizo, Fang, Boboiboy dan Bella akhirnya berjaya masuk ke dalam kapal angkasa dan mereka dapat mengalahkan Kapten Chaos. Lahap rasa sangat gembira dan terus dia pergi ke bilik mengawal untuk membawa mereka semua keluar dari planet bertoksik itu. Kaizo juga berjaya merampas crystal putih itu dari genggaman Chaos tetapi dia tidak rasa ingin pulangkan kepada Lynna. Bukan sebab kuasanya, ini adalah sebab dia juga ingin Lynna hidup bebas tanpa berlawan dengan musuh-musuh dia ataupun musuh diri dia sendiri. Dia inginkan Lynna hidup sebagai manusia biasa dan tiada siapa yang akan mencari dia lagi untuk merampas kuasa dia. Kaizo menyimpan crystal putih itu di dalam poket jaketnya. Tiada siapa tahu tentang crystal itu sudah berada di dalam tangan Kaizo

"Lahap, terus pulang ke bumi" kata Kaizo

"Maaf kapten, Lynna perlukan rawatan dengan segera dan saya sudah pun terbang pergi ke planet kapten kerana itu adalah planet paling dekat" kata Lahap. Kaizo tidak membantah dan dia setuju sahaja. Dia inginkan Lynna selamat dan apa yang berlaku seterusnya, dia akan terima sahajalah. Setelah sampai di planet asal Kaizo, Fang dan Faye. Mereka semua dengan segera menghantar Lynna ke pusat rawatan yang ada di planet itu. Nyawa Lynna dapat di selamatkan dan dengan menggunakan teknologi yang tinggi yang ada di planet itu. Pada hari itu juga Lynna boleh pulang ke rumah tetapi memerlukan masa untuk berehat. Faye telah menghubungi atuk dan neneknya untuk membenarkan mereka semua berehat di rumah mereka. Kaizo rasa geram dengan Faye kerana dia mahu balik terus ke planet bumi tetapi atuk dan neneknya sudah pun tiba di pusat rawatan hospital itu. Mereka memeluk Kaizo dan Fang begitu erat sekali tetapi mereka ingin tahu lebih lanjut tentang hubungan Kaizo dan Lynna

Lynna di bawa pulang tapi masih lagi dalam keadaan tidak sedarkan diri. Nenek Kirana telah menyediakan bilik khas untuk Lynna berehat. Atuk Kenji pula mengadakan sesi soal jawab bersama dengan Kaizo kerana dia ingin tahu semua tentang Lynna. Faye pula membawa kawan-kawan dan juga sepupu dia pergi berjalan-jalan di bandar planet itu

Selama 2 jam Kaizo terpaksa menjawab dan bercerita bagaimana dia berkenalan dengan Lynna dan akhirnya dia dapat juga lepaskan diri dari atuknya. Dia terus pergi ke bilik Lynna dan lalu masuk ke dalam bilik tersebut. Kaizo duduk di atas kerusi yang sudah pun tersedia di sebelah katil Lynna. Dia menggengam tangan Lynna dan berharap sangat Lynna akan terjaga pada hari itu juga. Kaizo melihat kesan-kesan luka di bahagian tangan Lynna dan juga kesan balutan di bahu Lynna. Kalau dia ada kejutan hari jadi Lynna di bumi sahaja, semua ini tidak akan berlaku dan Lynna mungkin dalam keadaan selamat dan ceria pada ketika ini

"Maafkan aku Lynna" bisik Kaizo. Dia terasa gerakan jari Lynna "Lynna?" Mata Lynna terbuka secara pelahan-lahan "Lynna, kau sudah bangun" Kaizo tersenyum melihat Lynna yang sudah mula sedarkan diri. Lynna dudukkan dirinya dan melihat Kaizo dengan wajah kepelikan dia

"Siapa kau?" Lynna sudah hilang ingatan

To be continued

* * *

 **hehehehee... ok tak chapter ni xD hehehe**

 **oh yea, author akan update Aku Abang, Kau Adik pada hari esok :D sebab sibuk sangat nak siapkan chapter Kawan Baik Ku**

 **Jumpa lagi!**


	8. Ingatan

**Welcome back my fellow readers! Hello! how are you? semua sihat ke? author sihat sahaja~**

 **Terima kasih kerana selalu memberikan review! I love you all :3 and thank you juga selalu bagi sokongan kamu kepada author dan juga fanfic ini :D**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini T_T**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Ingatan

"Macam mana dengan dia doktor?" tanya nenek Kirana sambil melihat seorang doktor lelaki memeriksa Lynna. Boboiboy, Fang, Lily, Faye dan Bella mengintai-intai dari luar untuk mendengar keadaan Lynna. Kaizo tiada di situ, dia kini berada di luar rumah kerana terlalu marah dengan diri dia tetapi atuk dia cuba nasihatkan dia, semua ini bukan salah dia

"Semuanya ok, Puan" kata doktor itu "Cuma ingatan dia sahaja yang perlu dipulihkan dan dia perlukan berehat lagi. Kalau Puan perlukan apa-apa lagi, panggil saya sahaja" Doktor itu mengemas alatan dia dan terus keluar dari bilik tersebut. Nenek Kirana ikut doktor itu keluar dari bilik. Boboiboy dan rakan-rakannya masuk ke dalam bilik untuk melihat Lynna

"Kak Lynna" panggil Fang

"Saya kakak kamu ke? Saya mempunyai adik lelaki?" Lynna melihat Fang dengan wajah keliru dia. Lalu dia melihat wajah-wajah kawan Fang "Kamu semua siapa?"

"Kak Lynna, ini Fang. Saya bukan adik akak tapi akak selalu layan saya seperti adik akak sendiri" Fang pegang tangan Lynna tetapi wajah Lynna seperti tidak mengenali sesiapa di dalam bilik itu "Kak Lynna kenal dengan Fang tahun lepas, ingat tak kak Lynna?"

"Ha ah, masa itu kak Lynna ada menggunakan kuasa secara tak sengaja. Kita orang kak Lynna ingat musuh kami, rupanya bukan" kata Boboiboy

"Kuasa? Akak ada kuasa ke?" Lynna cuba ingatkan sesuatu tetapi satu benda tiada yang timbul "Maaf semua, akak memang tak tahu. Akak tak tahu siapa diri akak tapi nama Lynna tu memang nama akak ke?"

"Yea kak Lynna, nama akak memang nama Lynna tapi saya suka panggil akak angsa putih sebab akak cantik macam angsa putih! Saya adalah Lily!"

"Saya pula Bella, kawan baru Lily dan Faye" kata Bella sambil senyum kepada Lynna

"Saya pula Faye" Faye berikan senyuman kepada Lynna "Fang adalah sepupu saya dan yang pakai topi oren ini adalah Boboiboy. Kak Lynna sekarang berada di rumah saya"

"Rumah kamu? Kenapa saya berada di sini? Ada sesuatu yang berlaku menyebabkan akak lari ke sini ke?"

"Bukan kak Lynna" Fang rasa susah hati pula dengan Lynna dan dia melihat Lynna dengan perasaan kasihan dia "Kak Lynna ada-" mulut Fang kena tutup oleh Bella

"Kami keluar dulu" kata Bella. Mereka keluar dari situ sambil mengheret Fang keluar. Lynna rasa pelik dengan kelakuan mereka. Dia ingin bangun tetapi kaki dia rasa sakit, jadi dia baring sahaja dan pejamkan mata. Pemikiran dia cuba ingatkan sesuatu tapi gagal. Dia rasa sedikit kecewa dan sedih, kerana dia tidak tahu siapa diri dia dan siapa diri mereka itu. Di luar bilik Lynna, Bella lepaskan mulut Fang

"WOI! Yang kau pergi tutup mulut aku apasal"

"Aku tutup mulut kau sebab aku tak nak kau beritahu apa yang telah berlaku ke atas diri dia. Aku rasa kita perlukan sesuatu yang gembira untuk ingatkan dia balik, bukan sesuatu yang buruk" kata Bella

"Tapi kita sendiri tak pernah melihat kehidupan kak Lynna di Kuala Lumpur" kata Boboiboy. Mereka semua duduk di atas kerusi ruang tamu untuk memikirkan cara-cara memulihkan ingatan Lynna. Nenek Kirana nampak mereka berlima duduk di atas kerusi dengan muka serius masing-masing. Dia hanya tersenyum sahaja dan terus mencari Kaizo. Dia sedang pegang sebuah mangkuk berisikan bubur. Dia nampak Kaizo duduk berseorangan di veranda rumah sambil memikirkan sesuatu

"Kaizo" Kaizo terus tersedar dan menoleh ketepi "Kaizo, mari sini" Kaizo bangun dan terus bergerak ke nenek dia

"Nenek nak apa?" tanya Kaizo

"Kamu pergi berikan bubur ini kepada Lynna. Berboraklah dengan dia, ingatkan dia balik. Pulihkan ingatan dia balik, Kaizo. Nenek yakin yang kamu boleh kembalikan ingatan dia" Kaizo mengambil mangkuk itu di tangan neneknya "Kamu sayangkan dia, jangan abaikan dia dalam waktu begini. Dia perlukan kau untuk pulihkan ingatan dia. Tunjukkan kasih sayang kau kepada dia" ujar nenek Kirana

"Tapi nek.. saya..."

"Jangan tapi tapi.. dengar nasihat nenek. Nenek tahu yang Lynna tidak boleh duduk di sini lama-lama kerana dia juga mempunyai keluarga di planet bumi" Kaizo terpaksa mendengar nasihat neneknya. Mereka berlima yang ada di ruang tamu, terdengar nasihat nenek Kirana kepada Kaizo dan lalu Bella terus mendapat satu idea tapi dia perlu perhatikan keadaan Kaizo dan Lynna terlebih dahulu sebelum dia jalankan rancangan dia. Bella terus tersenyum tersendiri. Kaizo masuk ke dalam rumah dan pergi ke bilik Lynna

"Lynna?" Lynna sedang baringkan diri, dia tidak tidur. Dia cuma keliru sahaja "Lynna?" panggil Kaizo lagi. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam bilik dan duduk di atas kerusi "Kau tidur ke?"

"Tak" Lynna pusingkan badan dia dan nampak wajah Kaizo yang begitu serius "Kau siapa?"

"Nama aku adalah Kaizo. Aku adalah Kapten dan juga penjaga galaxy" Lynna tergelak sedikit dan terus dia dudukan dirinya "Kenapa kau gelak?"

"Penjaga galaxy? Kau mesti banyak sangat tengok tv ni" Kaizo tidak tahu hendak menjawab apa, jadi dia hanya berikan senyuman manis kepada Lynna. Dia rasa Lynna nampak begitu comel sekali dengan muka dia serba tidak tahu apa yang telah berlaku ke atas diri dia "Kau masuk ke bilik aku kenapa?" tanya Lynna dengan lemah lembut sekali

"Aku nak bagi kau bubur, kau perlu makan" Lynna cuba hendak mengambil mangkuk tetapi bahu kiri dia terasa amat sakit. Dia pegang bahu kirinya "Kau ok ke?"

"Bahu aku cuma sakit sahaja. Aku tidak dapat bergerak sangat"

"Biar aku suapkan kau" Kaizo mengambil sedikit bubur di dalam sudu itu dan terus menghalakannya ke arah mulut Lynna. Tiba-tiba sahaja Kaizo teringatkan Lynna cuba suapkan dia dengan sup lobak merah tetapi dia menolak kerana dia boleh suapkan diri dia dengan sendiri. Lynna membuka mulutnya untuk makan bubur itu. Kaizo tersenyum sedikit

"Kenapa aku rasa aku pernah buat begini dekat seseorang?" Lynna mula teringatkan sesuatu tapi dia tidak pasti apakah memori itu

"Kau pernah cuba suapkan aku sebelum ini tetapi aku menolak" Kaizo suapkan Lynna lagi "Kerana aku pada masa itu tidak mahu menyusahkan kau tapi kau tidak membantah. Kau hanya temankan aku ketika itu. Kau tunggu aku sampai aku habis makan sup lobak merah. Masa itu aku demam panas, kau yang jaga aku sepanjang hari dan pada hari itu juga adalah hari jadi kau"

"Maaf kerana aku tidak mengingati tentang semua itu"

"Takpe, aku faham. Aku akan cuba untuk pulihkan ingatan kau balik kerana kau kawan baik aku" Kaizo mengangkat sudu itu untuk suap kepada Lynna tetapi tangan kanan Lynna pegang sudu itu dan lalu dia mengambil sudu itu. Dia suap bubur itu kepada Kaizo dan Kaizo membuka mulutnya dan lalu makan bubur tersebut. Lynna tersenyum melihat Kaizo. Mereka berdua bertentang mata, semuanya seperti sudah terhenti. Kaizo masukkan sedikit rambut di belakang telinga Lynna. Mereka tidak beralih pandangan. Lynna letakkan sudu itu di dalam mangkuk tersebut

"Aku rasa, kau patut keluar. Aku ingin berehat" kata Lynna. Terus dia tundukkan kepalanya. Kaizo rasa sedikit kecewa tapi dia perlukan kesabaran dan juga masa untuk pulihkan ingatan Lynna

"Maaf kalau aku menganggu kau" Kaizo bangun dari kerusi tersebut dan terus meninggalkan Lynna yang ingin bersendirian. Dia tidak sedar bahawa adiknya dan juga kawan-kawan adiknya telah menjadi saksi kejadian tadi. Mereka semua tersenyum lebar dan terus Bella memanggil mereka semua ke tempat yang sunyi. Mereka pergi ke luar rumah dan duduk di bawah pokok yang besar dan lebat dengan daun-daun hijau

"Kenapa kau panggil kita orang ke sini?" tanya Boboiboy

"Korang nampak tak tadi? Kak Lynna macam teringatkan sesuatu tapi tak tahu apa. Aku rasa kita patut bangkitkan ingatan kak Lynna semasa dia bersama dengan Kapten Kaizo tapi kita perlu lalukan dengan cepat sebab kamu semua tahukan, kita tidak boleh duduk dekat sini lama-lama. Apatah lagi kak Lynna, mesti keluarga dia akan risau dan mencari dia nanti"

"Ha ah, betul juga kata kau, Bella tapi.. apa yang kita patut buat?" tanya Boboiboy

"Hmmm..." Bella fikirkan sesuatu sekejap "Masa dia orang bertemu dulu, dekat mana?"

"Dekat kedai Tok Aba. Itu pun abang aku yang mulakan dulu tapi kalau nak diikutkan, mereka pernah bertembung sebelum ini. Masa tu kak Lynna masuk ke dalam masa silam abang aku dan pada masa itu jugalah mereka bertemu buat pertama kali tapi kak Lynna kena masuk balik ke lohong hitam" kata Fang "Kau nak suruh kita orang balik ke bumi dan bawa ke tempat yang mereka pernah pergi?"

"Tak, itu bukan rancangan aku" Bella berfikir sebentar, yang lain menunggu sahaja rancangan dari dia "Disebabkan kita semua tidak tahu kehidupan kak Lynna di KL macam mana, jadi aku gunakan memori kamu semua ketika bersama kak Lynna. Aku baru sahaja mengenali kak Lynna, jadi korang punya memori akan membantu dia"

"Jadi, apa rancangan kau Bella?" tanya Faye

"Begini" Mereka semua duduk dekat untuk mendengar rancangan Bella

* * *

Keesokannya, Lynna berehat di dalam bilik sambil membaca sebuah novel yang diberikan oleh nenek Kirana tetapi Faye, Bella dan Lily menganggu dia yang sedang terlalu asyik membaca itu "Kak Lynna! Jom kita pergi bersiar-siar!" kata Lily sambil mengambil novel itu dari tangan Lynna dan menyuruh Lynna keluar dari katil tersebut. Kaki Lynna tidak terasa sakit sangat seperti semalam tetapi dia masih lagi boleh berjalan dengan sempurna. Cuma dia tahan sedikit kesakitan di kakinya

"Tapi... akak nak baca novel itu"

"Ala, novel ini akan tetap akan ada dekat sini tapi kak Lynna perlukan udara yang segar. Ia juga dapat membantu memulihkan ingatan kak Lynna" kata Faye sambil keluarkan alat menukar pakaian dari beg Lily "Sebelum itu, kak Lynna kena tukar pakaian yang lebih cantik! Barulah tak nampak seperti orang sakit" Faye memilih pakaian yang sesuai untuk Lynna dan terus dia menekan butang di alat itu. Baju Lynna serta merta menukar kepada dress labuh kuning bercorakkan polka dot hitam. Dia juga memakai jaket lace berwarna putih dan sebuah topi yang mempunyai bunga matahari sebagai perhiasan

"Lawanya kak Lynna!" kata Bella "Ok! Jom kita pergi!" Mereka menarik tangan Lynna. Nenek Kirana melihat gelagat tiga orang kawan sedang berusaha bersungguh-sungguh untuk pulihkan ingatan Lynna. Mereka membawa Lynna ke sebuah taman bunga yang tidak jauh dari rumah Faye. Sampai sahaja di sana, mereka sudah pun sediakan tikar dan beberapa makanan untuk berkelah di taman bunga itu. Tempat perkelahan itu kelihatan sungguh romantik

"Kak Lynna duduk sebentar ok" kata Faye

"Eh, kamu nak pergi ke mana?" tanya Lynna yang sudah pun duduk di atas tikar itu tetapi mereka tiga menjawab kerana sudah berlari jauh dari situ. Lynna rasa takut pula duduk di situ sorang-sorang kerana dia tidak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang dan dia juga tidak kenal orang-orang di situ. Lynna rasa hendak balik ke rumah, dia bangunkan dirinya dan terus ternampak Kaizo dengan sejambak bunga mawar merah. Kaizo berada di situ kerana dia telah disuruh oleh adiknya dan juga kawan adiknya iaitu Boboiboy. Fang sempat berikan bunga itu kepada Kaizo dan juga gelang yang abang dia suruh simpankan

"Kaizo?" Lynna terkejut melihat Kaizo "Ini semua rancangan kau ke?"

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang buat" Kaizo berikan sejambak bunga itu kepada Lynna "Ini semuanya rancangan dari kawan-kawan adik aku. Mereka ingin pulihkan ingatan kau sahaja" Kaizo pegang tangan Lynna dan lalu mereka berdua duduk di atas tikar kelah itu "Tentang semalam, maaf kalau aku ada buat kau rasa tersinggung"

"Tak, kau tak buat aku rasa tersinggung cuma aku sedih kerana tidak mengingati apa-apa. Aku yang sepatutnya minta maaf dekat kau" Lynna mengambil sandwich chocolate yang sudah tersedia di atas tikar itu. Dia membahagikan kepada dua sandwich tersebut dan lalu bagi satu bahagian kepada Kaizo. Dia seperti sudah terbiasa berkongsi makanan dengan Kaizo

"Kau tidak ingat?" tanya Kaizo

"Ingat tentang apa?" Lynna gigit sandwich chocolate itu

"Kau dan aku selalu berkongsi makanan. Aku selalu bagi bahagian aku kepada kau seperi kau buat tadi" kata Kaizo "Semasa kita bertemu dulu, aku yang mulakan dulu dengan bercakap dengan kau dekat kedai Tok Aba. Kau begitu setia mendengar cerita tentang aku dan juga adik aku" Lalu dia bersambung lagi "Adik aku dapat tahu tentang kau pada keesokan harinya. Dia yang ikut kau sampai ke rumah kawan kau dan dari situ kamu berdua kenal. Kau selalu menjaga dan menasihati adik aku dengan baik. Dia selalu dengar kata-kata kau. Aku pula, selalu bersikap garang dan tegas dengan dia"

"Kenapa aku tidak nampak kau seorang yang garang dan tegas?"

"Sebab aku tidak pernah bersikap begitu dekat kau. Walaupun kau kadang-kadang marah dekat aku kerana selalu seksa dan buli adik aku, aku tetap tidak akan bersikap garang dengan kau"

"Terima kasih Kaizo" Lynna tuangkan apple juice di dalam dua cawan "Jadi, kita sebelum ini pernah berkelah ke?"

"Pernah, sekali" Kaizo mengambil cawan itu "Pada masa itu juga kawan-kawan adik aku yang rancangkan perkelahan kita seperti sekarang ini" Kaizo tersenyum sedikit apabila teringatkan perkelahan mereka pertama kali

"Nakal juga kawan-kawan adik kau tapi adik kau tidak pernah rancangkan sesuatu untuk kita sebelum ini?" Kaizo hanya gelengkan kepala "Kenapa dia tidak buat begitu?"

"Kerana dia inginkan sesuatu dari kita berdua tetapi dia tidak mahu terlalu berharap sangat tapi kawan-kawan dia, terutama sekali si Lily tu. Mereka ingin tahu apa status hubungan kita berdua" Lynna melihat sahaja Kaizo ceritakan kisah mereka berdua walaupun dia sendiri tidak ingat apa-apa "Bukan itu sahaja yang mereka lakukan, mereka juga telah menghantar kita ke dunia lain"

"Dunia lain? Ada dunia lain selain daripada bumi?"

"Hmm... aku tak patut cerita tentang itu kerana aku hanya merumitkan ingatan kau sahaja. Aku tidak mahu melihat kau menderita" kata Kaizo. Suara dia terus bertukar menjadi serius "Tapi aku terpaksa untuk memcuba pulihkan memori kau, memori kita bersama" Kaizo ternampak sebuah basikal yang ada di situ. Itu adalah salah satu rancangan dari Bella juga. Dia tahu tentang mereka pergi menunggang kuda di dunia lain tetapi di situ tiada haiwan kuda, jadi mereka gantikan dengan basikal. Kaizo bangun dan menghulurkan tangannya kepada Lynna "Mari ikut aku" Lynna pegang tangan Kaizo dan terus bangunkan diri. Lynna rasa bingung, ke mana Kaizo ingin bawa dia pergi? Kaizo naik ke atas basikal itu dan Lynna duduk di belakang sambil pegang sedikit baju Kaizo. Lalu Kaizo menunggang basikal itu dan membawa Lynna pergi bersiar-siar di sekitar taman perumahan dan juga di bandar

Boboiboy, Fang, Faye, Bella dan Lily keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan terus tersenyum lebar. Mereka pasti, rancangan mereka akan berjaya memulihkan ingatan Lynna "Aku berharap rancangan aku tidak gagal" kata Bella

"Sama lah dengan aku Bella" kata Fang. Mereka ternampak Faye sudah berada di atas tikar sambil makan makanan yang ada di situ "WOI! YANG KAU PERGI MAKAN APASAL?"

"Dah dia orang tak habis makan, jadi aku makanlah. Tak elok bazirkan makanan ni" kata Faye sambil kunyah sandwich chocolate

"Cheh, kau ni sama sahaja macam si Gopal tu" kata Fang dengan muka masam dia. Mereka pun turut pergi sertai perkelahan Faye dan terus bergelak ketawa sambil menikmati makanan di situ. Fang hanya fikirkan tentang abang dia dan juga Lynna. Apalah mereka buat sekarang ini, fikir Fang

* * *

Kaizo kayuh basikalnya selaju-lajunya sehingga membuatkan topi Lynna terbang ke tempat lain "Kaizo! Hehehe... lajunya kau bawa basikal ni" Kaizo rasa senang hati apabila dia mendengar gelak ketawa dari Lynna "Kau nak bawa aku pergi ke mana?"

"Ke bandar, aku sebenarnya jarang datang ke sini tetapi bandar di planet ini amat menarik sekali. Aku pasti, kau akan suka dengan bandar ini" Kaizo pelahankan basikalnya apabila sudah sampai di bandar tersebut. Bandar itu tidaklah begitu besar, ia seperti sebuah pekan kecil. Bangunan-bangunan di situ seperti english-house yang lama-lama tetapi ia kelihatan menarik sekali. Lynna rasa sangat teruja melihat bandar itu

"WAH! Kita berhenti makan ice cream nak tak?" kata Lynna sambil tunjuk kedai ice cream yang mereka sedang lalu. Kaizo ikut sahaja kehendak Lynna. Terus dia berhentikan basikalnya dan letak di hadapan tingkap kedai ice cream tersebut. Lynna masuk ke dalam dan dapati pelbagai perisa yang dia tidak pernah dengar. Semuanya perisa yang sangat aneh tetapi dia ingin mencuba perisa-perisa yang ada di kedai itu. Lynna memilih satu perisa yang agak pedas dan manis pada masa yang sama. Kaizo tidak membeli apa-apa ice cream. Jadi mereka terus sambung bersiar-siar di bandar itu. Lynna duduk di belakang Kaizo sambil menikmati ice creamnya

"Udara dekat sini segar dan nyaman. Aku suka sangat!" kata Lynna dengan perasaan gembira dia "Udara di sini mengingatkan aku tentang satu tempat" Ingatan dia mula mengingatkan dia tentang Pulau Rintis "Aku selalu datang ke situ tapi aku tak ingat sebab apa"

"Maknanya ingatan kau semakin pulih" kata Kaizo

"Mungkin" Lynna tersenyum sedikit "Kita ke mana pula selepas ini?"

"Hmmm... aku tidak pasti tapi aku dengar ada sebuah tasik besar yang tidak jauh dari sini" Kaizo terus membelok basikalnya dan mereka lalu di depan kedai-kedai bunga. Lynna ternampak bunga-bunga yang pelbagai warna. Lalu dia teringat tentang bunga-bunga mawar berwarna putih, merah, ungu dan biru. Dia pegang sedikit kepalanya kerana kepala dia terasa sedikit sakit. Kaizo perasan dan lalu hentikan basikal mereka. Dia menoleh sedikit

"Kau ok ke? Kau mahu pulang ke rumah?"

"Aku ok. Jangan risau tentang aku, kita teruskan sahaja perjalanan kita" kata Lynna. Kesakitan itu sudah hilang dan dia dapat berfikir dengan normal "Aku tidak mahu rosakkan masa kita bersama"

"Tapi kalau kau rasa sakit lagi, kita terpaksa balik" Lynna angguk sahaja tanda setuju. Kaizo terus sambung menunggang basikalnya. Mereka tidak berkata apa sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke tasik. Lynna terlalu asyik perhatikan persekitarannya dan Kaizo dengan muka serius dia. Sampai sahaja di tepi tasik, mereka membuka kasut dan terus rendamkan kaki mereka di dalam air tasik itu. Lynna pandang ke arah langit dan nampak beberapa ekor burung sedang berterbangan ke sana sini. Awan-awan putih menghiasi langit biru itu

"Bahu kau bagaimana? sakit lagi?"

"Bahu aku masih sakit lagi tapi aku sudah boleh buat kerja dengan sempurna cuma aku tidak boleh mengangkat benda berat" kata Lynna "Terima kasih kerana bertanya" Lynna bermain-main dengan air itu dengan menggunakan kakinya. Dia menghayun-hayunkan kakinya di dalam air tersebut dan menyebabkan air itu terpercik sedikit. Kaizo nampak Lynna kelihatan tenang dan dia teringat tentang gelang adik dia berikan. Dia keluarkan gelang itu dari poket jaketnya

"Apa yang kau keluarkan itu?" kata Lynna. Kaizo tidak berkata apa, dia cuma mengambil tangan Lynna dan menyarungkan gelang berlian bunga itu di tangan Lynna. Dia berharap Lynna akan ingat semula selepas sahaja dia pakaikan gelang itu "Terima kasi Kaizo tapi.. untuk apa kau berikan gelang ini?" Ternyata, dia gagal pulihkan ingatan Lynna

"Sebab gelang itu ada keistimewaannya. Ia mempunyai memori tentang kita berdua" suara Kaizo terus bertukar menjadi serius "Tetapi kalau kau tidak ingat juga, aku tidak akan berhentikan mencuba tapi kau perlu balik ke planet bumi kerana aku tidak mahu keluarga risaukan tentang diri kau"

"Planet bumi? Kita berada di planet lain ke? Kaizo, beritahu aku yang sebenarnya.. kita berada di mana?" Lynna menjadi cemas "Aku sedang bermimpi ke ni? Kaizo, beritahu aku" Air mata dia mula mengalir keluar kerana dia berasa sangat takut "Kaizo... jangan mempermainkan aku" Lynna terus bangun dari situ. Dia larikan diri dan terus jauhkan dirinya daripada Kaizo

"Maafkan aku Lynna" Kaizo terpaksa pergi mencari Lynna. Dia naik basikalnya dan terus mengayuh untuk mencari Lynna. Tak mungkin Lynna dapat berlari jauh dari sini, fikir Kaizo. Dia kayuh basikalnya sehingga dia ternampak Lynna sedang memeluk lututnya sambil menangis seorang diri. Dia berhentikan basikalnya dan lalu turun. Kaizo pergi ke arah Lynna dan duduk di sebelah dia

"Lynna, kau berada di planet ini kerana kau di culik oleh musuh aku sendiri" kata teruskan bercerita "Jadi aku pergi mencari kau untuk selamatkan kau tetapi semasa aku dapat mencari kau, ada satu letupan telah berlaku dan menyebabkan kepala kau terkena batu-bata yang terjatuh di atas kepala kau dan juga badan kau. Disebabkan itu, ingatan kau hilang"

"Maksud kau. Kau adalah alien dalam bentuk manusia?"

"Boleh dikatakan begitu" kata Kaizo "Aku dan adik aku duduk di bumi kerana pada tahun lepas, aku hantar adik aku ke bumi untuk menjalankan misi"

"Misi? Aku tidak faham Kaizo" Tiba-tiba sahaja kepala Lynna menjadi sakit balik. Dia mengurut dahinya yang sakit itu "Aku rasa, kita patut pulang. Kepala aku kembali sakit" Kaizo menolong Lynna bangun dan lalu memimpin dia ke basikal. Kaizo dudukkan Lynna di belakang basikal dan dia pula duduk di bahagian depan untuk menunggang basikal itu. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Lynna tertidur sambil berpeluk sedikit belakang badan Kaizo. Kepala dia baring di belakang badan Kaizo. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, Lynna bermimpi tentang memori dia tetapi bagi Lynna, itu semuanya hanyalah mimpi sahaja

* * *

Malam itu, sedang mereka semua sudah tidur nyenyak. Kaizo berada di dalam biliknya sambil duduk di tepi katilnya. Dia keluarkan crystal putih dan lalu melihat crystal itu. Fang yang berkongsi bilik dengan abangnya, lalu masuk ke dalam bilik. Kaizo perasan dengan kehadiran adiknya, dia cepat-cepat masukkan crystal itu ke dalam poket seluarnya

"Abang, apa terjadi tadi? Kak Lynna nampak senyap sahaja masa makan malam tadi"

"Tiada apa-apa yang berlaku" kata Kaizo "Kau tidak perlu tahu. Kita sudah tiada masa lagi, kita terpaksa pulang ke bumi dengan segera. Aku tidak mahu keluarga Lynna risaukan tentang diri dia"

"Tapi abang, tak kan kita nak hantar dia balik dengan ingatan dia macam tu. Kasihan kak Lynna, kita kenalah berusaha pulihkan ingatan dia" Fang terus duduk di atas katil

"Aku tahu, tapi abang sudah cuba sedaya upaya abang untuk pulihkan ingatan dia tapi masih gagal juga! SUDAH! ESOK SAHAJA KITA BERBINCANG!" Kaizo terus baringkan dirinya di atas katil "Jangan lupa tutup lampu" kata Kaizo

"Abang.. boleh adik cakap sesuatu"

"Hmm.. apa dia?"

"Adik tahu abang ada crystal itu" Kaizo terkejut tetapi dia hanya senyap sahaja "Adik cadangkan abang pulangkan sahaja kuasa kak Lynna. Mungkin selepas sahaja abang kembalikan kuasa kak Lynna, mungkin ingatan dia kembali pulih" Kaizo tidak bercakap apa, dia hanya perhatikan siling rumah itu sahaja "Adik tahu abang tak nak kembalikan kuasa kak Lynna kerana abang nak kak Lynna hidup bebas tanpa adanya kuasa dekat dalam diri dia tapi abang, itu sudah menjadi sebahagian diri dia. Abang pulangkan sahajalah kuasa dia. Adik nak tengok kak Lynna kembali ingat balik"

"Kau pergi sahajalah tidur. Biar abang sendiri sahaja uruskan tentang dia" kata Kaizo dengan nada serius dia

"Hmm.. baiklah abang" Fang menutup lampu bilik itu dan terus dia tidur di sebelah abangnya. Mata Kaizo masih lagi terbuka, dia sedang berfikir tentang kata-kata adiknya. Mungkin apa yang adik aku katakan tadi, mungkin ada betulnya tapi bagaimana kalau dia gagal? fikir Kaizo. Tapi dia perlukan berehat, mungkin pagi nanti dia dapat berfikir dengan betul

* * *

Pagi esoknya, Lynna sedang sibuk menolong nenek Kirana mengemas dapur. Dia angkat pinggan-pinggan yang telah digunakan oleh budak-budak tadi iaitu Boboiboy, Fang, Faye, Bella dan Lily. Mereka berlima sudah keluar bermain di taman permainan tetapi sebenarnya mereka sedang bincangkan rancangan yang seterusnya. Lynna membasuh pinggan-pinggan itu tetapi nenek Kirana menyuruh Lynna pergi sahaja berehat di veranda rumah

"Tapi nek, saya boleh membantu nenek. Nenek yang perlu berehat"

"Tak usah Lynna, nenek masih bertenaga lagi" Nenek Kirana mengambil pinggan itu dari tangan Lynna "Pergi berehat dan bawakan air itu di atas meja itu dan berikan kepada atuk Kenji" Lynna tidak membantah lagi dan terus menghantar air tersebut kepada atuk Kenji yang sedang membaca surat khabar di ruang tamu

"Terima kasih Lynna. Apa kata kamu duduk berborak dengan atuk" Lynna duduk di atas kerusi "Lynna, kamu suka duduk di sini?"

"Suka tapi Kaizo kata semalam, saya dari planet lain"

"Yea, kamu memang dari planet lain iaitu planet bumi. Mesti Kaizo sudah beritahu kamu kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Sudah atuk tapi saya tidak faham, kenapa musuh Kaizo ingin menculik saya?" Atuk Kenji minum sedikit airnya dan lalu bercakap sesuatu kepada Lynna

"Sebab kamu adalah seseorang paling istimewa dalam hidup Kaizo. Mungkin musuh dia menculik kamu kerana ingin membalas dendam tapi itu hanya tekaan atuk sahaja tapi kau janganlah abaikan dia. Atuk nampak kamu tidak menegur dia dari malam semalam. Ada apa-apa yang berlaku ke?" Lynna tidak mahu bercerita "Takpelah kalau Lynna tidak mahu bercerita. Atuk tidak memaksa kamu"

"Terima kasih atuk"

"Sama-sama" Atuk Kenji memberikan senyuman kepada Lynna "Atuk nampak dia sangat sayangkan kamu. Dia mahu melindungi kamu daripada musuh-musuh dia" Kepala sakit Lynna datang kembali. Perkataan melindungi itu membuatkan kepala dia sakit. Kesakitan itu amat perit sekali. Atuk Kenji nampak muka Lynna berubah "Lynna? Kenapa? Kamu sakit ke?"

"Kepala sakit... melindungi..." Lynna pegang dahinya "Jangan... tinggalkan... " Lynna terus jatuh pengsan di atas kerusi panjang itu. Atuk Kenji menjadi cemas, dia cepat-cepat memanggil isterinya. Kebetulan Kaizo baru sahaja balik dari latihan tempur dia dan terkejut melihat Lynna sudah terbaring di atas kerusi. Dia cepat-cepat mengangkat Lynna dan bawa dia masuk ke dalam bilik

"Apa yang terjadi atuk?" tanya Kaizo

"Atuk cuma berborak sahaja dengan dia, tiba-tiba sahaja kepala dia rasa sakit. Kamu jagalah dia" Atuk Kenji terus keluar dari bilik tersebut. Nenek Kirana meletakkan air di atas meja kecil

"Berikan air kepada dia selepas sahaja dia sedarkan diri" kata nenek Kirana. Dia terus keluar dari bilik itu. Kaizo duduk di atas kerusi dan membelai rambut Lynna dan lalu mengenggam tangan Lynna. Dia tersenyum sedikit apabila dia nampak Lynna masih pakai lagi gelang yang dia berikan semalam

"Lynna, maafkan aku kerana aku tidak kembalikan balik kuasa kau. Aku hanya mahu kau hidup bebas sebagai manusia biasa. Aku tidak mahu kau berlawan lagi dengan musuh-muush kau dan musuh aku juga. Aku hanya mahu melindungi diri kau sahaja. Cukuplah dengan kesedihan kau pernah mengalami sebelum ini" Kaizo pegang tangan Lynna dengan kedua-dua belah tangannya. Dia cium tangan itu "Maafkan aku Lynna"

"Jadi kuasa aku sekarang berada di tangan kau?" Kaizo terkejut melihat Lynna sudah sedarkan diri "Kuasa itu sudah menjadi sebahagian tanggungjawab aku, Kaizo"

"Lynna? Ingatan kau sudah pulih"

"Yea, ingatan aku sudah pulih selepas sahaja atuk kau sebut tentang kau ingin melindungi aku.. Aku teringat balik tentang kisah lama aku tapi itu bukan untuk dibincangkan sekarang ini!" Lynna terus lepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Kaizo "Kenapa kau buat begitu dekat aku? Aku memang mahu hidup bebas tapi bukan dengan cara berahsia dengan aku. Bukan cara itu Kaizo. Kau sudah kecewakan aku sebelum ini, sekarang kau tambahkan lagi kekecewaan aku terhadap kau" Lynna terus keluar dari katil itu dan lari dari situ. Dia ingin balik ke planet bumi dia, dia tidak mahu melihat Kaizo lagi. Lynna lari dari rumah tersebut. Boboiboy, Fang, Faye, Bella dan Lily nampak Lynna berlari keluar dari rumah

"Kak Lynna?" bisik Fang "Kenapa dengan kak Lynna?" Fang lari masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mencari abang dia tetapi abang dia berlari keluar dari rumah pula. Dia ingin pergi mengejar Lynna

"WOW! Macam ada benda terjadi di antara tuan puteri dan prince charming dia" kata Lily "Ini mesti kes tak boleh nak terima kenyataan"

"Atau kes Kaizo tak boleh nak katakan tiga perkataan, lapan huruf" kata Bella

"Perkataan apa tu?" tanya Boboiboy

"Ala Boboiboy, perkataan yang itu... kalau tak tahu, cuba kau fikirkan perkataan pertama sekali aku cakap dekat kau" kata Lily

"OHHHH! Perkataan itu" Boboiboy angguk "Faham.. faham"

"Perkataan apa wei?" tanya Fang yang sedang blur. Dia tidak faham apa yang mereka cakapkan

"Kasihan sepupu aku" Faye tergelak sedikit "Takpe.. lama-lama nanti, kau akan tahu juga" Mereka ketawa di situ kecuali Fang kerana dia tidak puas hati dengan mereka semua

* * *

Lynna duduk di atas buai sambil hayunkan dirinya. Lalu Kaizo duduk diatas buai sebelah dan hayunkan dirinya "Kau ikut aku kenapa?" tanya Lynna dengan nada marah dia

"Aku ingin kembalikan kuasa kau" Kaizo keluarkan crystal itu dari poket jaketnya "Aku juga ingin meminta maaf"

"Hmmm.. tapi kau jangan buat begitu lagi" kata Lynna "Kerana itu semuanya keputusan dari aku sendiri bukan kau dan kalau aku ingin hidup bebas tanpa kuasa, aku perlu berbincang dengan kawan-kawan aku dan kau juga" Lynna mengambil crystal itu "Tapi aku ingin ucapkan terima kasih kerana menjaga kuasa aku dengan baik" Lynna genggam crystal itu dan dia dapat rasakan kuasa-kuasa dia sudah mengalir keluar dari crystal itu dan terus masuk ke dalam badannya. Dia melihat cahaya crystal itu sudah pun pudar

"Lynna, mari ikut aku" Kaizo menghulurkan tangannya dan Lynna mencapai tangan Kaizo. Mereka menunggang basikal seperti semalam untuk pergi ke satu tempat iaitu ke kawasan lapang yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga daisy. Kaizo membawa Lynna pergi ke kubur ibubapanya. Di situ mereka hanya berdiri senyap sahaja, tidak berkata apa dan Lynna lentokkan kepalanya di bahu Kaizo dan melihat dua kubur ibubapa Kaizo. Lynna sempat meletak bunga daisy diatas kubur ibubapa Kaizo dan dia memperkenalkan diri dia sedikit di situ. Kaizo tersenyum serius sahaja. Selepas itu mereka pulang ke rumah bersama

"Lynna, esok kita pulang ke planet kita, planet bumi" kata Kaizo

"I would love that"

to be continued? xD hahahahaa...

* * *

 **Hehehehe.. ini terlebih gula atau gula campur dengan bawang? hmmmm**

 **hopefully korang enjoy dengan chapter ini!**

 **See you next time!**


	9. Selamanya

**Welcome Back Semua!**

 **Hari ini Chapter teramat pendek kerana ini adalah chapter terakhir**

 **Terima kasih kerana selalu memberikan review! terima kasih kerana selalu memberikan author sokongan untuk meneruskan fanfic ini**

 **Maaf kalau ada salah silap di dalam chapter ini**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Selamanya

"Bila lah dia orang nak balik" Ochobot sudah bosan menunggu Boboiboy dan yang lain-lain balik ke bumi. Sampai dia sendiri tidak boleh tidur dengan lena. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying juga tertanya-tanya bila mereka akan sampai ke bumi. Adakah Lynna sudah dapat diselamatkan atau mereka masih mencari dia lagi. Rizu tidak boleh tidur sampai dia terpaksa tidur di rumah Yaya ataupun Ying supaya dia dapat tidur dengan lena. Mereka semua kini berkumpul di kedai Kokotiam Tok Aba. Rizu pun turut ada di situ juga sambil melukis gambar Kaizo dan Lynna. Yaya dan Ying belikan sebuah buku melukis dan sekotak pencil untuk Rizu. Mereka tidak mahu Rizu begitu risau sangat dan mereka beli itu untuk Rizu adalah untuk tenangkan dia

"Cantik tak Pizu lukis?" tanya Rizu sambil menunjukkan lukisan dia kepada Gopal, Yaya, Ying dan Ochobot

"Lawanya" kata Yaya "Pandai Rizu lukis"

"Nah Rizu, atuk berikan ice cream chocolate dan vanilla. Makan elok-elok" kata Tok Aba "Siapa yang kamu lukiskan tu?"

"Ini gambar abang Paizo dan kak Lynna, atuk" kata Rizu sambil makan ice cream dia yang diberikan oleh Tok Aba tadi "Rizu bayangkan abang Paizo dan kak Lynna terbang di langit dengan burung-burung merpati putih"

"Dasyat sungguh imaginasi si Rizu ni" kata Gopal

"Nanti Pizu lukis gambar abang Gopal terbang pula ok! Abang Gopal terbang sebab kena kejar dengan hantu badut" Gopal menggigil apabila terdengar perkataan hantu badut "Eh! Kapal angkasa lah!" Mereka semua keluar dari kedai tersebut dan berdiri di hadapan kedai. Kapal angkasa itu keluarkan Boboiboy, Fang, Bella, Faye dan Lily

"YEAHHH! Kita sudah sampai di bumi!" Lily meloncat-loncat kegembiraan "Tapi mesti ibubapa aku risaukan aku sebab tiba-tiba sahaja hilang"

"Isk Lily ni, pergi tak beritahu dia orang" marah Boboiboy

"Ala, dia orang mesti ingat Lily tidur dekat rumah Bella aje"

"Mana Kaizo dan Lynna?" tanya Tok Aba "Tak kan dia orang tak nak balik pulak"

"Entah-entah.. DIA ORANG KAHWIN LARI?!" Terus kepala Gopal kena ketuk oleh Ochobot. Fang memberikan renungan maut ke arah Gopal "Hehehee.. aku bergurau sahaja"

Kapal angkasa Kaizo terus naik ke atas tetapi Kaizo dan Lynna tidak turun ke bumi. Gopal, Yaya, Ying, Ochobot, Rizu dan Tok Aba rasa hairan, dimana mereka berdua? Hanya Boboiboy, Fang, Faye, Bella dan Lily sahaja tahu di mana mereka berdua berada sekarang tetapi mereka hanya senyap sahaja

* * *

"Betul ke Kaizo?"

"Betul"

"Kalau macam tu! RASAKAN SERANGAN DARI AKU!"

Rupanya mereka berdua sedang menjalani latihan tempur di kapal angkasa. Mereka kembali seperti biasa, seperti dulu, dua sahabat baik tetapi sekarang ini, hubungan sahabat mereka bertukar menjadi lebih daripada itu. Lynna akhirnya berhenti mencari kerana dia telah jumpa seseorang yang memahami diri dia, menerima diri dia seadanya dan dia dapat menggunakan kuasa dia secara bebas di depan orang yang di sayangi. Kaizo dan Lynna bertarung di dalam tempat latihan tempur sambil di lihat oleh Lahap. Dia nampak mereka tersenyum dengan serangan balas dari masing-masing

"Semoga kapten bahagia selepas ini"

* * *

Beberapa tahun kemudian...

Lynna bangun dari tidur dengan gembiranya. Dia bangunkan diri dan duduk di atas katil sambil melihat langit biru di luar tingkapnya. Hari itu begitu indah sekali, udara rasa nyaman dan sejuk, matahari tidak begitu terik dan awan-awan menghiasi langit biru. Burung-burung di luar tingkap Lynna bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan cerianya. Lynna pandang ke tepi katilnya untuk mengambil sesuatu tapi apa yang dia jumpa adalah sesuatu membuat dia terkejut. Sebuah bekas kotak kecil berisikan sebentuk cincin dan sehelai nota yang ditulis oleh Kaizo sendiri. Lynna mengambil nota itu dan lalu membacanya. Dia menangis kerana terharu dan terus dia cepat-cepat pergi siapkan dirinya untuk pergi berjumpa Kaizo yang ada di Pulau Rintis

dan apa yang terjadi seterusnya, Lynna menjawab "Yes"

-insert lagu Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood sebagai ending credit- (HAHAHAAHAA!)

~Tamat~

* * *

 **HAHA! Yeahhh! akhirnya habis!**

 **Semua sudah puas hati? Kalau tak puas hati, sila lah berikan idea dan paksa author tuliskan kisah tentang mereka berdua xD**

 **Terima kasih semua kerana sudi membaca fanfic romance first dari author xD Sehingga kita berjumpa lagi di fanfic lain~**

 **Terima kasih juga kerana selalu memberikan review! Thank you and goodbye!**


End file.
